El Cazador de la Ciudad
by AliceXS
Summary: Raimundo Pedrosa ha sido entrenado durante toda su vida para vengar la muerte de su padre. Decide enfrentar a las tres personas que se vieron involucradas en el crimen, así que forma parte de la sociedad secreta SPX. Un hombre en una ciudad con propósitos oscuros tiene dos regla: No confiar en nadie y no enamorarse, pero todo se complica cuando conoce a Kimiko Tohomiko.
1. Tiempo de Ambiguedad

**Cazador**

_**Tiempo de Ambigüedad**_

_**1987**_

La vida es igual que hojas al viento. Mientras la pobre hoja lucha contra los contratiempos que se les impone el viento, se ve sujeta a donde la lleve el viento juguetón como si sus destinos estuvieran enganchados juntos. Es algo pasajero una vez que se detiene el viento y la deje caer, después de haber viajado y haber visto tantas cosas, cae como un objeto inútil que es pisoteado por suelas de zapatos. Hay algunas que tienen suerte, otros que no, todo depende... Hay vidas envidiables, otras sufribles, no porque son una vida de pecado sino porque las eventualidades que la envuelven son muy lúgubres o los momentos de felicidad se apagan igual que una llama... O una lámpara. Entrecerró los ojos, en un momento el foco de arriba pareció opacarse. Ella estaba jadeando. Se aferró a las sábanas. Soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡Puja! ¡Vamos, tú puedes! ¡Puja! –Gritó el doctor. Las puntas de su cabello eran bañadas por el sudor. Sus ojos desorbitados, sus nudillos tronaron y volvió a pujar. Los ojos del doctor miraron de reojo a uno de sus asistentes.

-Esto no se ve nada bien, los latidos del niño se están debilitando, ¿Dónde está el padre?... Si esto sigue así se tendrá que procesar a una cesárea.

-No... Él no está aquí –Jadeó la mujer, tratando de hacer otro esfuerzo más. Una de las enfermeras se le quedó a su lado. Dándole apoyo moral. Así como los latidos de su corazón parecían detenerse, los de ella también eran gastados como toda su energía vital, otorgándosela al niño. Era una noche lluviosa, con relámpagos y un viento infernal que agitaba los árboles cerca del hospital. Como un rayo pareció recordar un breve flashback hace unas semanas atrás.

-Me alegro que estés bien –Susurró él, ella estaba sentada a su encuentro en el sofá con el estómago abultado, nueve meses de embarazo- Lo lamento, cariño, pero tengo que irme a otra misión, sé que debes estar pensando, recién acabo llegar de una y te veo después de tres meses eternos... Cuestiones de trabajo... Prometo que regresaré para ponerle un nombre a nuestro hijo.

-¿Es un lugar peligroso?... –Inquirió ella, apenas se volteó- Si vas, por favor, promete... Que no dejarás que te maten –Él fue hasta ella, se apoyó en una rodilla, besándole la mano.

-No puedo prometerte eso, pero puedo prometerte que voy a estar devuelta junto con nuestro hijo, cumpliendo mis obligaciones de marido... Y padre.

-Cuídate –Dijo ella con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, en un hilo de voz.

-Lo haré, estaré al cuidado de las mejores manos, cuídate tú, Sue.

Ella accedió a la promesa, no podía fallarle, él la esperaba, ella lo esperaba. Volvió a pujar, tenía que luchar por su vida y la de su hijo.

* * *

Entretanto, una figura se adentraba en los oscuros pasillos y accionó el botón del ascensor. Miró hacia arriba. Estaba en el último piso, así que esto tardaría un poco. En ese instante escuchó unos pasos. Se volteó como acto reflejo, pero alzó las manos: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Así saludas a tu viejo amigo?

-¡Guan, Jesucristo, perdóname! Ya sabes cómo es la cuestión y eso...

-Tranquilo –El ascensor abrió las puertas ante ellos- Mira el ascensor está aquí así que vamos –Dijo amigablemente. Los dos subieron y presionaron el botón que los conduciría al último piso. Guan le preguntó cómo estaba él. Éste respondió que muy bien. Y por último preguntó por la esposa y el niño. Él se quedó mudo, a punto de contestar ya habían llegado. Las puertas se abrieron a un cuarto. Era por lo visto una alfombra extendida en el centro donde estaba encima una mesa redonda con varias sillas alrededor, las paredes de madera y al fondo estaba el símbolo de un círculo negro y tres letras en mayúscula de tonos plateados: SPX.

Había cuatro miembros sentados. Las cortinas estaban tapando la luz, solo se podían ver sus siluetas vagamente. El líder estaba en el centro: Veo que ya han llegado... Por favor tomen asiento –Los invitó- Como ustedes saben caballeros, ahora que nuestra reunión está completa, podemos proseguir normalmente –Dijo, su voz era aterciopelada y profunda, inspiraba miedo- Hemos estado por generaciones al servicio de nuestra nación y más que todo por nuestro presidente con el resguardo de proteger a cada ciudadano en vista de cumplir numerosas misiones peligrosas, pero todas ellas no han sido en vano –Uno de los reunidos acariciaba un anillo que cargaba, su forma era voluptuosa, otro tenía los dedos entrecruzados y vestía estrafalariamente por ver la silueta, el último miembro llevaba un cigarro que desprendía humo- Nos encontramos en una difícil situación en la que corremos con el riesgo de un ataque terrorista por parte de "locos salvajes" que atentan contra las edificaciones principales de nuestro gobierno, se supone que esta organización es una sociedad secreta fundada por el presidente de esta junta y el señor que dirige nuestro país, no podemos permitir que suceda este infame acto de terrorismo... La causa de nuestros antecesores habrá sido un mero desperdicio, muchos dólares estarían en juego... No podemos permitir que pase esto, caballeros, por eso convoque nuestra reunión, nuestra vida está al servicio de tantas personas que no podemos dejar que tantos años de servicio se vean terminadas –Explicó- Llamé a mis dos mejores hombres para que realizaran la tarea de detener la base de operaciones en contra de este nuevo enemigo, tengo las coordenadas del punto de localización de estos hombres que se hacen llamar "Heylin", según me parece... –Dijo- Les enviaré a mis mejores hombres, solo los llamé para darles la opción de aceptar, ¿La quieren? –Inquirió "sonriente".

Inmediatamente no dudaron en aceptar, fueron guiados hasta un helicóptero que tenía el piloto en automático directo hasta las fronteras de China. Las estrategias de batalla sería un ataque sorpresa con solo herir de muerte a su líder, un submarino iría a recogerlos, puesto el volcán inactivo donde llevaban su base de operaciones estaba alrededor de un mar. Después de dar la orden, desertaron el vehículo y descendieron a tierra firme. Con sigilo, liquidaron a los guardias que patrullaban la zona Heylin. Ambos se escabulleron hasta entrar en la base secreta de Heylin. Lo hacían muy bien y los que han sabido de su presencia estaban muertos.

* * *

Por otro lado, por orden del líder, habían telefoneado al presidente de la organización pues debían de disponer su orden. Sabían que no lo aceptarían, pero no querían correr con ese riesgo. Uno de los miembros recibió la respuesta y trancó el teléfono.

-Tengo muy malas noticias: No tenemos el apoyo ni la aprobación del presidente, ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Qué hacemos con el grupo que enviamos?

-Por lo visto tú no solo eres el más joven de todos nosotros sino el más idiota, Jack –Gruñó el líder- Era de esperarse que el presidente no aceptara, por eso dije que corríamos con el riesgo, el Sr. Pedrosa era una mancha en la sábana blanca que podía decir ciertas verdades al presidente Dashi, ahora que estamos tan cerca del poder como nunca antes, no permitiremos que nuestros pequeños incidentes del pasado destruyan el camino que forjamos para llegar a lo más alto de la cima del poder supremo –Dijo él, tomándolo por los hombros- Como cometimos reiteradamente un pequeño incidente, debemos de quitarlo del camino, y fingir que nada ha pasado... ¿De acuerdo, socios? –Los otros dos asintieron conformes.

-Pero no podemos matarlos, son nuestros hombres, Chase... Tú no...

-Sr. Young para ti, nada ha pasado, ¿Bien? –Indagó. Jack asintió con la cabeza, soltándose.

-Bien, nada ha pasado –Jack no se veía tranquilo, abandonó la estancia- Voy a borrar este "pequeño incidente" -Dijo a lo lejos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Guan y su mejor amigo, lograron herir de muerte al último hombre. Llegando a la raíz de las operaciones donde encontraron al líder que suplicaba por su vida. Ellos no lo escucharon y así terminaron su misión, justo cuando el líder de Heylin rodó y activó una alarma. Venían más guardias. Aprovecharon, saltaron por una ventana justo cuando un tiroteo se desató, en el que hirieron en el hombro a Guan apenas hizo un movimiento. Los que estaban ilesos tomaron los cuerpos de sus heridos, dirigiéndose al mar donde sus fuerzas de élite las esperaban para escapar. Pedrosa arrastró a su amigo hasta el agua, cuando divisó que un vehículo se acercaban a gran velocidad: Lo vamos a lograr, amigo, falta poco.

Se infiltraron en el agua, apenas el submarino se paró. Se abrió la compuerta y salió un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, recordaba un ninja. Éste tenía un cañón de plasma a la mano. Pedrosa frunció el ceño. Inmediatamente esos mismos sujetos comenzaron a disparar locamente hacia ellos. Los cuerpos en el agua fueron envueltos en un velo de sangre.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿Están traicionándonos? ¡PERO SOMOS SUS ALIADOS! ¡ALTO EL FUEGO! –Rugió, nadando en el agua. Su protesta delató su ubicación. Los francotiradores dirigieron sus armas hacia él. Inmediatamente obstaculizó su cuerpo para encubrir a su compañero, enterrándolo en el agua. Guan apenas abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su amigo temblaba de la furia, no solo por su enojo sino que una bala penetró en su cuerpo. Guan puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. La sangre chorreó, mezclándose con el agua. Se mantuvo oculto, los francotiradores vieron que todos estaban inertes, así que volvieron al submarino y zarparon lejos de allí. Guan salió a la superficie, mantuvo a su amigo en brazos, un hilo de sangre corrió por su barbilla, estaba agonizando del dolor: Bueno... Al menos la misión estuvo completada –Guan negó con la cabeza, esto no podía estar pasando- Cuídalos bien, llévate a Sue y a mi hijo, y críalo como si fuera tuyo... Cuídalo –Puso su mano en su brazo, pronto sus ojos quedaron abiertos y su corazón dejó de latir, al tiempo que un nuevo latido se oyó.

* * *

-¡Es un niño, y está sano! –Exclamó el doctor, sacando el niño cubierto de sangre. A las pocas horas de haber dado luz, la pobre madre tenía pocas fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Y a los segundos... Pereció. El hospital no hallaba manera de contactarse con el padre del niño y comunicarles las buenas y malas noticias. No obstante, tan pronto como iba y venía el día había anochecido para el día siguiente. El agente especial Jack Spicer no volvió a reunirse con sus socios, pero tampoco romper sus relaciones, _pues tenía motivos para no hacerlo. _Él estaba descansando tranquilamente en la mansión Spicer con una taza de café en la mano, luego de haber recibido una última llamada sobre los informes recientes ocurridos en China hace unas horas. Después recibió la visita de uno de los miembros de su reunión. Lo invitó a tomarse un café junto con él, su mano temblaba como su habla se calló.

-Relájate –Dijo el Sr. Young- Fue un pequeño incidente, un error ortográfico en su informe que ha sido tachado con Tipp-Ex, ¿Fueron reportados veintiún muertos? –Jack asintió con miedo- Descuida, usé mis fuentes, todos los expedientes relacionados con el ataque de los terroristas han sido quemados...

-Así como nuestra identidad –Replicó el Sr. Spicer enrabietado.

-Esos fueron días muy oscuros cuando solíamos ser lo que éramos, unos "don nadie" que ocupaban un simple puesto entre los cuerpos terroristas principales, fuimos perdonados por nuestros crimines y comenzamos una nueva vida mejor rodeada de lujos y comodidades, y créeme que es mejor para nosotros cuatro olvidar este incidente, buenas noches –El Sr. Young abandonó la mansión. Jack se quedó un poco más tarde, luego decidió irse a dormir. Apenas abrió su armario. Alguien lo haló hacia él, poniendo debajo de su cuello un cuchillo y llevándoselo hacia atrás. El Sr. Spicer no dejaba de dar saltitos y gritos como niña.

-Silencio señor Spicer, no querrá que lo maté –Su corazón latía fuertemente- Lamento hacer un show teatral y presentarme, usando su ventana como puerta, pero siento que mi corazón ha sido traicionado.

-Lo siento –Farfulló.

-¡¿Qué? –Preguntó indignado Guan- Veinte personas murieron delante de mí cuando creí que venían a salvarnos, ¿Quiere que le perdone eso? Hay algunos crimines que no pueden ser perdonados y este es uno, Sr. Spicer.

-Nuestros motivos son solo por interés de preservar una calamidad, nos precipitamos y lamentamos mucho vernos forjados a hacer este acto inhumano, tuvimos que eliminar este equipo para mantener buenas relaciones con el presidente y todos, usted sabe... La política.

-¡¿La política? –Guan podía echar espuma por la boca de la rabia- Nosotros damos nuestra vida por proteger a las personas que habitan esta pequeña zona del mundo: CosmosXiaolin, pero no disponemos nuestra vida por la política.

-Entonces máteme, y acabemos esto de una buena vez –Dijo en un grito ahogado. Alguien tocó la puerta, Guan soltó a Spicer, para cuando pidió que abrieran la puerta. Su ventana ya estaba abierta y él había desaparecido. Cumpliendo su promesa, Guan fue al hospital donde atenderían a la esposa de su difunto amigo. El bebé estaba bajo el cuidado de la enfermera.

Fue cuando recibió la llegada de éste. Colocó al recién nacido en una incubadora, fue hacia donde estaba Guan, esperándola en los pasillos. Dijo que tenía que llevarse al niño Pedrosa y a su esposa, urgentemente lejos.

-Discúlpeme, pero usted no tiene esa autorización, además... La Sra. Pedrosa falleció al dar luz a su hijo.

-Escuche... –Cerró los ojos, vacilando- No me he presentado correctamente, soy un amigo íntimo de su padre, él... Tuvo un accidente y murió, debo llevarme al niño.

-Créame, como lo siento, pero eso no puede probar nada y en ese caso... El niño será dado en adopción, bajo el cuidado de un orfanato si es que esa teoría es cierta.

-Bien, como quiera... –Guan fue por donde vino. Para cuando la enfermera dio la vuelta, al abrir la habitación, asegurándose que se había ido lo bastante lejos. El niño se había ido y la ventana estaba abierta. La enfermera trató de detenerlo, pero era tarde. Guan había tomado la determinación de llevarse el niño con él, lejos de su ciudad natal Toberejo (Brasil), para vivir en China donde fundó un templo de aprendizaje para artes marciales en el campo rural junto con su viejo y desaparecido amigo, Maestro Fung. Prefirió viajar en barco hasta allá. No tenía hijos así que esto de ser "padre" iba a ser un poco nuevo, pero se lo prometió a su amigo. Lo miró a los ojos. El niño lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de ternura y pureza, tenía los ojos esmeraldas igual que su padre así como también la piel morena. El niño jugaba con un medallón que él cargaba, ahí conservaba un recuerdo de su amigo y su esposa. Suspiró.

-Has muerto –Dijo mirando el cielo- Pero te cumplí y me llevé a tu hijo, prometo que voy a traer justicia a tu muerte, es una promesa... –Miró el niño, pareció sonreír por un minuto- Y para recordar tu viva imagen encarnada en este niño, vivirás entre nosotros como si jamás te hubieras ido, te llamarás igual que tu padre: Raimundo... Raimundo Pedrosa.

* * *

_10 años después_

Con el paso del tiempo, el pequeño Raimundo fue creciendo alrededor de la compañía de los aprendices en el templo. Desde temprana edad había manifestado su gran talento para el arte marcial, así que se convirtió en un estudiante más. Guan no se cansaba de mirarlo. Era un joven prodigio, hasta parecía que volaba. Los ataques centrales se enfocaban en rapidez, sucesivos y furiosos que evocan su personalidad rebelde. Guan tenía planes para él, quería explotar todo ese potencial. Se había vuelto un joven muy precoz. Todavía no podía olvidar lo que pasó en la otra noche. Después de pasar con un sobresaliente la prueba de obstáculos y vencer a uno de los mejores estudiantes, dio un paseo alrededor del bosque. Encontrando unas dianas, al lado había una mesa de madera y encima un revólver. Deslizó sus dedos por el arma de fuego, hasta tomarlo y apuntarlo hacia el blanco de la diana.

-¿Jugando? –Raimundo soltó el arma- Descuida, imaginemos que no vi nada –Dijo Guan.

-¿Y qué es eso...? –Preguntó bajando la cabeza.

-Una herramienta que es una extensión natural de tu mano y tu eres su dueño, la controlas, ella no te controla aquí... Tómala –Raimundo dudó, solo se quedó inerte, Guan se acercó y colocó el arma en su mano a regañadientes- Relájate –Sintió sus músculos tensos- Apunta el objetivo y dispara, visualiza la meta, si tocas el centro de la diana, es un envío directo al cerebro –Raimundo no soportaba el hecho de tener aquel artefacto a la mano. Se dijo que el arma era su amiga. Respiró profundamente. Adaptó la postura con que lo puso su maestro y niveló los brazos. Tenía que dominar su miedo, tenía que dominar el arma. Apretó el gatillo y saltó, cerró los ojos. La bala llegó a un árbol.

-Felicitaciones, mataste un árbol –Luego replicó enfadado- Ese fue el peor tiro que he visto, tratas el arma como si fuera una cucaracha, y apuesto que ella dispararía mejor, eso me pasa por dejarte que vieras películas de Disney ¡Se acabó, no verás otra vez _La Bella y la Bestia_! -Raimundo estaba ruborizado de la vergüenza- Vuelve a intentarlo, concéntrate –Raimundo suspiró profundo, contó hasta cinco centrando sus sentidos y familiarizándose con el arma, y disparó hacia la diana sin pegar ojo. El tiro fue certero, se incrustó en el blanco.

-¿Viste eso? ¡Lo hice, maestro! –Exclamó feliz. Él había visto esa mirada antes.

-Sí, estás aprendiendo, pero si quieres ser el mejor debes seguir entrenando duro –Se agachó a su altura, balanceando sus brazos- Para asegurar tu éxito, tus manos tendrán que dolerte, te saldrán ampollas y quizás sangre después de tantos golpes... El cuerpo te pesará y por más que intentes encontrar una posición cómoda en tu camita, hasta dormir se te hará doloroso, si quieres ser el mejor, tendrás que hacer ese sacrificio ¿Lo quieres?

-No te defraudaré padre –Prometió asintiendo, vaciló un instante- Padre... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Él se le quedó viendo- He pasado años de mi vida entrenando duro, pero fue por un solo propósito, enorgullécete tanto como hoy para hacerte una pregunta: ¿Por qué no tengo una mamá como los otros condiscípulos, dónde está la mía? Me gustaría conocerla –Raimundo dirigió su manito al bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones caqui, sacando una foto que puso desconcertado al Maestro Guan, la arrebató de sus manos, viéndola.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-De tu medallón, la hallé mientras hacía la limpieza, me trajo a la mente muchos recuerdos y creo que es mi mamá... ¿Por qué no está conmigo o por qué no puedo ir con ella? –Guan se levantó, parecía molesto: Está muerta, un caso perdido… Si quieres ser el mejor, debes reservarte tus sentimientos, olvídate de ella –Guan destruyó la foto a sus ojos atónitos y se la aventó encima- ¡Ve a tu habitación, y no quiero saber nada de este tema! –Los ojos del niño se aguaron, salió corriendo mientras lloraba en rumbo a su habitación. Después de eso, no habló del tema ni tuvo esa misma confianza con él, solo entrenaba para ser el mejor.

* * *

_7 años después_

Los años siguieron transcurriendo, Raimundo se había convertido en un joven experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero su adiestramiento no había culminado, como el "arte del tiroteo". Era uno de esos días en la que dio un paseo largo por todo el pueblo y luego, sin tener nada que hacer, fue a la cafetería del pueblo. Pidió a la mesera un café descafeinado, sin crema o azúcar o cualquier "vaina" que le pusieran y que agradecía su hospitalidad. No solo había aumentado su habilidad en las artes marciales y disparando sino que su fama con las mujeres había aumentado. La mesera le entregó su pedido con una sonrisa. Él apenas la miró, solo volvió agradecer su amabilidad. Llevó la taza a su boca. En ese mismo día que él había decidido tomarse una taza de café. Unas personas escondida entre los matorrales, con el rostro cubierto por una capucha, apuntando sus rifles de asalto en el establecimiento y en el muchacho. Hicieron un acercamiento. Raimundo se levantó, devolviendo el platillo a la mesa de pedido de orden: El de hoy estuvo peligroso como siempre –Justamente un tiroteo estalló en aquel mismo lugar mientras los asaltantes estaban entrando en el lugar- ¡Al suelo! –Raimundo la empujó contra el piso- Quédese aquí, iré a detenerlos -Por suerte, no se había separado de su arma después del ejercicio. Apenas salió. Los criminales no fluctuaron en disparar. Se escondió tras una columna. Volteó, tuvo que esconderse al segundo tiroteo.

-¡Rai, cuidado! –Salió la mesera, pero en ese instante los ladrones dispararon, alcanzando a herirla cinco balas.

-¡No! –Raimundo se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de ella, _¿Cómo pudo permitir que esto pasara?_

-¡Atrás muchacho! –Su maestro, Guan, entró en escena con su cañón de plasma a la mano. Disparando hacia los reos. Lleno de furia y coraje, salió tras los despavoridos ladrones. Guan no pudo pararlo. "¡NO HAGAS NADA SANDIO!", Raimundo saltó por la ventana. Persiguiendo a los delincuentes por todo el pueblo. Justamente en el momento que socorrió a los reos a los confines de pueblo, rodeado de una vegetación (ya que el ámbito era rural). Pisó una mina. No se atrevió a levantar el pie, podía volar en pedazo. Se quedó inmóvil y jadeante. Tenía los delictivos cara a cara, se cubrieron con sus brazos. Raimundo disparó, y no salió ninguna bala. Demonios, no estaba cargada. Los reos se dieron cuenta y pudieron aprovechar en escapar. Guan venía tras de Raimundo: Es que solo un estúpido no podría darse cuenta por dónde camina, ¿Una mina?... –Guan se agachó, sacó su navaja suiza (el mismo cuchillo que utilizó con Spicer), lo deslizó por debajo del pie. Raimundo perdió el equilibrio de su cuerpo y cayó. Guan se tiró tras él. Un humo y un fuego estallaron. Los dos rodaron por el suelo. Guan estaba herido, una pierna fue alcanzada por la explosión.

Raimundo llevó a Guan hasta la cafetería, arrastras. Lo colocó en una silla. Él jadeaba.

-Perdóname padre, fue mi culpa, no debí...

-¡Ahora no! –Titiritando le cedió su navaja- La bala... La que tengo en mi hombro, ¡Sácala!

-Pero yo no sé...

-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO, SÁCALA, MIERDA! –Raimundo asintió trémulo. Dirigió la navaja hacia la herida roja en su hombro, presionó con fuerza, Guan no dejaba de dar gritos de dolor. La sangre chipoteó. Abriendo la herida, introdujo sus dedos por mucho asco que le daba, extrayendo un objeto de plata. Guan estaba sudoroso y solo jadeaba. Él retuvo la bala en sus manos, viendo que tenía una inscripción: HEX. "¿Pero qué es esto?".

-Hijo... Tu vida vale más que una estúpida pierna y es hora que te cuente la historia de tu verdadero padre.

-¿Verdadero padre? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó confundido.

-Hace diecisiete años, veintiún hombres fueron traicionados por su propio pueblo, tu padre luchó valientemente hasta su último aliento desgarrado por el temor de personas llenas de ambición y codicia, hijo... Tú tienes que vivir por tú padre –Guan apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana, Raimundo fue ponderado por una sensación de shock emocional. Llevó una mano a su cabeza. No podía creer lo que estaba contando. No sabía si creerle o no.

-¿Y quién lo mató?

-Tres personas... –Dijo Guan- Perdóname, hijo, por todos estos años... Tus fines para que te convirtieras en el mejor era con la intención de convertirte en una herramienta que utilizaría para vengar la muerte de tu padre –Raimundo vaciló, apoyándose de una pared manchada de sangre. Recordó la muerte de tantos inocentes. Los ladrones. Por un día tanta gente había pagado hasta su "padre", que no perdió la vida sino la posibilidad de volver a caminar. El chico entró en un estado de catatonia, aparentemente. Pero solo pudo ladear la cabeza y ver como la policía, montados en sus autos, llegaban otra vez tarde. Solo era su propia justicia la que podía actuar para detener estos crímenes, para evitar que se pierdan vidas humanas.

-¿Quiénes? –Dijo, sin pestañear, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Tienes cuatro dianas a las que apuntar...

-¿No dijiste que eran tres? –Su cabello cubrió sus ojos.

-Sí, pero también es cómplice –Su voz estaba decayendo, iba a perder la conciencia dentro de poco- Solo te puedo decir un nombre: Jack Spicer, pero eso queda en penumbras... –Él cerró los ojos, desmayándose al instante. Raimundo se levantó al escuchar el tercer sonido de la respiración entrecortada de Guan. No le quedaba más que su "padre", un nombre y un ofrecimiento peligroso, vio la ventana rota y pensó en voz alta: Si la mente puede cambiar, quiero cambiar mi destino... –Tragó saliva ruidosamente. Estaba decidido. Se vengaría de las personas que lo aislaron de su madre, que mataron a su padre, que destruyeron su felicidad. Que acabaron con toda su vida, este hombre lo quería ayudar. Sí así era. De la misma forma que pisotearon su vida, acabaría con todo lo que han hecho. Este era el comienzo de un nuevo principio para su vida, un nuevo propósito y cuando acabaría con todo... _Es con todo._

* * *

**A/N: Hola a todos. Ya sé que estoy haciendo una historia más, pero quiero hacer ésta también, pues cuando se me pega un antojo... No hay quien me pare, esta historia es original mía (aunque si me da la gana, le cambio el nombre a todos los personajes y la publicó, jaja). Una historia "policiaca" (por eso está en género Crime) que gira a varios sucesos dramáticos, pero ante todo... Es una historia de amor. Se me ocurrió después de ver varias historias (incluyendo una propia mía, mía, cuenta con algunos diálogos) con los mismos géneros. Tenía razón cuando dije que cuando en mis historias escribo crudo, es porque escribo escenas fuertes. No creo que me sobrepase a M, así que lo dejé en T por sus contenidos. **

**Aclaro que Xiaolin va a estar alejado de la trama, pero conservará sus personajes, así como me esforzaré por hacer que hechos recuerden a la misma. Los que tal vez altere un poco su personalidad. Guan existe, es el Monje Maestro Guan del episodio del mismo nombre y vuelve aparecer en El Regreso del Monje Maestro Guan, su bastón se redujo a una navaja suiza. Raimundo es el papel protagónico porque lo amo y creo que le queda bien, además: Sus padres nunca aparecieron en la serie y dejaba indicios que podía ser huérfano, (en el episodio anteriormente mencionado, cuando Guan lo amenaza con ponerlo con patitas sobre la calle, Rai llora y suplica que no lo deje porque no tiene a dónde ir; y está el otro aspecto, en Omi Town, cuando Omi estaba triste por no tener familia, Rai le dijo que era un afortunado porque no tener padres es más barato). Todos los personajes de XS harán una aparición creo, si pongo OC es que van a tener una participación pobre (como camisas rojas). **

**Lo más importante y los que todo el tiempo van a salir serán personajes de XS, y si te preguntas ¿Qué onda con Kimiko? La verás en el próximo capi como a Omi, a… NO TE DIRÉ MÁS. Lo que si les advierto es que en este fic habrá sangre (mueren personajes). Si eres muy fan de Jack o Chase (porque los otros dudo que tengan), te decepcionaré porque son los tipos malos de la historia, sobretodo Chase (adoro verlo de malo, él es el único villano de XS que me ha asustado literalmente), pero eso pasa en la serie realmente... Tal vez me ablande y haga un giro en la historia, pero es algo que tienes que descubrir. Disfruta del capi y recuerda, que si te encantó no olvides comentar. ¡Sayonara! **


	2. CosmosXiaolin

_**CosmosXiaolin **_

_7 años después_

Después de haber escuchado la verdad de la boca de "su papá". Raimundo tomó la decisión de vengar con sangre lo que habían hecho con su familia, con su felicidad... "Permítame tomar venganza, quiero cambiarme a mí mismo", dijo él, apenas recobró la conciencia su "padre". Éste asintió: Si quieres aceptar tal misión, debes preparar no solo tu cuerpo sino tu mente, someterte a un entrenamiento antes de aventurarte en la gran ciudad…Tu primer paso para llevar a cabo este plan es impresionar a los de SPX, ¿Cómo? Como lo has hecho todo este tiempo, estudiando y entrenando –Raimundo accedió. Prosiguió en un largo y costoso entrenamiento en que tuvo que sacar más de su sudor y sangre, pasó horas bajo la lluvia golpeando troncos y mantener una firme postura, luchando en el lodo contra todos los hombres que lo enfrentaban. El muchacho se estaba convirtiendo con el tiempo en una máquina de pelea, alcanzando una agilidad que era comparable con el viento. También le contrataron profesores particulares para que le enseñaran lo que un muchacho debía de saber. La bala que mató a su padre era una "motivación" dentro de su cabeza para recodar su verdadera misión, su motivo de haber nacido. Se convirtió en el mejor luchador de su pueblo. Y el video que filmaban sus movimientos en acción como las fotocopias de sus notas llegó a manos de la SPX, habían pasado siete años y Raimundo había cambiado totalmente a cómo era antes: Su cabello color chocolate alborotado, ojos esmeraldas, piel morena, músculos tonificados, alto, un hombre muy atractivo.

Dos siluetas negras veían su "batalla en el lodo", uno estaba sentado con los dedos entrecruzados, su cabella brillaba sobre el foco y el otro al lado.

-Impresionante... –Comentó- Éste chico es una máquina de pelea viviente, hasta yo mismo le tengo miedo, no parece un muchacho con un alto coeficiente intelectual, pero viendo sus notas... Quizá su inteligencia la utilice moderadamente, hay que traerlo a la base –Dijo.

-Le daré el informe inmediatamente, mí señor –Dio una reverencia y se marchó.

_Dos meses después_

Por medio de uno de los que ayudaban en el templo, les hizo llegar la encomienda desde SPX, la raíz misma. Guan tomó entre sus manos la carta y la leyó, sonrió con satisfacción. Hizo llamar a Raimundo al instante. Él vino a los pocos minutos. "Diga señor".

-Lo has conseguido Raimundo, has obtenido un "sí" para la SPX –Raimundo alzó la vista, sin duda que estaba feliz- Pero ahora más que nunca debes de ser cuidadoso, tu curriculum es implacable, pero debes de saber que tu identidad es de encubierto... He estado guardando esto hasta que llegue el momento, y aquí lo tengo, ten –Guan le entregó un documento de identidad y un pasaporte- Felicitaciones, mañana irás a CosmosXiaolin para presentarte ante tus superiores, no te preocupes por mí... No iré en cuerpo contigo, pero mí voz sí –Le entregó una pantalla de video- Úsala para contactarte conmigo cuando quieras, primero debes enfocarte en tu primer objetivo: Jack, no te diré mucho para sobrecargarte de ideas y solo ocúpate de saber cómo "conocerlo" frente a frente y cuando digo "frente a frente", es todo sobre él... –Dijo Guan. Raimundo asintió con la cabeza: No lo defraudaré –Después de haber empacado sus cosas, de dar un fuerte abrazo a su padre adoptivo como a los otros miembros en el templo, fue al aeropuerto bien temprano y abordó el primer avión que salía de inmediato a CosmosXiaolin, había investigado un poco sobre ella. Para ser solo una ciudad, era reconocida, tenía la misma fama que un país entero. Una ciudad encantadora. Se sentó en el primer asiento y pegó su cabeza contra el vidrio, recordando las últimas palabras de su padre antes de viajar: Usted debe recordar tres cosas, olvidarse de tu identidad aquí y jamás olvidar la muerte de tu padre, no confiar en nadie y no enamorarse de nadie... O toda la gente que te rodea se verá manchada en sangre –Raimundo había llegado a la ciudad y ahora solo podía esperar un coche privado.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Podía sentir el smog. Una figurita estaba parada tras de él, vendiendo volantes: Tome, disfrute su vuelo –Una gran sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Pero a pesar de todo, esas figuras no llegaron a cruzarse. Un coche negro tocó el claxon apenas llegó a pie del aeropuerto, Raimundo bajó las escaleras y montó sobre él. La otra figura recibió una llamada, todos sus volantes habían caído. De su bolso, ella buscó a su vibrante celular hasta encontrarlo: "Tienes Una Llamada Urgente". Primero se agachó para recoger cada volante al mismo tiempo que llevaba el teléfono a su oreja.

-Kimiko habla...

-¿Kimiko? Hola soy yo, tienes una vacante disponible en el "Último Suspiro" ¿Te interesa?

-Eso depende, sino encuentro un empleo fijo, gritaría antes de entrar en la próxima semana.

-Mira aquí está: Se solicita mesera, no requiere experiencia, solo debes ser linda y amable... Cualidades que tú posees, creo que es una ganga.

-No lo sé, ya es suficiente con suplirte en tu empleo de chófer, y esos clubs nocturnos…

-Vamos, Kim, tienes que tener una opción extra por si no te aceptan en la SPX.

-Tienes razón, lo intentaré –Rió un poco. Kimiko colgó el teléfono. Apenas terminó los volantes se dirigió al próximo trabajo. Kimiko Tohomiko era la hija única heredera de las Empresas Electrónicas Tohomiko, había dejado toda su vida de lujos para independizarse y desenvolverse en el ambiente de ciudad como una chica normal y demostrar a su padre, el multimillonario Sr. Tohomiko, que podía ser "independiente de su dinero". Había llegado hace dos meses atrás y había sido atendida en el apto. De su amigo en la ciudad, Dojo, un Ex-agente de la SPX que había visto su don nato para las artes marciales y la ayudaría a ingresar. Kimiko llegó a las oficinas principales para solicitar el empleo. No le pidieron mucho puesto que como dijo Dojo, solo les importaba que tuviera "cara bonita". Kimiko decidió ver cómo sería su primer día de trabajo. El traje que le entregaron era un vestido de lentejuelas fucsia brillante que apenas le llegaban a cubrir los muslos y adicionalmente, una bandeja para beber la nueva malteada que tenía el local a los clientes. Sabía que trabajaría hasta muy tarde, por lo tanto tenía que empeñarse por hacer lo mejor posible.

-¿Disfrutan de su comida? –Kimiko se acercó a una de las mesas- ¿Sabes que le agregaría sazón? ¡La nueva malteada, a un precio tan barato que podría decirse que invita la casa, su sabor no tiene comparación, una experiencia única y agradable, no perderán nada!...

-No queremos comprar nada, vete...

-¡No, no! Es una bebida muy especial, baja en calorías y viene en sabores surtidos...

-Vamos, Helen, comprémosle, la chica se ve que está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo...

-No sé... –Kimiko no dejaba de dar saltitos y hacerle publicidad a su producto.

-Dame dos –Kimiko les entregó sus dos botellas mientras recibía el pago por ellas. Por lo menos iba bien.

* * *

Por otro lado, Raimundo fue conducido a puertas de un edificio abandonado: ¿Es aquí?

-Al ascensor, el último piso –Raimundo frunció el ceño, pero prefirió bajarse del auto. Se dirigió adentro de ese edificio. Nadie podría vivir allí, se notaba que no había sido retocado ni decorado durante años. Las paredes desliñadas y parecieran arrancadas su pintura, el piso le faltaba cerámica, hoyos en las paredes y un rechinante ruido de mansión embrujada. Él fue al ascensor viejo y oxidado, oprimió el último botón. El ascensor lentamente bajó hacia aquel piso, pero luego se movió hacia el lateral de una manera brusca. Dirigiéndose a un compartimiento secreto para cuando se abrieron las puertas. Era un pasillo futurista. Las paredes eran tecnología pura, como si fueran cristales. Los pisos "eran transparentes", pues que parecía que había focos de luces por debajo que alumbraban hacia una puerta que automáticamente se abrió, era una puerta que se abría según las órdenes de "adentro". Sintió un el aire acondicionado ventilar el ambiente, entró. Al fondo en inscripciones plateada SPX. Más atrás de la monumental escultura una pantalla que mostraba toda la vista de zonas de CosmosXiaolin. Un centro de operaciones computarizado con lo último en tecnología de computadoras. La habitación predominaba el blanco. Sillas modernas y seguramente había accesos secretos, solo era el comienzo de lo que veía.

-_Ah, Sr. Pedrosa, veo que ha llegado_ –La silla que estaba volteada mirando el SPX, se volteó, mostrando a una personita sentada- Encantado de conocerlo al fin, soy el líder de la SPX –Extendió la mano. Raimundo vio que aún seguía sentado, se acercó a él y estrechó su mano. El líder era diferente a como lo esperaba, un muchacho de piel amarilla, ojos negros penetrantes de procedencia asiática; vestía una gabardina larga café, camisa manga larga holgada y ondulada, pantalones negros, cinturón negro y hebilla plateada, pero lo más "insólito" era su cabeza calva. Aparentaba tener menos que él.

-Quizá mi presencia lo incomoda un poco o le extraña que alguien como yo sea el líder de una sociedad ultramente secreta, no hay porqué alarmarse, no eres el único, mis habilidades han sido probadas y son perfectamente capaz de dirigir un lugar como este... Soy un gran agente, pero no presumiré mis cualidades, me presentaré coloquialmente: Soy Omi, nada más, y me da gusto conocer que mentes nuevas se unan a esta pequeña organización, venga por aquí, le haré un "tour" del lugar –Omi accionó una palabra, la silla se desplazó hacia él- ¿Qué le pasa? Estoy flotando a centímetros del piso en una silla porque no tengo motivos de pararme.

-¿No puede caminar?

-No, simplemente porque no me da la gana, yo soy el líder y usted debe obedecerme, por aquí, por favor –Se dirigieron a una puerta que estaba a la derecha, Raimundo montó sobre una plataforma que lentamente se desplazaba a la otra habitación, observando que en las paredes colgaban artefactos de tecnología que usaban en sus misiones- La SPX, o Special Provision for Xiaolin, es una entidad marcada con el propósito de proteger a los habitantes de CosmosXiaolin y atender situaciones de emergencia que amenacen el balance armonioso de nuestra ciudad como a la vida de nuestro "presidente", durante años se ha mantenido en secreto esta organización fundada por el presidente Dashi y un superior mayor que todos nosotros juntos, la vieja generación pasó y nosotros somos la nueva que debemos hacer que esa situación siga así... Pero su legado perdura entre nosotros como esas armas que ves allí, son artilugios que nos aporta la compañía de robótica más grande de CosmosXiaolin, Spicer Company., los llamamos Shen Gong Wu... No somos supersticiosos, pero creemos que tiene un poder mágico –Raimundo abrió la puerta. Llegando a otra habitación.

Era casi idéntica a la anterior solo que parecía más una recepción, con más muebles del mismo color blanco. Se acercó a la computadora y oprimió una serie de botones.

-¿Spicer? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿No trabaja más aquí?

-¿Acaso no me explique con claridad? –Inquirió Omi, mostrando un plano del sitio en la computadora que era todo la pared del trasfondo- Dije que la vieja generación pasó, ahora somos la nueva, pero siguen en contacto por si lo necesitamos... Spicer es un empresario actualmente cuya fábrica es el sostén tecnológico de esta ciudad, ¿No vio la publicidad en las paredes? Sus robots o como él llama: Jackbots, son lo último en guardaespaldas como otras cosas, -Explicó- Él, Hannibal Roy Bean, Wuya y Chase Young son ex miembros de la SPX, pero que viven lujosamente, por si no lo ha notado, en nuestra ciudad está en vísperas de reelecciones para la alcaldía, entre los hombres más ricos de este lugar: Young y Roy Bean, ¿Por quién vota?

-No sé, aún no soy un ciudadano de por aquí, ¿Y eso es?... –Raimundo sospechó que ellos eran los tres sujetos de los que hablaba su padre como "asesinos". Señaló al mapa virtual.

-Nuestra base de datos, en resumen diré para que es cada habitación –Un punto verde señalaba cada lugar a medida que iba explicando- Ésta es nuestro cuarto de vigilancia que es el donde estábamos anteriormente donde monitoreamos CosmosXiaolin y llevamos el control de nuestras misiones, el pasillo angosto por el que acabamos de pasar es donde tenemos guardamos nuestras cosas "de espías" ¿Insólito, no? –Rió entre dientes- Éste es nuestro vestíbulo porque si queremos tomarnos un café mientras nos reunimos todos como saludaremos a nuestros nuevos miembros, a la derecha más apartado está la cocina, y a la izquierda de esta zona un baño, por aquí está nuestra sala de entrenamiento para artes marciales y mantenernos en forma con el Maestro Fung, otro baño por aquí, aquí un cuarto virtual también con el propósito de "campo a traviesa", la sala de comunicaciones por allá, la enfermería más acá, y por último... El cuarto de despensa donde contiene todos los expedientes de los agentes y ex-agentes –Terminó de aclarar. Justamente se abrió la puerta.

-Estaba abierta así que decidí pasar, hola compañeros y nuevos compañeros… –Entró un hombre corpulento y rubio, mucho más alto que Raimundo, por su traje parecía jefe del departamento de policías.

-¡Ah! Le presento a un querido amigo y ayudante, el jefe del cuerpo policial, el texano Clay Bailey –Aquel hombre curvaba una gran sonrisa para tener un empleo "peligroso"- Él es Raimundo Pedrosa, nuestro miembro más nuevo... Raimundo, Clay, Clay, Raimundo.

-Un gusto que alguien se una a la manada –Estrecharon sus manos.

-También es un gusto, conocerlo Sr. Bailey.

-Mañana recibiremos a nuestros nuevos miembros, que tendrá la misión más peligrosa de todos los tiempos y casi imposible de realizar –Dijo seriamente Clay.

-¿Cuál? –Preguntó Raimundo.

-Cuidar a la revoltosa, mimada y frívola hija de nuestro presidente, Megan, es un infierno para tener mi edad –Omi llevó una mano a su gran cabeza amarilla. Frotándose las sienes.

Raimundo soltó una risita, en su primer día de trabajo era mejor tomarlo como un día libre, además que no tenían misiones por ahora ya que mientras no había nada que hacer, ellos vigilaban la familia de su presidente y monitoreaban en busca de "actividad sospechosa". Omi le entregó su carnet como miembro y le deseó un buen día, regresando a su original puesto, sin despegarse de su silla. Clay se quedó unos minutos más, hablando con Omi, después de sostener una pequeña charla con Raimundo, lo típico, conocerse mejor. Le preguntó donde era oriundo. Él mintió diciendo que también era estadounidenses, criado por una tía, estudiante de una prestigiosa escuela de artes marciales y estudió en una universidad reconocida, tal como indicaba su identidad nueva. Pronto, la conversación giró en tono a Jack Spicer. Por un minuto, Raimundo sostuvo deseos de adentrarse en ese cuarto donde guardaban todos los expedientes y echar una ojeada a los expedientes de esos ex miembros, pero lo mantuvo para sus adentros.

-¿El viejo Jack? No hablamos mucho más que asuntos de cómo está el trabajo y la familia, cada día está más distante, únicamente nos encontramos en una noche cuando en un mismo día decidimos tomarnos un trago en el bar, pero solo de vista porque pasa tiempo con una novia que tiene o que se yo... No soy la persona más indicada para hablarte sobre su vida.

-¿Un bar? Tengo entendido que CosmosXiaolin tiene buenos bares, la bebida tal vez será excepcional para que vayas allá a derrocharte el dinero, ¿Me puedes decirme como se llama?... –Una vez conseguido el nombre del lugar. Raimundo se despidió brevemente y bajó las escaleras. Tenía un nuevo plan: Quizá en este bar, "casualmente" se encontrara con la "novia" de Jack, una novia debería saber todos los secretos o por lo menos que hace su novio. Su fama con las mujeres aún no pasaba de desapercibido. Quizá lograría algo.

* * *

Al poco tiempo recibió una llamada de su padre. Le contó su plan, éste pareció concordar con él en "visitar" ese bar así como también averiguar todo lo que pudiera en un día de esto en el cuarto de expedientes. En la noche, según las indicaciones de Clay, pudo llegar. Era lo que esperaba. Lujuria y licor entremezclados. Se sentó en un rinconcito a observarlo todo y pidió una bebida. Según Clay, la novia de Jack trabajaba ahí como "cantante" porque tenía una voz de "sirena". A la hora de presentar su espectáculo, ahí estaba. Una despampanante pelirroja, con brillantes ojos verdes, piel color crema y mujer provocativa. Tal como la describió Clay. No tardó en llamar la atención del guapo joven que estaba sentado en la esquina que le arrojó una rosa desde su asiento. Después de la función. Ella se le acercó.

-Muchas gracias por la rosa –Vestía un traje azul de lentejuelas y una estola de plumas- ¿A quién debo agradecer?

-Dime Rai, hermosa función tal como la rosa, ¿Cómo se llama, rosa?

-Dyris –La chica se sentó a su lado. A los pocos segundos, no dejó de coquetearle como pasarle la pierna por la suya. Insinuándole. Hasta que él le correspondió todas sus caricias. Por mucho que le insinuaba, sabía lo que pretendía llegar con todo eso. Tal vez no era tan mala idea. Sería más íntimo llevarla a su habitación en el hotel y emborracharla, aunque tuviera que acostarse con ella para conseguir sus objetivos. Sacó su celular, pues necesitaba un transporte urgente: Hola, Dojo, te necesito... ¿Qué no puedes? ¿Un reemplazo? Bien, tráelo.

-Gracias por su compra –Kimiko jadeó, había logrado vaciar toda la bandeja después de varias horas de trabajo, justamente sonó su celular, lo tomó- Kimiko habla... Ah, hola Dojo, ¿Qué quieres qué?... Dojo estoy muy cansada para recoger un trasnochado y... ¿Qué es urgente?... ¿Qué el tipo paga bien, una oportunidad que no puedo perder? Bien, ¿En qué bar me dijiste que era? Iré... –Kimiko no tenía tiempo para cambiarse su petimetre vestido, la chica solo se colocó su abrigo sobre sus hombros, tomó las llaves de su coche a recoger el supuesto hombre. Se estacionó al frente, salió del auto y se puso a esperar. En el momento que salían Raimundo y Dyris, ella acariciaba su pelo, colgando un brazo de sus hombros.

Raimundo se percató de la presencia de su chófer: ¿Tú eres el reemplazo?...

-¿Tú eres a quién debo recoger?... Me llamo Kimiko Tohomiko.

-Soy Raimundo Pedrosa –Él hizo algo más que verla, Kimiko trataba de hacer que su traje cubriría sus piernas, su mirada parecía desnudarla frente de todos.

-Vamos al auto –Dijo ella hoscamente, entrando en el auto, Raimundo y Dyris entraron en la parte trasera. Ella comenzó a conducir. No dejaba de escuchar por detrás y mirar por el retrovisor que Dyris no paraba de besar a Raimundo, él no le contestaba, solo mantenía su mirada clavada en ella. Kimiko se sintió incómoda, dejó su cartera en el asiento de al lado. Al poco tiempo, Raimundo correspondió los actos de Dyris. Haciendo una escenita detrás de Kimiko.

-¡Oigan! –Gruñó cuando vio que Dyris le estaba quitando la chaqueta a Raimundo- Ustedes pueden tener consideración conmigo y esperar hasta que los lleve al hotel para que hagan lo que hagan, pero no en frente de mí, yo solo estoy cumpliendo mi trabajo y quiero mi paga.

-No te irrites, princesa, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera –Refutó Raimundo- No obedezco tus ordenes, y si quiero besarme con ella, es mi problema, tú estás al volante...

-¡Entonces bien! –Kimiko se estacionó furiosa, tomó su bolso sin percatarse que el celular brincó de ahí para caer en el asiento- ¡CONDUCE TÚ! –Kimiko se salió del auto. Raimundo pareció divertirse con la situación. La chica se dirigió a una parada. Tenía que conseguir un taxi para irse en cuanto antes a su casa. Decidió llamar a Dhoko, pero cuando se puso a registrar en su cartera, se dio cuenta que su celular no estaba.

-¡Oh no! ¡Lo dejé en el auto con ese hijo de...! –Kimiko zapateó- ¡Tengo que volver, puedo recibir una llamada muy importante, Kami ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? –Kimiko se fue hacia donde estaba el auto estacionado, él se había ido. Caminó rápidamente hacia el hotel. Fue a recepción y pidió al recepcionista que se comunicara con el Sr. Raimundo Pedrosa. Él recibió la llamada desde la recepción: ¿Aló?

-Sr. Una señorita lo está buscando, se hace llamar Kimiko y quiere hablar con usted.

-Está equivocado, no conozco a ninguna Kimiko –Mintió Raimundo.

-Dice que no conoce a ninguna Kimiko –Dijo el recepcionista.

-¡¿QUÉ NO CONOCE A NINGUNA KIMIKO? ¡TRAE ACÁ! –Kimiko le arrebató enojada el teléfono al recepcionista- ¡Mira tú, hijo de tu madre, deja de ser descarado que esto es muy serio, dejé el celular en el auto porque yo lo vi y tú tienes las llaves, ven acá y abre el maldito auto para que después sigas haciendo "eso"!

-Estoy en plena sesión de sexo y no puedo bajar porque estoy sin ropa alguna.

-Mira...

-Adiós –Raimundo le trancó. Kimiko colgó el teléfono frustrada, fue al estacionamiento y buscó el auto. Trató de abrirlo. Pero lo único que logró fue patear las llantas del coche. Kimiko miró su celular, estaba muy desesperada. Raimundo pudo conseguir lo que quería, después de varias copas en las que fingió beber. Dyris estaba ebria. Él tenía puesta su bata de dormir como ella estaba encubierta entre sus sábanas. Raimundo acarició su pelo.

-No deberíamos hacer esto, nos podrían descubrir, tú tienes novio...

-Noooooooooooo… Él no se dará cuenta, hace años que ni ya me para, fue hace mucho, mucho, mucho... –Dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Desde que firmó un contrato con HEX, no para de estar con ellos a toda hora ni hablar de Chase a toda hora, creo que él es gay, pero Chase ni le hace caso… Estaba sola... Triste, triste, muy triste... Hasta que te hallé a ti, primor –Dijo ella, acariciándolo.

-¿HEX? –Indagó Raimundo, lo había inscrito en la bala que tenía en el hombro de su padre, y según él mismo, era de parte de los francotiradores que los mataron y asaltaron la tienda- ¿Qué es HEX? –Pero Dyris había caído en un profundo sueño. Raimundo salió de la cama. Pensativo, para cuando asomó su cabeza por la ventana vio a Kimiko rendirse en su intento de patear el auto.

* * *

Kimiko había regresado a su casa sin su celular, lo había perdido y el tal Raimundo no iba a ayudarla. Así que desistió de su intento, tirándose a su cama, agotada. Apenas tocó la almohada, cayó rendida a un sueño que fue despertado por una llamada telefónica al día siguiente. Ella desplazó su mano hasta el teléfono, llevó el auricular a su oreja: ¿Hola? Sí… Ella habla, ¿Qué pasa? –Kimiko puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas- ¡¿No?... ¡¿SÍ? ¡SÍ! –Kimiko descolgó el teléfono, saltando en su cama como una niña mientras "bailaba".

Prontamente de colocarse su uniforme: Una camisa larga blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra con botones de adorno, un bolsillo con un ribete, los puños de la camisa eran blancas y una solapa, corbata negra, pantalones holgados negros y mocasines color caramelo. Fue recogida por un coche negro, llevada hasta un edificio, viejo y abandonado.

-El ascensor, último piso –Kimiko subió las escaleras y llegó al ascensor, presionó el botón que la llevaría al último piso. Como si la empujaran llegó hasta una habitación especial cuando se abrieron las compuertas, era como un vestíbulo donde predominaba el blanco.

-Bienvenida a la SPX, Srta. Tohomiko –Saludó una persona desde su silla "flotante"- Yo soy Omi, un gusto en conocerla, por favor pase –Ella se puso en fila junto con otros dos agentes nuevos- Bien ahora que estamos todos, les doy la bienvenida a SPX, como agentes especiales nuestro deber es proteger a los ciudadanos de nuestra ciudad así como a nuestros miembros, ustedes fueron seleccionados por sus habilidades entre muchas personas, para proteger la familia del Presidente Dashi como simples "guardaespaldas" o como le decimos nosotros, Guardaespaldas Wudai... A medida que su experiencia va a aumentando, puede que se les asignen misiones de más alto riesgo y... –La puerta se abrió de repente- ¡Oh, Raimundo llegaste, es hora que te presente a los nuevos agentes!

-_¿Raimundo?... ¿No será "ese Raimundo"? _–Kimiko se volteó. Vio con horror como aquel mismo muchacho de la otra noche estaba parado delante de ella, vestido con el uniforme de la SPX. Kimiko sintió el hígado pesado.

-¿Tú aquí? ¿Eres la chófer malhumorada? Vaya, entonces si valió la pena para que te dé tu celular y aquí está la paga por tus servicios hospitalarios...

-¿Se conocen? –Inquirió Omi.

-Sí.

-¡NO! –Rugió Kimiko, volteándose nerviosa- _Tierra... ¿Por qué no te abres para que me tragues? _–Pensó.

* * *

**A/N: Fin del capi número dos. Actualicé este nada más porque una morsa me llamó y no me dejó hacer nada con Warriors of the Caribbean, descuiden, lo haré mañana si es que la morsa no vuelve a interrumpirnos.**

**Aclaro que Dyris existe (es la sirena del episodio 28, creo, "Los Gritos de una Sirena") así como la tan esperada aparición de Megan (Que es la prima de Jack Spicer, y apareció en el episodio "Viendo y Oyendo", como tiene actitud de niña mimada, le dejé el papel). Me pareció bonito dejar a Clay con el papel de policía. Y a Omi como el líder de la SPX, si te preguntas por qué nunca se para de su silla, la respuesta la daré en episodios posteriores… Créeme, es hilarante el porqué. **

**Por si no te habías dado cuenta te explicaré lo que pasó en los dos episodios: Un hombre fue asesinado injustamente por los miembros de su propio equipo que aseguran que él sabe de información capaz de hacerlos culpables de ciertas cosillas que hicieron, y podría llevarlos tras las rejas y privarlos de su poderío porque aparentan ser unos señores aristócratas, pero son unas "ratas sucias". Estos son Jack Spicer, Chase Young, Wuya y Hannibal Roy Bean, que posteriormente se convierten en las figuras más importantes de CosmosXiaolin. Este hombre era el papá de Raimundo, y su amigo crió al chico para que tomara venganza de este acto. Después de años de entrenamiento es aceptado por esta organización secreta dirigida por Omi, quien es el nuevo líder. Al mismo tiempo está Kimiko, una muchacha que quiere mostrar a su padre que puede desenvolverse bien como una mujer independiente normal, pero su vida da un nuevo giro cuando conoce a Raimundo Pedrosa. **

**Esta historia es como una novela porque estas tramas se entretejen varias cosas para averiguar un misterio que esconde cada uno de esos rostros para hacer justicia al caso injustamente cometido hace veinticuatro años, por ejemplo: ¿Ya sabes qué demonios es HEX? Si no sabes y no quieres jugar al detective, lo averiguarás en el episodio que viene. Porque casi todos aquí esconden un misterio que se relacionan con lo que estos señores hicieron. Todo esto lo soñé, luego de leerme el Conde de Montecristo. **

**Pero no perderé el hilo de la serie, hay cositas que siguen como que Kimiko sigue siendo millonaria y aún sigue mencionándose el nombre de Shen Gong Wu. Y la cantina donde Kimiko fue a buscar trabajo, El Último Suspiro, existe... Apareció en el episodio el Tesoro del Espadachín Ciego, ahí estaba el arma wudai de Kimiko y también se menciona la palabra "Wudai". **

**No lo distraigo más, disfruten capi y manténganse alerta a una nueva actualización. No olviden comentar si les gustó. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. HEX

_**HEX**_

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre Omi, Raimundo y Kimiko. "¿Se conocen o no se conocen?". Los otros dos agentes miraban según quien hablaba en el momento. Era un clímax de tensión que se produjo en el ambiente. Kimiko jadeó, bajó la cabeza.

-Nos conocemos –Raimundo se acercó a donde estaba Kimiko y le entregó en efectivo sus servicios por lo de la otra noche así como también su teléfono- Ella fue mí chofer y quien amablemente me llevó a medio camino hasta mi casa, se fue sin su paga –Kimiko no sabía si botarle el dinero por la cabezota o solo aceptarlo frente a todo los agentes. No quería relacionarse con él de esa forma, lo harían parecer muy dudoso. Solo se quedó paralizada, apretando el dinero en shock, solo pudo mirar de reojo a Omi.

-Bien, omitiendo las escenas que ocurrieron brevemente, prosigo –Continuó Omi- Nosotros damos nuestros servicios a la gente, pero fundamentalmente por la vida de la familia del presidente, ya tenemos agentes encubiertos en su casa y que persiguen a todas partes a sus mismos miembros por evitar que alguien atente contra su vida, empero no hemos podido proteger a uno de la familia, no porque todo el tiempo le lanzan balas sino por cuestiones de cartas de renuncio... Srtas. Kimiko y Keiko, ustedes se ocuparán de esa personita, serás sus guardaespaldas personales y evitarán que algo malo le pase o será sus culpas, no es porque quiera sino porque son órdenes inmediatas superiores, ya tiene un horario establecido para su entrenamiento y el resto del día estarán con esa persona cuando salga... Eh, al menos que la necesitemos para otros asuntos –Musitó, entregándoles unos informes- En cuanto a usted Sr. Jermaine Marsden, usted se quedará conmigo como asistente –Dijo finalmente.

-¿Y esa persona a la que cuidaremos, es un "ella" o no tiene nombre? –Preguntó Keiko.

-Megan, es la hija del presidente –Contestó Omi. Pasado los segundos, habían llegado a la casa del presidente Dashi que las recibió gratamente. Era una hermosa casa que estaba casi fuera de la ciudad. Contaba con unos hermosos jardines llenos de arbustos con rosales y otros podados de una forma especial, una fuente en el centro, cerámicas que figuraban un sendero hasta una casa estilo zen. Había campanillas y siempre pegaba un olor a incienso en cada habitación que por poco no habían puertas si no arcos de entradas, sirvientes que vestían glamorosos trajes de seda que recordaban a la antigua y la bella tradicional China, muchos objetos de cerámica como el jade que decoraban como otros artilugios decorativos.

-Les agradezco que estén aquí –Dijo, según habían oído, el presidente era un "fanático" a la cultura de su país y un tanto excéntrico, algunos aseguraban que tenía "alma de niño"- Ella les encantará recibirlos, le gusta tener nuevos amigos, si grita es porque todavía no supera el problema de su madre y no ha tenido buenos días en el colegio... –Los llevo hasta su cuarto, tocó su puerta- Megan, tienes visitas...

-¡No quiero tener visitas a estas horas, no estoy de humor, puedes decirles que se vayan por donde vinieron!

-Megan, no seas grosera, dales una oportunidad… –Dashi abrió la puerta, bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se hicieron a un lado Kimiko, Keiko y Raimundo cuando les arrojó algo.

-No quiero más guardaespaldas, no necesito protección.

-Debes entender que es por tu bien, hija, no tienes que comportarte de esa manera.

-Antes de ser el presidente, eras mí padre, antes de ser tú reino, ¡Era mí reino! ¡No quiero a unas guardaespaldas así sea que no tenga que salir jamás de mí casa! –La habitación de Megan era una habitación rosa chillón por todos lados, estantes con peluches y muñecas, un tocador para maquillarse a una esquina, un armario electrónico, una tablet y un escritorio.

-Sí quiere guardaespaldas –Dashi se volteó sonriendo rígido- Tiene el sentido del humor de su padre, no le hagan caso –Rió nerviosamente, bloqueándole la vista a los agentes.

-¡Yo no dije que quiero guardaespaldas, si vuelves a manipular todo lo que digo, te juro...! –Megan lo acusó con un dedo con actitud vanidosa, pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de Raimundo entre sus guardaespaldas- Oye, a ti no te había visto, ¿Serás mi guardaespaldas?

-No, el Sr. Pedrosa está aquí solo de paso, sus esbirros serán las Srtas. Kimiko y Keiko… -Megan soltó un berrinche, arrojándoles otra almohada, volvió a esconderse en sus sábanas.

-Creo que no nos quiere –Susurró Keiko. Kimiko soltó una risita, asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

Luego de haber hablado un poco con el presidente se despidieron, de regreso a la base. Pues habían acordado dar un pequeño adiestramiento en el salón con el Maestro Fung. Fueron guiados hasta un enorme salón espacioso. El piso de madera, paredes de papel y colchones extendidos. Una decoración de pergaminos con tinta china. Y de un lado el maestro.

-Tengo el honor de presentarles al Maestro Fung, es el "entrenador" que pone en forma a todos nuestros agentes y un gran maestro en el arte de la meditación, no solo en el arte marcial, para mí es más que eso, es como un padre… –Susurró Omi. Los agentes ofrecieron su mano, pero el viejo zen prefirió dar una reverencia. Decidieron responderle de la misma forma. No era una persona de muchas palabras y si abría la boca era para decir algo sabio.

Él decidió ponerlos en parejas para que lucharan entre ellos y mejoraran sus tácticas, luego de darles el gi (un kimono y un pantalón holgado). Para sorpresa de Kimiko, su pareja para el enfrentamiento fue Raimundo: Oye, si tú... –Hizo un gesto con las manos. Ella lo tomó por el brazo, ejerciendo el peso de fuerza sobre su hombro, lo volcó. Raimundo estaba en el suelo, sorprendido. Kimiko le dio una sonrisita.

-Para ser menudita, eres fuerte, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? –Raimundo se levantó.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto? –Lo volvió a volcar- ¿Te refieres a eso? Un pequeño truco que aprendí, soy una muchacha que vive en la ciudad, tengo que defenderme... Y "ese" fue por dejarme como lunática frente a todos –Gruñó, le extendió la mano. Raimundo la tomó, lo ayudó a subir: ¿Y cómo era ese truco? Me gustaría que me enseñaras –Kimiko asintió.

-Así –Kimiko tomó su brazo, a punto de volverlo a volcar. Raimundo interpuso en su pie en el tobillo de la chica, intercambiando posiciones. Kimiko cayó al suelo. Chillando. Sentía el dolor fuertemente, creyó que se había lesionado. Todos los practicantes corrieron hacia donde estaban ellos. Creyendo que Raimundo la había volcado. Éste lo negó, aludiendo que Kimiko había "tropezado", pero estaba dispuesto a "enmendar su error".

-¿Cómo? ¿A enmendar tu error? ¡De ninguna manera! –Kimiko se levantó, pero se volvió a sostener de los estudiantes, Raimundo sonrió y levantó a Kimiko en brazos- ¡Bájame! ¡Yo estoy muy bien, puedo caminar sola! –Chilló Kimiko. Pero Raimundo no la bajó por mucho que pataleara. La metió en su coche, conduciéndola directo a su casa, luego de que estuvo un rato tratando de convencerla que era el único que podía llevarla, era una oferta única que hacía ya que era una mujer. Apenas llegaron a puerta de su edificio. Bajó del auto, cojeando se dirigió a las escaleras, incluso se desmoronó chillando. Raimundo no dudó en "ofrecer sus servicios", llevándola personalmente a su apto.

-¿En qué piso?

-El último.

-¿Por qué tan lejos?

-Estoy coja por tú culpa –Gruñó. Raimundo llevó a Kimiko hasta verla completamente a salvo dentro de su apartamento, sentada sobre su sofá. No era un lugar muy lujoso a decir verdad, cómodo y sofisticado. Algunos electrodomésticos, equipos electrónicos, muebles cómodos, una cocina a la derecha a simple vista y un constreñido pasillo que seguramente conducía a otras habitaciones. Raimundo soltó un comentario: "Bonito". Kimiko lo miraba fijamente, parecía enfadada, masculló algo entre dientes.

-Ahora ponte un hielo, conduce con cuidado y no te lastimes -Kimiko gesticuló con la boca, pero no pudieron salir palabras sino ligeros susurros que fueron parte del viento, contempló cómo se alejaba. Raimundo bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Ya anochecía. El momento era perfecto para infiltrarse al cuarto de expedientes. Miró su celular, sonrió, por suerte podía ir a tomar una foto. Montó sobre su vehículo, haría una parada antes de ir a casa. Estacionó su vehículo cerca. Se bajó. Se dirigió al edificio y repitió el procedimiento de siempre.

Notó que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Según el mapa que le mostró Omi, el cuarto se hallaba detrás de ésta habitación, un lugar escondido, un pasadizo secreto anti-chismosos. Fue hasta la computadora. Oprimió unos botones, pero no supo como entrar. Hasta ver a la enorme escultura de SPX. Se acercó un poco más. Notando un botón rojo, en el lomo de la S. Lo oprimió. Una pared desocupada mostro acceso a unas escaleras secretas. Subió.

Era un cuartico con una ventana, poco espacioso y repleto hasta muebles de archivos. Cada gaveta tenía enmarcada una letra. Fue primordialmente a la "**J**", abrió la gaveta y comenzó a registrar cada informa de las carpetas de manila que tenían anotado el nombre en la parte superior.

-Jack, Jack, Jack... –Buscó, justamente halló un documento que tenía la inscripción de: Jack Spicer. Lo sacó, luego sacaría el de los otros tres. Jack Spicer era su primera misión. Abrió el expediente. Sacando un bolígrafo que venía instalado con una lucecita que le sirvió como linterna, revolviendo los papeles. Observó su foto. Soltó un resoplido. Siguió viendo todo, sacó su celular empezó a tomarle fotografías a cada página. Mientras leía por encima. Fue el último miembro en ingresar en la organización anterior. Aportó más cabeza que acciones físicas, por lo visto era un inútil. Se especializó por cubrir gasto que necesitaban como dar artefactos tecnológicos que beneficiarían a la SPX, parece que de cuna fue un niño rico. Se separó de la organización un año después del "pequeño incidente borrado". Sus relaciones con los demás miembros parecieron romperse puesto que jamás volvió hablar con ellos. Se dedicó por completo al servicio de su empresa, realizó muchas donantes para caridad y misteriosamente contrajo convenios con HEX.

-Ese nombre otra vez, estaba inscrito en la bala de mí padre, Dyris lo mencionó... La última vez no pudo responderme porque cayó dormida luego de las copas, tendré que salir con ella una vez más si quiero saber qué es eso –Decidió.

* * *

Kimiko despertó muy temprano para ir a su trabajo, no se movió después de que Raimundo la dejara en su sofá, tomó una sábana vieja y se la puso encima. Para cuando se levantó, el dolor era más leve. Recordó con decepción que tenía que atender a la pretensiosa hija del presidente, pero si quería ese empleo debía de hacer todo lo que le pidieran. El coche negro de la SPX pasó a recogerla puntualmente al haber bajado las escaleras, la ventana medio se abrió, ahí estaba Keiko: Nena, ¿Qué te pasa? Tu cabello está alborotado, deberías peinarte.

-Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando duermes en un sofá –Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

El coche pasó a recoger a la condescendida hija del presidente, su próxima parada sería la universidad. Megan soltó un comentario hosco al aspecto desliñado de Kimiko: Pareces una campesina, pero eso es lo que eres –Kimiko decidió contener su enojo, Megan entró al auto.

En la universidad, Megan se sentó en la última fila. Kimiko y Keiko se posicionaron detrás de ella. Atendiendo a una aburrida clase. De seguida al terminar, una muchacha se acercó.

-Megan, aquí tienes... –Kimiko la derribó Incontinenti cuando se acercó atropelladamente hacia la hija del presidente- ¡Por favor, no me lastimes!

-¡¿O sea cuál es tu problema mental? ¡Déjala en paz! –Megan empujó a Kimiko, ayudando a subir a su compañera que le entregó sus apuntes, diciéndole gracias por dejarla copiarse en el examen, luego se dirigió a sus guardaespaldas wudai- Oigan, por la misma razón en la que las tengo a ustedes, es porque no tengo amigas, papá no entiende eso, pero no solo soy la hija de él como todos dicen sino también una adolescente normal que también necesita su espacio personal –Gruñó Megan, luego de que salieran de la universidad y se dirigieran al auto. Kimiko se sintió un poco culpable por lo hecho anteriormente. Se disculparía.

-Oye, Megan, siento mucho lo que pasó, prometo que no volverá a suceder... Son solo...

-Sí, solo órdenes, es todo lo que todas dicen, pero eso no va a cambiar nada, ¿Verdad? –Dijo ella con voz chillona, Kimiko bajó la cabeza- Oh, vamos, quita esa cara... Si vamos a ser amigas, debemos perdonarnos en todo momento, he planificado una actividad en la que nos podemos divertir las tres juntas, ¡Tengan! –Megan les entregó dos bolsas de compras, al abrirla eran vestidos coquetos lujosos- ¿No pretenderán que vayan con esas fachas?

-¿A dónde vamos? –Inquirió Keiko, examinando el vestido.

-A la disco –Sonrió Megan. Cuando dijo que iban a la disco, no bromeaba. Kimiko y Keiko se habían puesto los vestidos cortos que les llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, ella lo había hecho apropósito. Se habían sentado en una mesa, con sus posturas de guardianas, viendo a Megan bailar. Kimiko estaba un poco incómoda, era la primera vez que estaba en una discoteca, no creía que era lo adecuado, pero se lo toleró porque era cierto lo que había dicho esa mañana. Las luces le reflejaban en la cara, la música resonando hasta romper los tímpanos, la gente bailando hasta tarde, el licor pasaba entre las meseras, mesitas por allí y la locura era quien llevaba la corona y batuta de esa noche.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Están en una discoteca, no pueden quedarse ahí como estatuas cuando la diversión está aquí, vengan!... –Keiko fue la primera en levantarse, por ser quien lo dudaba desde un principio, lo primero que hizo fue mecerse- ¡No, querida, la cadera, el truco está en la cadera! ¡Tienes que verme cuando me muevo de verdad! ¿Kimiko, no vienes?

-Prefiero a polvearme la nariz, con permiso –Kimiko se levantó al baño. Para cuando se dio la vuelta, se percató que ellas no eran las únicas que estaban allí. Raimundo y Dyris estaban sentados en una mesita en otro acto de besuqueo. No entendía porque tenía una sensación de incomodidad al verlos, se dio la vuelta, marchándose. Raimundo estrechó a Dyris entre sus hombros: ¿Así que dime, amor? ¿Qué es tan importante para tu novio haya dejado a un bombón como tú, qué hace ahora que no pueda estar contigo?

-¿Pelusita?... Yo que sé, rompí con él anoche, porque tú me gustas mucho más que él... Eres mejor que él en todos los sentidos, la otra noche me sentí muy viva, Rai –Sonrió Dyris. La sonrisa de Raimundo se opacó. Entonces sus servicios no eran útiles. Perdió su tiempo.

-Cómo lo siento, pero aún más lo siento, cuando te cuente una verdad aún peor...

-¿Qué verdad? –Inquirió un poco seria, besando sus labios.

-Tengo novia –La miró a los ojos, Dyris frunció el ceño y apretó los nudillos: "_Mientes"-_ No, es la pura verdad, soy un hombre comprometido... Ahora rompamos nosotros –Kimiko salió del baño, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Keiko. Que estaba bailando, percibió que no estaba Megan por ninguna parte. Tocó su hombro, deteniéndola.

-¿Y la hija del presidente?

-Ah, está aquí... –Señaló a donde no estaba nadie. Miró a Kimiko con cara de horror. Las 2 se lanzaron desesperadas en su búsqueda. Kimiko dijo que la buscaría por la discoteca, y la otra buscaría a las afueras de la discoteca. Kimiko fue en busca por todo el lugar, veía a un montón de jóvenes adultos bailar, pero no estaba Megan con su chaqueta rosa imparable. Y justamente cruzaba hacia ella, Raimundo con Dyris por detrás, estaban discutiendo.

-¿Y sí es así? ¿Dónde está tú novia? –Chilló Dyris.

-Raimundo que bueno que te encuentro, ¿Has visto a Megan? –Indagó Kimiko desesperada. Raimundo no dijo nada si no que tomó el rostro de Kimiko entre sus manos, dirigiéndolo hacia él, sus labios se encontraron en un apasionante beso frente a millones de personas. La chica puso los ojos desorbitados, no podía creer que estaba haciendo. Dyris echaba humo. Raimundo se separó de Kimiko, sintiendo su aliento cerca de él. Kimiko estaba en shock.

-Hola, amor –Dijo él con voz seductora, Kimiko tenía los ojos desorbitados y en la misma pose, ese beso había arrancado todas las palabras de su boca. Dyris estaba llorando rabiosa.

-¡Bien, disfruta tu vida con tu novia! –Dyris jaló a Raimundo hacia ella y lo cacheteó. Él se tocó la mejilla, viéndola contonear las caderas mientras se dirigía furibunda hacia la salida. Keiko vino agarrando a Megan del brazo bruscamente, llamando a Kimiko.

-¡Kimiko no tienes que preocuparte, amiga, la encontré escabulléndose con sus amigas tras un árbol, creo que está pasada de copas!

-Eso no es verdad –Chilló Megan. Kimiko no pareció oír nada, solo miraba a Raimundo sin poder parpadear, sin poder respirar, sin poder decir nada.

-Gracias Kimiko, aquí está mi gratitud por tus servicios–Raimundo tomó su mano, dándole un dinero. Kimiko tragó saliva, parpadeó, su habla había vuelto a ella, ahora lo recordaba todo. Ella le votó el dinero por la cabeza, parecía indignada.

-Entiéndeme: No soy tú chica ni quiero que me pagues, no todo se soluciona con dinero, el dinero no ha podido solucionarme la vida porque no quiero... No es así –Gruñó Kimiko.

-No te pongas así, ¿No me digas que ese fue tu primer beso? –Rió Raimundo. Kimiko llevó las manos a su boca, prefirió no responderle, solo fue hasta donde estaba Keiko.

-Vámonos, es hora de llevar a casa a Megan, yo conduzco... Ustedes han bebido mucho –Le dijo. Kimiko llevó a Megan a su casa sana y salva, sin recordar los indecorosos ocurridos y a Keiko, igualmente. Kimiko después fue hasta su casa, cerrando la puerta tras ella, suspiró profundamente, volvió a deslizar sus dedos por sus labios, recordando cómo se sentía. Aún no sabía cómo describir lo que sintió en ese momento: Rabia, incomodidad o felicidad. En verdad, ese sí fue su primer beso.

* * *

Omi estaba comiendo trituras de papitas mientras monitoreaba a CosmosXiaolin. La puerta se abrió tras de él, alguien se acercaba. Actuó como si nada. Era un día posterior.

-Mí señor, llegó un reporte desde varios centros de salud...

-No es mi problema que haya insuficiencia en los doctores o que los equipos que manejan sean un disparate...

-Desastre.

-¡Eso también! Como sea para eso existen los tipos que dirigen esta ciudad para remediarlo.

-Pero este no es cualquier reporte y no es por los hospitales sino las personas que llegan a él –Dijo Jermaine. Omi mordió la papita mientras lentamente se volteaba hacia él. Le arrebató el sobre de manila, leyendo los informes detalladamente. Sus ojos se pusieron desorbitados.

-Vaya, vaya... Esto es interesante, llamen a todos los agentes, necesitamos una reunión.

Jermaine asintió con la cabeza, oprimió una tecla y dictó el mensaje para todos. Ellos tenían un intercomunicador para comunicarse con noticas de gravedad, ellos recibieron la noticia y partieron de inmediato. Todos los agentes se mostraron por delante de la pantalla donde estaba Omi. El primero en asistir fue Raimundo. Kimiko, Keiko, también estaban ahí. Clay se presentó de último.

-Lamentos de sacarlos de su rutina diaria, pero lamento informarles una noticia de gravedad –Omi oprimió una tecla, inmediatamente la pantalla mostró un gráfico- El siguiente gráfico muestra un índice de personas que han sido afectadas por una grave alergia que ha azotado a nuestra pequeña comunidad paradisiaca, esta alergia es un poco más complicada según las fuentes de hospitales que han comprobado que la presión arterial de las personas disminuye y una palidez amarillenta que denotan una falta de energía en las personas, debilitándolas en pocas palabras, hay una cosa que hace que esto sea producido y nuestros médicos ya han descubierto la causa... –Omi presionó una tecla, mostrando un logotipo de una empresa que se le hizo muy familiar a Raimundo: HEX- ¿Reconocen esto?...

-¿Qué es HEX? –Preguntó Raimundo en voz baja.

-HEX... Es Harina Exprés –Dijo Omi como si hubiera leído la menta de Raimundo- Una compañía que ha sido últimamente "patrocinada" o mejor dicho, una compañía creada por la mente dueña de Spicer Compañías. O como se llame... Para averiguar qué demonios está pasando, he escogido a dos agentes para que vayan e investiguen esto yendo al corazón de esta compañía: Raimundo Pedrosa y Kimiko Tohomiko, ¿Nos harían los honores? –Indagó Omi- Creo que sí todo sale como pienso, el Sr. Spicer será sometido a una investigación en que dudará por cuántos días seguirá paseando por las calles a una estadía larga en la carmel.

-Cárcel.

-¡Eso también! Pueden retirarse –Ordenó Omi, él se volteó, dándoles la espalda.

Kimiko estaba muy sorprendida que el líder los había puesto junto con Raimundo. Pero él ya había dicho: "Yo dicto las órdenes y ustedes las cumplen". Raimundo y Kimiko fueron al estacionamiento.

-Yo conduzco –Dijo Raimundo. Tomaron asiento y se dirigieron hacia la compañía HEX.

El auto ya tenía las coordenadas para dirigirse hacia la compañía, así que no fue necesario que condujera. La fábrica estaba un poco afuera de la ciudad. Parecían varias torres, una más grande que la otra. Tres desde la más grande hasta la más pequeña, las otras parecían un "cuadrado" recto por tener el mismo tamaño. Ambos entraron en las oficinas principales y fueron conducidos a la "torre norte" donde estaba el cerebro de todo. Vieron como los operadores fabricaban la harina a simple vista no se veía dañino, pero todo era diferente una vez ingerida en el buche. Un hombre ocupaba la oficina principal. Rubio con una pollina que cubría su mirada, corpulento, con una camisa rosa y pantalón café de cuero, tenía un acento notable como Clay, salvo que éste era ruso. Se presentó como Vlad. Kimiko empezó sutilmente insinuando que según fuentes "creíbles", muchas personas llegaban a hospitales presentando síntomas de alergia por haber consumido su harina, más que todo era niños y personas pobres. Vlad desmintió todos aquellos rumores, nada malo estaba ocurriendo con su harina y no entendía semejante interrogación.

-Porque nos preocupa la salud de nuestra gente, no quiero ver a las funerarias inundadas por muertos a causa de un error humano –Comentó Raimundo, cruzando los brazos.

-Esta harina viene de nuestros mejores lugares de extracción, su calidad es cien por ciento asegurada que no hay nada malo en ella, si esos miserables se mueren... Es a lo mejor que tienen las manos tan sucias que contaminan la harina, el Sr. Spicer ha hecho una generosa contribución con aportar comida a centros de orfandad, por ejemplo y los malagradecidos le pagan inventando chismes sin fundamento... Y yo les advierto que si ustedes no abandonan esta oficina –Vlad cerró frente su nariz una carpeta cuando asomaba la mirada- Llamaré a los guardias para que les pateen el culo directo hacia la calle, llévese esto, Srta. –Dijo Vlad al entregarla a una mujer la carpeta que fisgoneaba Raimundo, él captó a donde la llevaba.

-Oiga, nosotros venimos de buena gana y por voluntad de nuestro jefe, no tiene derecho a…

-Kimiko, déjalo...

-Pero...

-¡Déjalo, ahondamos lo suficiente: Tiemblan ante nuestra presencia en este lugar, vámonos! –Raimundo la llevó del hombro, directo a la salida. Kimiko aún buscaba su mirada. Él la enfocaba hacia Vlad, que al poco tiempo de irse, pareció enviar un mensaje por fax a cierta persona. Raimundo sospechó que estaba alertando a Jack. Kimiko se zafó de Raimundo.

-Un momento, tengo que ir al baño de mujeres –Murmuró Kimiko antes de irse. Raimundo medio sonrió, eso le daba el tiempo de apoderarse de esa misteriosa carpeta, pero primero tenía que sacar a toda esa gente en el edifico. Y tenía una idea. Raimundo se dirigió hacia el primer cubo de basura que halló. Por suerte llevaba un encendedor en el bolsillo, lo prendió y echó sobre el cubo de basura. Lo empujó. El humo de la quema de basura emprendió a bombardear el edificio, alertando a las personas. Raimundo activó la alarma de emergencia. La gente salió corriendo como loca, huyendo del edificio. Kimiko tuvo que evacuar como desesperada mientras la pisoteaba la gente. Buscando a Raimundo. Él tomó un riesgo, al agarrarse de la barandilla del otro lado, caminando hasta rodear el piso y luego pasó por el otro lado. Llegó hasta el cuarto donde la secretaria llevó la carpeta. La reconoció entre los estantes. La abrió y ojeó por encima, sacó su celular, tomándole foto a cada página.

-A juzgar por las páginas, meramente esto es un registro de cada transacción y movimiento de la empresa que le cuenta Vlad a Jack; si todo es como pienso, este asunto es mucho peor de lo que parece o de lo que piensa Omi... Solo una palabra para esto: _Contrabandistas_.

* * *

**A/N: Sí, mis capis realmente son muy largos y este iba a ser más largo, pero para no abrumarlos, decidí dejarlo hasta aquí. **

**En mi punto de vista como visitante, diría que se está poniendo bueno y no sé como iría la cosa, solo es sabido dos cosas: Hay algo raro en la harina que hace que la gente se enferme y parece ser que esto va mucho más allá. **

**En mi punto de vista de autora, diría que no te pierdas el próximo capi pues que Jack Spicer saldrá después de tanto tiempo a enfrentar una rueda de prensa, pero todo toma un giro desprevenido cuando Spicer haga su primer movimiento... ¿Podrá Raimundo vengarse del exitoso empresario? ¿Podrá Omi ingeniárselas y ser más rápido que Jack? ¿Podrá Jack caer en la celada de SPX o escapará como otras veces? Todo eso en el capi que viene. **

**Aclaro que Megan es oriunda del capi Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil, Vlad hace su primera aparición en el capi The Crystal Glasses, de la segunda temporada, y sí es... Un ruso y es contratado por Jack, Keiko es un personaja nombrado por Kimiko y que domina como su mejor amiga japonesa y Jermaine apareció en el episodio "My Homey Omi" y "Sometimes Jermaine", y es el mejor amigo de Omi originalmente, él tiene una participacion muy importante a medida que vamos pasando esto. Cualquier duda, hablen. Cualquier crítica (porque me esfuerzo para hacer coherente cualquier cosa que diga sobre el mundo del crimen como los terroristas, contrabandistas... soy solo una personita que quiere hacerlo real) la aceptaré. Si quieren decir que les encanta por un review, me harán feliz. Hasta otra mis agentes. **


	4. El Primero: Jack Spicer

**4º**

_**El primero: Jack Spicer**_

Kimiko bajaba tambaleante las escaleras gritando el nombre de Raimundo, no estaba entre las personas hasta que se volteó y chocó con él. Del susto, le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Oye, qué te pasa? ¿Es que tú hablas con los puños? ¿Eres una gánster?

-¡Eres un idiota, me dejaste sola en ese momento de pánico, solo te preocupa su seguridad!

-Lamento no seguirte hasta adentro del baño de mujeres, tengo mi orgullo masculino -Rumió Raimundo. Kimiko soltó un bufido. Decidió que era momento de regresar a la SPX, había muchas cosas que reportar a Omi y sus hombres.

Un helicóptero sobrevolaba ruidosamente sobre la asamblea para la conferencia de prensa que iba acontecer hace unos segundos. Desesperadamente unos autos se estacionaron cerca de la cera, saliendo un cuantioso número de periodistas y números de personas que asistían a la conferencia. Todos los canales informativos de CosmosXiaolin se conglomeraron ante la presencia de una nave que lentamente aterrizaba desde el cielo. La SPX había asistido a través de los ojos de un hombre. Cuando Omi dijo que apenas abrirían la investigación en contra de Jack Spicer, la ciudad se volcaría patas arriba, debían de ser testigos de cada uno de los movimientos de Spicer en la conferencia. Raimundo se ofreció voluntariamente, solo se colocó una gorra con una mini cámara espía para que los miembros de la SPX vieran esa conferencia privada. La televisión filmaría el evento de la entrada y salida de Jack. Pronto aquella nave aterrizó, fue construida por las manos del mismo Jack que bajó de su vehículo.

-_Nos acercamos al rico empresario dueño de la Compañía Spicer, Jack Spicer, sometido a la investigación injusta de parte del dpto. De la CIA... ¿Qué tiene que decir acerca de este hecho?_

-Solo digo que estoy muy indignado de esta acción tomada, yo creía que tenía derechos en los cuales se me respetaba y si quieres saber qué es lo que pienso... Lo diré allá adentro –Él se adentró, dejando a la prensa persiguiéndolo hasta más no poder. Omi veía por uno de los televisores la declaración de Jack. Luego sintonizó lo que Raimundo veía. Él se sentó en un asiento de los de atrás para escuchar el discurso de Spicer, alegando su defensa.

-No puedo creer que he sido víctima de una sucia artimaña de personas que lo único que quieren es perjudicarme por envidia y rencor, yo creí que en esta ciudad existían derechos y unas leyes que me protegían a actos de barbarie como este –Declaró Jack- Yo he dado hasta sangrar mis manos por esta ciudad, procurando su bien, pues que todos ustedes son testigos de mi participación activa en eventos de caridad por los menos afortunados... Fundando hogares y dando mis servicios gratis para los que no tienen, dando dinero para donaciones, ofreciendo todo por esta ciudad, no únicamente los pobres sino la gente de clase media y de clase alta –Dijo, afincándose hacia el micrófono- A causa de que me autoproclamo un buen ciudadano que ha hecho de HEX una compañía que se preocupa por el bienestar del pueblo, pero que me ha inculpado injustamente, ¿Dónde está la moral, dónde están los derechos, y dónde está la gratitud? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS HERMANOS, ME ABANDONARÁN O ACTUARÁN CON JUSTICIA UNA VEZ MÁS? ¿UNA VEZ MÁS SE PUEDE CONFIAR EN LAS LEYES DE ESTA CIUDAD O SE DEJARÁN DOMINAR POR EL TESTIMONIO DE PERSONAS IGNORANTES Y ENVIDIOSAS? ¡LA SALVACIÓN DE TODOS NOSOTROS, ESTÁ EN SUS MANOS! –Terminó. Omi tenía los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Raimundo miró el rostro de su enemigo por las pantallas, frunció el entrecejo.

-Hay que admitirlo, tiene espíritu –Reconoció Omi- Y nos jackearon... –Suspiró.

Inmediatamente los jueces comenzaron a votar, decidiendo si encontraban a Jack culpable o no. El clímax era un lugar de suspenso. Hasta que develaron los votos. Estaban a favor de él y una sonrisa se trazó por su rostro. Jack se levantó mientras les estrechaba la mano a todos los jueces. Todos los cargos contra él fueron absueltos. Jack salió victorioso. Raimundo se quedó viendo como él salía como si nada ha pasado, apretó los nudillos hasta resonar. Con más gusto atendió a la rueda de prensa, donde atendió con gusto a las preguntas.

-Una vez más me he vuelto a sorprender de la lealtad y justicia que ejerce nuestra ciudad, y de nuevo gracias –Sonrió Jack. Guan estaba mirando esa escena justamente, se acordó de su pequeño encuentro con Jack. Tenía una cerveza a la mano, que rompió con el propio uso de su fuerza. Una vez más, Jack se había libró de una situación que lo podía haber condenado.

Jack se subió en su nave donde lo esperaba Vlad. Apenas comenzaron a volar bastante lejos de las personas. Jack miró de reojo a Vlad.

-¿Todo estuvo bien allá adentro?

-Correcto, soy un genio, lo que Jack Spicer hace, Jack Spicer resuelve -Dijo con una sonrisa estúpida- Pero aún no comprendo nada, ¿Dices que dos jóvenes te hicieron preguntas sobre lo de la harina? Pero tú actuaste y no supieron más nada... –Vlad asintió con la cabeza- Esto me parece un movimiento de la SPX... De Omi, después de años de servicio, ahora cree que soy el enemigo, ¿Comprendes el descaro? No podemos descuidar más, ellos esperan que yo caiga a la primera para poder atraparme, no les funcionará, créeme... No les funcionará, aún más insólito, hubo una llamada de alerta justo después de la partida de esos chicos... Creo que uno de ellos leyeron esa maldita carpeta, donde está todo, muestran esa carpeta al dpto. De policía y mis días como el empresario Jack Spicer se hundirán en la cárcel, a no ser que actúe inmediatamente y lo denuncie primero, pero me exigirán la carpeta... ¡No, tengo que planear bien mis movimientos! Si me equivoco, estaré perdido...

Mientras tanto, Omi había apagado la televisión. Cruzó los brazos, pensativo. Su asistente, Jermaine, se acercó: Bien, señor, ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Dejamos a Spicer?

-Spicer tiene buenas influencias y muchos "amigos" que son los que acababan de votar, él podrá obtener todos los votos que quiera, pero las pruebas han hablado y no me mienten –Gruñó Omi- Hay personas que mueren allá afuera y es por culpa de esa harina, con solo una prueba mostrada ante esta autoridad ciega, solo me preocuparé de tenderle una trampa para que caiga como ratón en latonera.

-Ratonera.

-¡Eso también!

* * *

Entretanto, Raimundo recordaba haber examinado las fotos que había tomado en el celular mientras tomaba directamente de la botella. Su padre había hablado con él, exigiéndole una explicación sobre lo que estaba viendo. No recordaba para nada de que estaba hablando. Le exigió prender la televisión. Donde en primera plana de noticia estaba Jack, no era para la rueda de prensa un recapitulo sino que había ido a la fiscalía. Hablado con el fiscal cuya fama era reconocida por ser una de las personas más sagaces y cruentas, Chase Young. No había criminal en CosmosXiaolin que podía escapar de las manos de un juicio con él. Su fama no era solo por eso sino que se extendió aún más allá cuando contrajo matrimonio con su compañera ex-agente y ahora la dueña de una firma de cosméticos como patrocinante de una revista para mujeres, Wuya, tuvieron un divorcio y a secas se ven. Ahí estaban los dos estrechándose la mano, en la televisión, prometiendo encarcelar al culpable "del atentado contra la Compañía HEX". Spicer & Young.

Ese acto le daba tanta rabia a Guan, su ex amigo y otro traidor, aliándose en su contra, pero eso no era lo peor... Sino que sospechaban de la existencia de una persona capaz de frustrar sus planes, unir sus fuerzas era un contragolpe maestro. Raimundo no pudo hallar respuesta para explicar eso. Guan le trancó, tenían que actuar bajo presión y rápido. Raimundo recién llegó de su entrenamiento con disparar, como había perdido toda la concentración. Lo único que pudo matar fueron nubes, sin tocar el muñeco. Metió el arma en su funda y se fue, sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo. Aún recordaba uno de sus entrenamientos con Guan.

-_¿Ves eso? Imagina que esa diana es tu enemigo y el centro es el corazón, y te quiere hacer daño, ¿Qué respondes a eso? –_Raimundo acertó en el blanco, justamente. Ahora estaba al frente del televisor, a punto de decir tonterías y ver todo "color arcoíris", siempre fue un espíritu fuerte para soportar tragos sin embriagar, pero no abusaba de su suerte hasta ahora. ¿Qué debía hacer? Su única prueba era la que tenía en el celular. Su única ayuda estaba en el SPX y se llamaba Omi. No podía manifestarse abiertamente y decir que tenía la prueba capaz de meter tras las rejas a Jack, tendría muchas preguntas que explicar, sería difícil. Él se puso a pensar, ¿Si quizás podía ayudar a Omi a ayudarlo a él?... Sonaba raro, pero tenía una mera idea capaz de hacerle. Miró su celular. Acuciosamente se le ocurrió un plan. Pero eso requería regresar a HEX, en busca de esa prueba.

Calladamente fue en su coche hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Las puertas estaban cerradas, había guardias de Young por todas y focos de luz. Raimundo vestía totalmente de negro esa noche, solo se colocó una pañoleta que cubría su rostro. Trepó por las rejas que lo separaban de HEX. Saltando por el otro lado y dirigiéndose hacia la pared. Por protección se colocó guantes negros. Yendo de salto en salto por las paredes y abrió la ventana del tercer piso, doblándose para atrás cuando estaba aferrado desde el cuarto piso. Se infiltró sigilosamente. Recorriendo la habitación. Esa era donde había entrado por última vez. Miró el estante, no estaba la carpeta por ningún lado por más que rebuscaba en los archiveros. Tropezó con un cubo de basura que estaba cerca del triturador.

-_Asegúrate que no quede evidencia Vlad, deshazte de todo esto, porque si voy preso... No voy solo… –_Raimundo tenía aún su cinturón multiuso, ahí sacó una bolsa compacta y metió las tiras de papel adentro. Hasta estar todas. La balanceó. Seguramente era la evidencia.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Raimundo fue apuntado por una luz, un guardia, se acercó. Pero primero se le adelantó él. Dándole una patada en el hombro, eso llamó la atención de otros guardias. Raimundo lo tomó por el cinturón, lo tiró contra los otros dos. Luego se fue por la ventana. Los francotiradores rodearon la azotea como algunos guardias corrían alrededor de las rejas para atraparlo. Milagrosamente pudo evadir cada bala, dándole a unos arbustos cuando él escogió esconderse detrás de ellos. Raimundo comenzó a trepar por las rejas. Trataron de detenerlo, zumbándolo para el piso. Raimundo intercambió los roles, reteniéndolo contra el suelo. Se incorporó. Con una voltereta en el aire, golpeó en el hombro a un guardia. Otro que quiso darle un puntapié, retuvo el contraataque y le metió un codazo en la pierna. Más guardias venían hacia él, pero Raimundo subió por las paredes y escapó. Una cámara logró capturarlo por detrás. Subió a su auto y salió rápidamente de allí.

-Mierda, estuvo cerca –Raimundo llegó a su casa. Tiró en una mesa cada tira de papel. Se sentó a armar el rompecabezas así como pudo pegar los trocitos de la fotografía que su papá destruyó frente sus ojos cuando tenía 10 años, reconstruiría pieza por pieza. Tardó un buen rato, volviendo a pegar pieza por pieza ya que eran muchos papeles y muchas tiras, y varios litros de pega que se desperdiciarían. Eso incluyó hasta la una de la madruga cuando logró tener el informe recuperado, lo metió dentro de un sobre de manila. Se dirigió nuevamente a su auto, rumbo a la SPX. Omi vivía allí, pero no podía ponerlo cerca de su lecho, así que solo dejó el sobre. Después de asegurarse que no contenía sus huellas, porque había sido muy sigiloso en jamás quitarse los guantes, totalmente limpios. En el sobre tenía recortadas tres letras de una revista: OMI. Raimundo contaba con el riesgo de las cámaras, las desactivó al usar un desarmador en una pared, abriendo una compuerta con un botón azul. Y luego de volver a poner la compuerta en su sitio, reactivando las cámaras, abandonó a la SPX. Yéndose en su auto, de regreso a casa. Echó un largo bostezo.

-Misión cumplida, espero que valga la pena, es hora que este trasnochado se eche un sueño.

* * *

Raimundo despertó tarde por la aventura de ayer. Iba llegando tarde a la SPX. Vio que su celular estaba al lado de su mesa, tenía tres llamadas perdidas. Miró de reojo al reloj. Sintió una flojera terrible que lo obligaba a permanecer en su cama. Pero decidió levantarse, tomar una ducha rápida, un desayuno rápido y una rápida partida en su coche directo a la SPX. No pudo evitar soltar un largo bostezo apenas pisó el cuarto. Vio a Omi, todavía sin despegarse en su silla. Tenía en la mano los informes, los ojeaba un montón de veces. El oficial Clay Bailey estaba caminando en círculos. Jermaine se encontraba al lado de su amigo Omi.

-¿Pasa algo importante que me he perdido? –Preguntó Raimundo sin profundizar mucho.

-Veo que tuvo una mala noche, no sabía que se trasnochaba Sr. Pedrosa, espero que eso no sea problema para nuestra pequeña velada –Dijo Omi, sin voltearse.

-¿Pequeña velada? ¿Qué celebraremos? –Inquirió Raimundo, disimulando.

-Ayer vino Batman, Sr. Pedrosa -Objetó el oficial Clay Bailey- Se infiltró en la Compañía HEX a la una de la madrugada exactamente, a hacer no se qué, pero la información que obtuvimos de los guardias no es de mucha ayuda para descubrir quién se puso una capa de superhombre ni para decir que se llevo... Aparentemente fue una bolsa con papel triturado.

-¿Papel triturado? Eso es ridículo –Rió Raimundo.

-Sé lo que vieron y fue esto –Clay oprimió una tecla, saliendo una foto en plena pantalla de una persona vestida de negro, Raimundo pudo ver en primer fila su perfil de espaldas y su "trasero"- Luego alguien misteriosamente puso un sobre de manila sobre la mesa dirigido al pequeño compañero, me sorprende que esté feliz en vez de preocupado, esto es muy crítico.

-Aún sigo votando que fue Batman –Agregó humorísticamente Jermaine.

-Y aunque me tenga que vestir como el comisionado Gordon voy a descubrirlo –Irrumpió Omi- Sospecho que aquí tengo a la mano su papel triturado, señor Bailey por las rasgaduras y mucho celotex y pega... Creo, pero lo más importante, tengo entre mis manos la prueba que hará pagar a Jack sus días en la prisión, justo lo que necesitábamos... Ahora solo falta una trampa para atraparlo con las manos en la masa y sé que es, espero que no esté tan mal para que no vaya asistir a nuestro pequeño evento, daremos una fiesta que tendrá un doble propósito: Los motivos de presentar a los dos candidatos como así decirlo y una disculpa a Jack Spicer, en el momento que menos se lo espere, ahí lo apresaremos... Sus oficiales, Sr. Bailey, saldrán directo tras Spicer –Dijo Omi dibujando en una hoja su plan.

-Aún sigo pensando que es una mala idea, nunca has salido al descubierto de estas paredes a casa del señor presidente, es tú primera fiesta –Dijo Clay.

-Nada perderemos si no lo intentamos, nadie sabe que soy el líder de la SPX, solo actuaré como un invitado más... El señor presidente nos abrió camino para esta fiesta, todos los ex miembros y miembros actuales estarán ahí como la prensa y algunos invitados personales de Dashi, sabes cómo es él de fiestón y que vive la vida como si todo fuera una broma, pero es un gran hombre y lo admiro –Admitió Omi- Después de que Roy Bean y Young den sus palabras a la prensa, comamos los entremeses, antes de terminar esta fiesta... Spicer no nos molestará más, no habrá más reclutados en el hospital, los doctores ya descubrieron la cura y este problema dará a "caso cerrado"... Solo un milagro hará que Jack escape.

Omi se puso a discutir seriamente con su asistente y el oficial. Mientras Raimundo se quedó pensativo, "solo un milagro" lograría que Jack escapara o "solo una persona" lograría que los días de Jack llegaran a su fin. Todo salió tal y como lo planeó desde un comienzo.

* * *

_Más tarde, esa noche_

Una alfombra se extendió hacia la entrada de la mansión de Dashi. Coches surtidos desde deportivos hasta lujosas limusinas. Focos se luces iluminaban el sendero a la pasarela. Era una noche de luna llena donde las estrellas parecían lentejuelas de un vestido de noche. Un coche llegó a pie de la entrada a la mansión abarrotada de personas que se dirigían a la gran fiesta. Los fotógrafos no perdieron su oportunidad de captar el momento. Kimiko bajó junto a su compañera wudai Keiko, tenía un muy buen gusto para escoger ropa y accesorios que combinaran, creyó que se llevarían más que bien en el trabajo.

Esa noche llevaba zapatos azules celestes de plataforma, un simpático vestidito blanco que era holgado con estampes azul real que llegaba hasta las rodillas con enaguas al final y con dos tirantes que sujetaban su vestido a los hombros, zarcillos de plumas (uno blanco y el otro azul real), prendas bañadas en plata. Se había maquillado para la ocasión, una capa gruesa negra se había echado con el delineador, sombra lila-blanca que resaltaba sus ojos y brillo de labios. Keiko la agarró por los hombros.

-Nos vemos adentro –Kimiko frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender de que estaba hablando.

Cuando se volteó vio que se acercaba hacia ella, Raimundo con un típico traje de 2 piezas con mocasines, la chaqueta encajaba justamente a la cintura como si estuviera hecho a la medida y un pañuelo doblado en el bolsillo del saco, su apariencia no cambió mucho pese que era una presentación informal, su pelo todavía seguía siendo alborotado.

-Vaya –Susurró Kimiko- Creo que llegamos al mismo tiempo, ¿Entramos?... Aunque no me agarres del brazo porque un chico tomara el brazo de una chica ya que sugeriría que están...

-¿Cuál chica? Tú todo el tiempo estás volcándome en los entrenamientos –Kimiko abrió la boca para objetarle, empero Raimundo se le adelantó y tomó su brazo, llevándola directo a la fiesta. Entraron a la gran mansión, bajaron las escaleras. Kimiko lo miró a él y su brazo. Raimundo pareció ignorar ese hecho. Fueron al gran salón. Todos vestían formalmente para la ocasión. La lámpara de araña brillaba por encima de sus cabezas. Un banquete estaba a la derecha. Mesitas esparcidas donde estaba distribuida cada familia, formalmente presentada. Un mantel, palillos chinos, platillos y un florero en el centro. En la esquina unos músicos deleitaban con una música tranquilizadora. Al frente una tribuna donde estaban dos podios con un respectivo micrófono. Ventanas abiertas con las cortinas abriendo el paso a la luz de la luna.

-Por aquí –Llamó Omi. Raimundo y Kimiko voltearon, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban él y los otros agentes. Por primera vez podían ver a Omi fuera de su silla. Ahora entendían el por qué. Omi llegaba a la altura de pecho de Raimundo, seguramente tenía un complejo con su estatura, pero tenía una actitud _napoleónica_.

-Me alegro verlo a los dos reunidos, mis agentes, vengan que quiero presentarles a alguien -Indicó Omi, llevándolos a la mesa de banquetes donde estaban una persona con una larga cabellera pelirroja (color rubí), tez morena y peyorativos ojos verdes oscuros- Ella es Wuya –Presentó- Una ex miembro de la SPX y ahora tiene su propia línea de cosmético, patrocina una revista que últimamente ha sido la más leído por mujeres, ellos son Raimundo Pedrosa y Kimiko Tohomiko, ambos agentes actuales –Dijo. Wuya llevaba una vestido largo negro con bordados púrpuras, extendió su mano para estrecharla, tenía las uñas similares a garras.

-Un gusto en conocerlos –Dijo con una mirada aguda, tenía una voz seductora y ronca.

Omi siguió hablando con ella y a los otros 2 agentes sobre sus últimas aventuras en la SPX. Ella no parecía muy cómoda hablando sobre el tema. Kimiko se mostraba muy interesada y aún más cuando supo que era dueña de una firma de productos de maquillaje, pues la pidió algunos concejos y le refirió unas tendencias como por ejemplo para mantener el cutis y un tipo de tratamiento, estuvieron un rato hablando de ello. Omi se encontraba escuchando, sin entender mucho. Raimundo notó su tono de nerviosismo cuando se le mencionó sus días en la SPX, casi se atragantaba. Solo mencionó dos misiones y su participación activa, pues era una de las pocas mujeres que participaba junto con hombres a realizar actos de riesgos por saber artes marciales. Kimiko parecía impactada, puesto que se proponía ese rango.

Wuya mostró ser una persona vanidosa y llena de codicia, empero mostró llevar todo con calma y decidida en cada una de sus palabras, tal como había pensado Raimundo. Kimiko escuchó con atención, llevándose una copa de vino a sus labios.

-_Me complace saber que disfrute mi pequeña fiesta, Srta. –_Un aliento gélido surcó por el cuello de Kimiko, ella por poco se atraganta con la copa, para cuando se volteó. Había un hombre parado tras de ella. Era un hombre de procedencia China alto con apariencia joven a pesar de todo él se mantenía, apuesto también, piel pálida, de impenetrables ojos dorados que recordaban a un reptil, su cabello era totalmente negro, pero a la luz artificial o natural parecían reflejos verdes que llegaba hasta la cintura. Wuya, apenas lo vio, se fue para atrás.

-¿Nos conocemos? –Inquirió Kimiko.

-No, pero lo haremos –Dijo, su voz era un susurro- Soy Chase Young, un humilde fiscal.

-¡Ah! Ya me recuerdo, usted es el hombre de los carteles, -Sonrió Kimiko señalando a uno de los banderines- Es uno de los candidatos a la alcaldía contra el actual alcalde Hannibal Roy Bean, he visto su campaña, déjeme decirle que hace un muy buen trabajo –Admitió.

-Gracias por su agasaje y por tomar su apreciado tiempo por molestarse a ver mi campaña, en verdad agradezco su apoyo Srta., pero yo no la conozco a usted...

-Kimiko Tohomiko, agente de la SPX –Se presentó, extendiendo la mano, estrechándola.

-Veo que se han conocido –Infirieron Raimundo y Omi- Raimundo, él es Chase Young, el antecesor a mi puesto y el mejor agente que he conocido en toda mi vida... He aprendido lo que sé por él, es mi ídolo principal –Señaló alegremente- Él es Raimundo, Chase, un agente que ha sido reclutado recientemente y su eficiencia deja un expediente implacable -Ostentó.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos. Aquel hombre daba un escalofrío inexplicable, su mirada lo decía todo y su sonrisa fría daba mucho más que decir. Omi hablaba maravillas de Chase. Por un momento mencionó que era el Superman de la vida real o solo se lo imaginó.

-Es un gusto para mí conocer a un candidato a la alcaldía que se preocupe por la seguridad de toda su gente –Comentó Raimundo- He oído que su labor ha dejado muchos seguidores y que al contrario de su opositor, es un hombre de palabra, que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance por esta ciudad... En vista de todo esto, usted cumplirá las promesas que Hannibal no pudo hacer durante su período como alcalde, dándole la seguridad necesaria al pueblo y acabando con toda la delincuencia y procurando que no le falta nada, etc. Etc. –Dijo.

-Está muy bien informado, señor... Pero si quiere saber más sobre mis objetivos, lo oirá en mi discurso –Susurró Chase.

-_Que a diferencia de su opositor, sí se presentó, parece que Roy Bean no aceptó el reto. _

-¡Spicer! –Exclamó Omi con voz chillona- Que bueno que has venido, tan solo faltabas tú para apoyar a Chase, creo que no has parado de hacerle porras con la harina desde que él se postuló... Hablando de harina, siento mucho lo que pasó, creo que me extralimité y dediqué en parte, hacerte esta pequeña fiesta para pedir disculpas –Contó Omi.

-Descuida, todo perdonado mi amigo –Mintió Jack. La hipocresía de ambos personajes era altamente risible que no tenían bajo su chaqueta dos sables de luz para comenzarse a atacar.

Prontamente Dashi se paró en el podio y llamó la atención de todos, pues Chase daría unas palabras por su candidatura. Raimundo comprobó sus sospechas, este hombre era orgulloso desmedidamente como Omi, aunque odiara admitirlo tenía algo de él, pero tenía un temple frío admirable. Él se dirigió sonriente hacia Kimiko que había escuchado sus palabras.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? Espero que no sea para asuntos de negocio, sino para _otras cosas._

-Claro, cuente con ello –Chase parecía tramar algo para Kimiko en su coco. Chase asintió, marchándose mientras terminaba de tragar un bocado. Jack lo siguió como perrito faldero.

-Eso fue brillante, Sr. Young.

-No fíes de tu suerte, deja de seguirme, me meterán preso por tú culpa.

-¿Por qué? La evidencia está hecha un desastre como me sugirió, mis antecedentes borrados y ya oyó a bola de queso... Nadie sospecha de mí, esta fiesta está también en mí honor.

-Me meterían preso por estar contigo, por ser tú –Dijo Chase abandonándolo. Jack se quedó mirándolo. Chase estrechó la mano de Dashi y se acercó a podio. Dando gracias, dio unas palabras referidas a su campaña. Raimundo se acercó a donde estaban sentados Jermaine, el Maestro Fung y Omi. Kimiko se quedó junto con Keiko, Clay Bailey y Dojo en una mesa más apartada.

Chase explicó las metas de su campaña. Detallando sus planes, esta noche era para perseguir el objetivo de desenmascarar a Hannibal que no se había presentado en esa noche para confrontarlo, pues muchos de sus planes por servicio comunitario como la deficiencia de los servicios de agua estaban perjudicando a los pobladores de la ciudad. Por las pruebas de Chase, estaba atacando a Hannibal por dónde más le dolía. Dijo que su gran preocupación y trastorno por no dormir era saber que cada ciudadano corría el riesgo de ser muerto por culpa de un alto número estimado de delincuentes. Hizo una breve referencia al "Batman" que fue a las Compañías HEX. Proponía un cambio para recuperar la soberanía que el Sr. Roy Bean había privado a todos.

Raimundo notó que todos aplaudían como unas focas, con solo dirigir unas palabras bonitas ya tenía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano, este sujeto era peor que peligroso y con esa labia... Era indestructible. Su discurso duró aproximadamente tres horas y media al regularlo con su reloj de muñeca. Prometió no descansar hasta visitar cada casa y cada rincón de CosmosXiaolin para asegurar cuales eran los problemas y las cuales eran las soluciones, pues que necesitaban expandir sus fronteras y hacerles saber a todos que CosmosXiaolin sería una ciudad diferente, avanzarían a un nuevo cambio por la soberanía y si querían luchar por un mañana mejor, lleno de promesas que serán cumplidas. Vote por Chase Young.

Al final de su discurso bajó de las escaleras mientras repartía "abrazos" a sus seguidores y a sus seguidores, tenía muchas. Spicer fue el primero en pararse y vitorear gritando el nombre de Chase como si esperara que algo fuera a suceder. Y sucedió... _Pero no era lo esperado_. La sala de fiesta fue bombardeada por oficiales de policía que entraban por las ventanas por unas cuerdas instaladas a la casa. Los policías fueron hacia Spicer.

-¡¿Papá, qué pasa? –Rugió Megan.

-¡Protejan al presidente! –Keiko y Kimiko fueron hacia donde estaban Megan y Dashi, que fueron encubiertos por guardaespaldas wudai. Spicer se halló rodeado del cuerpo policial. Chase se encaminó hacia él, mientras no lo descalabrara a él o a su campaña, todo iría bien.

-Sr. Spicer –Dijo Clay, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia donde aprisionaron a Jack- Se le es arrestado por mantener relaciones con contrabandista.

-¡Esto es una ofensa! –Jadeó Jack- Es un complot contra mí inventado por todos ustedes, SPX, ¡No tienes siquiera pruebas de ello, déjenme! –Rió nerviosamente.

-Oh sí las tenemos... –Omi se encaminó hacia él, mostrándole la carpeta que ordenó a Vlad destruir, la cara de Jack empalideció- Aquí dice claramente que tenían un convenio mutuo con contrabandistas traídos desde Rusia, la fábrica de harina era solo una disimulación para mantener ocultas su mercancía importada desde allá ilegalmente como sus armas fabricadas y herramientas que usaba en sus invenciones, aquí está todo, y esto me parece muy real –Él ojeó las paginas por delante de sus narices- Llévenselo –Ordenó.

-¡Chase! ¡Chase, no me dejes! ¡Tú dijiste que protegerías al pueblo de la injusticia! ¡Y esto es una injusticia! ¡Chase, haz algo!... –Chase cruzó los brazos, bebió su copa y dijo.

-Terminen su trabajo oficiales –Jack puso los ojos desorbitados mientras lo veía a lo lejos- _No me sirves, Spicer, en esta nueva era necesitamos de gente que no sea débil... Es mejor que termines de pudrirte –_Pensó. Jack se zafó de los soldados al cabo de unos minutos que se dirigían a las escaleras y tiró una bomba que soltó un gas, los oficiales más cercanos al humo lo respiraron y cayeron, los otros tosieron alejándose rápidamente. Omi le ordenó a Kimiko y al resto de sus agentes, llevar a la gente afuera de ese humo. Jack iba directo a la salida, cuando se topó con más guardias, subió por las escaleras. Tenía que haber otra salida por ahí. Raimundo decidió seguirlo. Jack resbaló con una alfombra, empezó a gatear al oír los pasos de Raimundo detrás de él. Lo miró de reojo. Caminaba tranquilo hacia él.

-Hasta aquí llegó tu juego.

-¡Eso ni soñarlo! –Jack sacó un revólver al mismo tiempo que Raimundo, él atacó primero. Raimundo se escondió tras una pared. Jack abrió una puerta, adentrándose iracundamente. Raimundo fue tras él. Jack le arrojó lo primero que halló, un florero. Raimundo se agachó.

-Tú no puedes hacerme esto, -Lo apuntó con su arma, temblando- No te hecho nada malo para que me persigas, vete, no quiero usar esta bala contigo... Conste que puedo usarla.

-Te equivocas, Jackie –Replicó Raimundo con voz de ultratumba- Hace veinticuatro años, usted y sus socios ordenaron asesinar a veintiún hombres para que uno de ellos no revelara ante las autoridades sus antecedentes criminales que los llevaría a cadena perpetua, usted no era uno de esos hombres que accedió al plan, pero cooperó al mandar los asesinos... Ellos trabajaban para ti, por ello pagarás, por asesinar a los inocentes y por destruir desde aquel día mi vida... He venido aquí para recuperar mi felicidad.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –Raimundo avanzaba y Jack retrocedió, tocó la barandilla de la ventana, estaba en el tercer piso- Eso estaba destruido, ¡¿Quién, quién le dijo?

-He venido para vengar a mí padre... Raimundo Pedrosa, ¿Te suena?

-¿Pedrosa? –Jack se acordó de las palabras de Guan cuando entro en su habitación y sobre el otro tipo aparte de él, en su reunión con los miembros de la SPX, la viva imagen de él- No puede ser... No puede ser cierto –Farfulló temblando del miedo- ¿Eres un fantasma que ha venido a atormentarme? ¿Es eso?... No, ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! –Jack comenzó a disparar sin control, arrugando la cara del horror y a punto de llorar- Perdóname, yo no quería...

-Pero lo hiciste... Y vas a pagar por ello.

-¡Santa mierda, ¿Quién eres tú?

-El hijo de Pedrosa.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! –Raimundo dio un paso más, al igual que Jack hacia atrás, volcándose para atrás al ver que su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Pasó por la barandilla del bacón cayendo metros abajo, su cuerpo se despedazó contra un coche, destruyéndolo por completo. La alarma alertó a los oficiales que registraban la casa. Raimundo se asomó, Jack estaba evidentemente... Muerto. Bajó junto con los otros oficiales en busca donde resonaba ese ruido. Encontraron el auto hecho trizas, los vidrios afuera, el capot hundido.

-Mi auto –Chilló Jermaine, apagándole la alarma, empero eso era lo de menos... A causa de que cuando Raimundo bajó, reuniéndose con el cuerpo de policía. Estaba el coche, pero el cuerpo de Jack que debía estar en el capot tal como lo vio desangrarse desde el tercer piso... Había desaparecido.

* * *

**A/N: En mí parecer, este capi me quedó épico. A partir de aquí Jack se convertirá en una pieza fundamental para resolver ese enigma. El romance aquí fue poco, pero en el que viene voy a poner un poco más... Ya tengo otra brillante idea. Este capi es largo, pero me gustó como quedó. Y hablando de enigmas... ¿Qué demonios crees que pasó con el cuerpo de Jack? ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo? ¿Te impactaste?... En fin, si quieres saber que pasará, ponte pendiente para una nueva actualización, creo que a Rai se le adelantaron... Más buena que nunca, puesto que el plan de Rai avanza a su segundo paso, ¿Logrará su plan? ¿Tendrá algo que ver Chase o cualquier otro miembro de la antigua SPX con la desaparición del cadáver de Jack o es otra persona que ha decidido actuar? ¿Podrá Omi descubrir quien le envió el correo anónimo?... Mmmm, yo no sé. Si te gustó, no olvides comentar o si tienes una duda... Dime que no te la voy aclarar, voy a dejar que te pongas la lupa de detective mi querido lector. ¡Nos vemos en otro capi! **


	5. Malas Relaciones

**5º**

_**Malas Relaciones**_

Raimundo no podía creer lo que sus ojos eran testigos. En unos minutos, estaba allá arriba, Jack tuvo un accidente y cayó desde el tercer piso contra un auto y pereció al instante. Su cráneo no podía soportar la caída, brotó sangre encarecidamente. Sus heridas eran profusas y mortíferas, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, reuniéndose con la policía como si nada hubiera pasado. El cuerpo de Jack había desaparecido. Jack no pudo haberse levantado e ido con una caída tan fuerte. Alguien debió habérsela llevado. Lo cierto es que encontraron rastros de sangre por todo el coche, ese recinto fue transformado en la escena del crimen donde apartaron a todo el mundo. Kimiko se llevó a Raimundo. La chica gentilmente decidió ofrecerse para desinfectar sus heridas. Raimundo solo alegó que tenía frío y deseos para entrar en la casa. Clay venía tras de Omi.

-¡¿Ve lo que acaba de pasar? ¡Esto es peor, la prensa no tardará en hacerme preguntas!

-Cálmese, Sr. Bailey, aquí no ha pasado nada... –Suspiró profundamente Omi- Jack hizo un intento de escape y tuvo un loco convulsivo deseo de lanzarse por una ventana para que no fuera capturado, mejor muerto que estar vivo pudriéndome en una cárcel y quedando como un completo perdedor viendo como mi familia y amigos me ven derrotado humillantemente con una reputación que está más que pisoteada –Masculló entre dientes- No diga nada a la prensa solo quiere sonsacar el jugo y ya verás que inventan una historia... ¿Está usted bien, Sr. Pedrosa? –Inquirió Omi, volteándose hacia Raimundo. Éste asintió. Volteó hacia donde estaba Kimiko. Algunas personas ayudaban a los que estaban tendidos en el suelo debido a la bomba que soltó Spicer, no hubo muchos heridos. Raimundo tenía unos cuantos rasguños en la cara y un dedo. Quizá era por el jarrón que le arrojó Jack.

-Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa, por lo menos nadie fue herido gravemente... Ya encontrarán el cuerpo y todo se resolverá –Sonrió Kimiko, pasándole una mano por la mejilla. Raimundo le devolvió la sonrisa. Para cuando ella se fue en busca de un cubo de basura para botar el algodón bañado de alcohol. Volteó de reojo, se levantó y caminó hacia el tercer piso. Miró a varios de la policía hurgar, era evidente que algo pasó, la sangre y el revuelto del cuarto lo decía todo en pocas palabras. Raimundo notó un disco sobre la mesa. Qué raro, no lo había visto antes. Lo tomó entre manos. Cuando regresó en su casa, posteriormente de ofrecerse en acompañar a Keiko y a Kimiko en sus respectivas casas. Colocó el CD en un estéreo. Y se sentó en su cómodo sofá, al haber cerrado todas las puertas, llevó un dedo a su tercer ojo.

-_Hola, Raimundo, -_No era una voz humana, estaba distorsionada- _Es un gusto hablarte por primera vez frente a frente, no revelaré mi identidad por el momento, solo puedo decir que habían tres testigos cuando tú y Jack Spicer estaban solos en esa habitación... No estaban solos a decir verdad, yo estaba allí y fui testigo de su caída fatal, sé quién eres... Conocí a tu papá, buen tipo, y déjame decirte que eres igualito a él –_Raimundo abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza lentamente- _Es mucho lo que puede hacer mi testimonio si lo muestro a la SPX o al departamento de policías, creo que deberías mucho por explicar, descuida no te voy a delatar por ahora... Esta grabadora será más valiosa a medida que pase el tiempo, pero no me conviene por el momento decir quién eres porque a decir verdad, estás haciendo todo el trabajo sucio por mí... Seguramente te preguntarás quién soy, cuál es mi propósito, qué es lo que espero de ti... Son muchas preguntas que debes formularte en tu cabeza, Rai, pero no voy a hondar más el tema, es algo que tú tienes que descubrir... Nos veremos dentro de muy poco, ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!... Spicer te manda saludos, está conmigo, si está vivo o si está muerto... Tú deducirás, buena suerte en tu venganza, Rai –_El disco terminó. Raimundo se encontró con los nudillos apretados y la mandíbula igual. No sabía quién era aquel tipo, pero una cosa era segura: Alguien estaba cuestionando sus pasos.

En la noticia matutina del día siguiente. Cuando Raimundo se encontraba conduciendo en su coche, directo al trabajo. Salió en primera plana lo sucedido en la noche, mitad de la casa del presidente Dashi estaba siendo invadida por "criminalistas" para examinar la escena del crimen. El evento de ayer era el principal tema, estaba comprobado públicamente que Jack era el responsable de la harina por manipulación de componentes ilegales. Su socio, Vlad, fue encarcelado con las manos en la masa en su propia manufactura. Raimundo recibió una llamada. La atendió. Era su padre que ya había visto lo que las noticias reportaban.

-Hijo, ¿Es cierto?... –Inquirió, su tono de voz no lo engañaba, parecía que estaba feliz por la muerte de Jack. Lo comprobó en el periódico, la televisión y la radio donde decía que Jack Spicer, famoso inventor de la ciencia robótica y dueño de la Compañía Spicer, murió.

-Sí, es cierto aparentemente –Contestó luego de ponerse a pensar.

-¿Y fuiste tú?

-No, resbaló con su propio peso –Raimundo decidió no revelarle que había desaparecido.

-¿Y nadie los vio? –Raimundo sintió un nudo en la garganta- ¿Hijo estás ahí? ¿Hijo?

-_Sé quién eres... Esta grabadora será más valiosa a medida que pase el tiempo... _

-No, nadie, papá –Respondió suspirando finalmente Raimundo, después de vacilar.

-Que bueno, ahora escucha con atención: Tu siguiente diana es Hannibal Roy Bean, oí que ese maldito está postulado para las elecciones de la alcaldía, es un tipo manipulador y muy astuto, él te engañará antes de que planifiques un movimiento... Es el único miedo de Chase Young y su máximo rival, por ello ambos compiten, es un sucio codicioso que casi siempre trabaja solo a no ser que esté aliado con la ex esposa de Young, Wuya –Convino Guan- Te tienes que asegurar desquitarte de él para poder llegar a tus otros dos objetivos, tienes que meterte en la cabeza que Roy Bean no es Spicer, tienes que usar otras tácticas para atacarlo.

-¿Acaso Roy Bean tiene un cariño especial por el dinero o por las joyas? ¿Aún conservas el pequeño diamante del anillo de compromiso que te dio mi papá en mí cuenta bancaria?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? -Raimundo no respondió- Está bien, sí le gusta y como le prometí a tu padre, todo su dinero y el de tu madre está a tu nombre como todas sus pertenencias valiosas, incluido ese anillo ese anillo de diamantes, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes un plan en mente?

-Algo así, te llamo luego –Raimundo le trancó antes que le formulara otra pregunta. Yendo hacia una de las torres de la ciudad, por sus títulos inscritos en grandes letras electrónicas era el centro de trabajo de Hannibal Roy Bean. Asomó su cabeza por la ventana. Todo le pareció moverse lentamente, luego volvió a poner su espalda en el respaldo. Decidió hacer unas diligencias primero en el banco. Hizo un retiro. Luego hizo una parada en una joyería, pidiendo examinar la joya familiar como supuso se la iban a vender a buen precio. Mientras pulía su brillo con su pañuelo la joya, la reflejó con el sol, en verdad podía engañar hasta el hombre más codicioso cuando sus ojos se engullen en su mirada. Consecutivamente, fue a hacerle una visita a Hannibal. Fue buen atendido por sus ropas, subió por el ascensor hasta el séptimo piso. Antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina, pudo oír una pequeña conversación.

-_Te lo juro, no ha vuelto confiar en mí, ya no sé ni que decir para acercarme a su fortuna o a él mismo... Superar el divorcio fue difícil, pero pudimos establecer nuestras diferencias porque nos convenía... No puedo ayudarte, no es justo que merezca esto _–Gruñó una voz.

-_Tranquila, ya veremos qué podemos hacer, es más... Conozco un medio para llevar a cabo nuestro plan _–La consoló- _Pero solo puedes hacerlo tú, ¿Puedo contar con tu apoyo?_

_-Sabes que sí, luego del asesinato de Spicer, no cabe duda que Chase vendrá por nosotros, si Spicer era una escoria que lo ayudaba a sus propósitos y se deshizo de él... No soy capaz de imaginar que tiene pensado para nosotros _–Susurró con voz ronca.

-_Tranquila, funcionará, tú quieres su sucio dinero y yo lo quiero fuera de la competencia, lo que necesitamos es unirnos... Existe una toxina que con una gota cura a una persona al borde la muerte y con una sobredosis lleva a la muerte, Sopa de Lao Meng, dásela a Chase y él perecerá al instante... _–Raimundo miró entreabriendo a la puerta que Hannibal le daba a una persona de silueta femenina, un frasquito como un tubo de ensayo con un elixir verde.

_-¿Y funcionará? _–Inquirió. Pero Hannibal ya había visto a Raimundo entrar.

-¿Y usted qué quiere?

-Hablar de negocios con usted… –Wuya bajó la cabeza, escondiendo el frasco en su manga. Yéndose sinuosa por detrás de Raimundo, sin darse cuenta que era el muchacho de la otra noche. Apenas cerró la puerta. Hannibal se levantó de su asiento a tenderle una mano amiga a Raimundo. Él volvió a sentarse tras su hermoso escritorio. Raimundo se sentó en un sofá. Hannibal era un hombre más o menos corpulento, que ha sido tocado por los años por las diversas arrugas de su piel, su cara era ovalada, parecía tener los ojos inyectados en sangre, vestía un esmoquin blanco y un abano en una mano. Tenía una armadura que recordaba sus días en la milicia. Aunque no tenía pinta de tal.

-¿Le ofrezco una copa? –Inquirió, Raimundo asintió- ¿A qué debo el honor de brindar?

-A nadie en especial, solo soy un mensajero que trae noticias sobre un hombre llamado Raimundo Pedrosa... –Hannibal le tembló pulso y toda la botella se le vació sobre la mesa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Está vivo?... –Trató de actuar con naturalidad- Fue un querido amigo, que estuvo desaparecido por un buen tiempo, porque si usted es amigo suyo, dele saludos de mí parte.

-No, murió por razones desconocidas según nos reportaron oficiales de policía, parece que fue por una bala –Dijo- El último deseo de ese pobre hombre fue distribuir su fortuna entre los señores Roy Bean, Spicer y Young, así como su señora que ahora es su ex esposa Wuya y unos miembros de familia, su hijo y esposa, que se encuentran humildemente hundidos en una pobreza, negándose a ofrecer lo único que les queda de él –Mintió Raimundo. Hannibal llamó silbando a su ave, parecida un cuervo. Las alas negras, el cuerpo gris y la cresta roja. Tenía un collar con una inscripción del nombre de la ave: Ying & Yang. La acarició.

-Los criminales no deben ser recompensados, -Suspiró Hannibal, aprovechándose de que su rival Young, estuviera involucrado en el crimen- Young fue quien dicto la regla y todos la seguimos, él es el actor intelectual del crimen porque Spicer tenía los francotiradores y él su cerebro, parece ser que lo hizo con propósitos para encubrir un secreto que él sabía –Dijo.

-Si usted sabía que él era el autor intelectual del crimen porque no lo detuvo oponiéndose a su propuesta o mejor aún, ¿Por qué no lo denunció a la policía en favor de Pedrosa?

-Fui amenazado de muerte por Spicer y Young –Mintió descaradamente Hannibal. Como veía ya todo ha cambiado, triunfaron en la vida y ahora se ven rodeados de comodidades y lujos. Movió habilidosamente su anillo a la vista de Raimundo. Young es un fiscal muy rico que regula la seguridad de las calles y su rival en las elecciones de la alcaldía. Wuya es una empresaria y dueña de una firma de cosméticos, pero eso ya lo sabía. Él fue un general que era servidor de CosmosXiaolin, empero que llegó provistamente a la alcaldía, apenas un tío muerto le dejó su rica herencia. Y Jack Spicer fue dueño de una compañía productora de objetos de la robótica, pero ya vio lo que pasó... Raimundo asintió.

-Sí, me di cuenta que sus amistades con la señora Wuya no han cambiado mucho contrario de los otros dos –Raimundo se puso a recordar sobre la toxina que le había dado Hannibal.

-Bueno, la pobrecita sufrió mucho cuando a punto de hundirse en la pobreza se vio obligada a desposar a Young, él es un salvaje... Un hombre irracional, un cabeza hueca, un hijo de su madre, pero usted ya aseguró su voto ¿No?

-No, aún no me decido… –Contestó Raimundo levantándose- Me tengo que ir, pero antes le entrego esta piedra preciosa como herencia del querido Raimundo Pedrosa, -Dijo dándole la piedra que recientemente compró- Úsela con cuidado, adiós –Dijo Raimundo, partiendo.

Dejando a Hannibal mirando la piedra con codicia, sin siquiera despedirse. Apenas volvió al auto. Abrió un compartimiento secreto que mostraba el informe de todos sus enemigos. Echó un vistazo al informe de Hannibal, una vez que tachó en rojo el nombre Jack Spicer. Leyó el informe de Hannibal, era cierto lo que había dicho sobre él, exceptuando la parte cuando se volvió millonario. Los motivos eran desconocidos, no por un tío como aseguraba Roy Bean. Pareciera que hubiera dado un paseo y encontró un saco lleno de billetes verdes. Soltó un bufido, pero le parecía más creíble que cualquier otra cosa. Decidió irse a la SPX. No había nada nuevo, Omi seguía en su sitio sin mucho que hablar o decir sobre lo que sabía sobre la desaparición de Jack. Decidió dejar el asunto en manos de otros experto y vio en la televisión como Clay huía de la prensa, contestando grotescamente: "Sin comentarios y ahora me largo, compadres". Solo fue a hacer su entrenamiento siguiendo su horario.

* * *

Kimiko se encontraba cumpliendo sus deberes como la guardaespaldas wudai de la hija del presidente, Dojo le daba alientos a través de mensajes del celular. Sosteniendo las compras que hacía Megan, sus guardias solo la auxiliaban a sostener cada paquete que se llevaba al derrochar su tarjeta de crédito.

-Tranquila, estamos acostumbrada por experiencia propia con las compras –Bromeó Keiko- Las chicas y su amor por la ropa -Kimiko se rió un poco, las dos se dirigían al coche ya que Megan se les había adelantado después de exigirles que se quedaran en la cola para pagar y luego se reencontrarían afuera del centro comercial, en ese instante tropezaba con alguien.

Al unísono que esa misma persona ayudó a recoger cada una de las compras realizadas por Megan. Kimiko alzó la mirada, Chase Young estaba mirándola, se levantaron. Él le entregó el último paquete. Kimiko no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Murmuró agradeciéndole.

-Qué casualidad que nos topáramos en un mismo sitio dos veces a la semana, debe de decir algo nuestro destino, Srta. Tohomiko ¿Decidió salir de compras junto con su amiga?

-No, Kei y yo estamos aquí cumpliendo nuestro deber de guardianas, pero creo que abusan un poco de nuestra generosidad y ya nos viste cargando cosas… –Sonrió, Chase se le quedó viendo- ¿Qué, es que ando desaliñada como otras veces?

-No, es que estoy notando lo hermosa que estás hoy, pero siempre lo has estado con o sin ponerse un vestido de noche –Kimiko se ruborizó tenuemente, ella apartó la mirada- Estaba pensando que deberíamos salir a comer o algo así, Srta. Tohomiko, me gustaría conocerla.

-Ah, bueno... Sí, tal vez deberíamos salir –Asintió con la cabeza. Chase sonrió levemente.

-Perfecto, veamos esta noche, en este mismo lugar –Como si la tuviera a la mano le entregó una tarjeta que tomó entre dos dedos semiabiertos- Te esperaré con intranquilidad, Srta. Tohomiko –Susurró Young, partiendo hacia el piso siguiente por las escaleras mecánicas. Kimiko lo vio irse. Keiko se puso a su ladito. Kimiko dejó las compras en un banco y tomó el celular.

-Guau, nena, cuando te dieron poder para atraer hombres, a ti te dieron una ayudita extra… Él es un buen partido, un fiscal y es todo un galán que cualquier mujer querría desposar, tú tienes mucha suerte... –Kimiko le dio la razón sin mirarla- Parece que él no te interesa.

-Claro que sí, es un buen... Tipo... Y tiene... Un lindo cabello.

-¿Un lindo cabello?... –Se rió entre dientes Keiko- Habiendo tantas cualidades físicas en un hombre y le ves el pelo, tú no me engañas, a ti te gusta otro...

-A mí no me gusta otro ni nadie, yo solo estoy centrada en mi carrera y después vienen los novios, así me comprometí a mí misma cuando llegué a la ciudad, -"Si claro", rió Keiko- Y mejor apresurémonos antes de que la bruja mala del oeste chille otra vez –Dijo tecleando.

-Oye y por cierto, ¿A quién llamas?

-A Raimundo, estoy dispuesta a derrochar el dinero de su cartera, el muy tacaño –Rió- Pero solo lo llamaré a que estire las piernas y venga a recogernos, no voy a caminar por toda la ciudad cargando bolsas y cajas de compras... No tengo un auto y el de Dhoko, el "taxista", ya se recuperó de su "pata rota" así que anda por toda la ciudad en el auto que yo usaba en su trabajo de transportista de siempre, así que tendré que conformarme con él puesto que nuestro auto solo es un transporte que nos lleva hasta Megan –Keiko bajó la cabeza, sabía que era una excusa para verlo por mucho que lo negaba Kimiko. La chica le telefoneó y al cabo de un segundo, recibió su respuesta. Las dos bajaron por las escaleras mecánicas y fueron hacia donde estaba Megan, taconeaba posesa con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho.

-Espero que tengan una buena excusa para que hayan demorado tres siglos en venir acá.

-Sí la tenemos y allí está… –Señaló Keiko. Raimundo venía en su coche deportivo. Megan cambió su actitud grosera a la de una quinceañera entusiasma, salió Raimundo.

-¿Alguien llamó un chofer?

-¡Rai, mi amor! –Megan saltó en los brazos de Raimundo, dándole besitos por toda la cara. Como si fuera su novio comenzó a decirle todos los cumplidos del mundo. Él solo pareció quedarse inmóvil. Kimiko se posicionó por detrás y articuló con los labios: "Gracias".

Raimundo entró por último al coche, conduciendo directo a la casa presidencial. Megan no dejaba de dar saltitos adentro del coche y una parlotearía que sostenía con Raimundo, él sin siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Cuando llegaron, ella ordenó a sus guardaespaldas bajar todo el equipaje comprado hasta su alcoba. Raimundo decidió ayudarlas. Para cuando dejaron todas las bolsas. Megan le agradeció a Raimundo con un plantón de beso en la mejilla y a sus otras asistentes, les ordenó retirarse inmediatamente de "su santuario".

-Bueno, agradézcanlo, ella se pone de peor humo en otras veces...

-¿Las llevo a su casa, chicas?

-Oh no, tengo que irme urgentemente… –Interrumpió Keiko, viendo a Kimiko y Raimundo adelantándose un poco, se voltearon- Quedé con Jermaine en realizar algunas cosas en la base, pero no te preocupes Kim, estaré contigo antes de que cante un gallo para ayudarte.

Keiko se despidió grácilmente de Raimundo y Kimiko, tomando otra ruta.

-Bien, solo quedamos... Tú... Yo... Solos... –Raimundo se le quedó mirando, Kimiko bajó la cabeza entrando en el coche de Raimundo, él entró en el asiento del conductor directo a su casa, no hablaron hasta que ella rompió el silencio-: Siento haberte traído, pero necesitaba una persona que tuviera un auto y nos ayudara con las compras, ya sabes cómo es Megan de hiperactiva y mimada... Lo digo por... Porque empezamos con el pie izquierdo, ¿Sabes?

-Descuida, ya había sacado el auto, no me sentaba mal una parada –Suspiró, Kimiko lo notó muy diferente que en otras ocasiones- ¿Y a que se refería Keiko con lo de ayudarte?

-¿Keiko? –Respondió un poco distraída- ¡Ah, se refería a lo de siempre: Concejos, vestidos, maquillaje...! Es que... Estoy en una cita –Por primera vez en todo el trayecto, la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ella apartó la mirada, incómoda. Balanceó las piernas. Raimundo siguió con lo de siempre, miradas distantes y un incómodo silencio, mientras pasaban cerca de la plaza de CosmosXiaolin. Abarrotada de palomas alrededor de la fuente por sus esculturas sobre ángeles, la panadería, la cafetería para adictos al café como ella, tiendas de ropa y zapatos, la gente paseando agarrados de la mano, otros sentados y algunos correteándose.

-¿Y a qué se debe toda esa curiosidad? –Preguntó- En un día no te importa lo que yo haga y al otro día sí te importa, solo digo que parece extraño entenderte –Raimundo se estacionó, la chica se sostuvo antes de chocar hacia adelante con el vidrio por la brusquedad.

-Lo lamento –Susurró, se volteó hacia ella- Tienes razón, empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que te voy a dar otra oportunidad –Kimiko arqueó las cejas- Olvidemos todo este asunto misterioso y empecemos desde el inicio, ¿Sí? –Raimundo alzó los pulgares con una sonrisita "inocente", Kimiko seguía perpleja- Como símbolo de nuestra amistad, te invito a tomarte un café conmigo, he oído que aquí son muy buenos, vamos a comprobarlo... –Salió del auto, sacó a Kimiko del coche. Le puso la alarma al auto y se acercaron a la cafetería. Kimiko prefirió un café con leche descafeinado. Raimundo tomó el clásico café. Kimiko le echó un vistazo al local, pintoresco, pequeño, con pequeñas mesitas alrededor, para pedir la orden a una pared agazapados el mural para mostrar todo lo que tenían y siempre abierto hacia la fuente, el aire fresco y las personas. Se volteó. Raimundo la estaba mirando.

-¿De dónde eres, Srta. Tohomiko?

-Basta de formalismo, si somos amigos deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila ¿No lo crees? –Dijo cuando le entregaron el café- Nací siendo hija única, vengo del país del sol naciente, mi padre es dueño de las Empresas Tohomiko, perdí a mi madre muy joven y vine aquí hace un par de meses atrás en busca de empleo... Y como me ves, ya lo tengo.

-¿Así que tú eres una de esas chicas ricas mimadas de papá que asegura desenvolverse bien independientemente en una ciudad como esta sin su dinero, distanciándose lo más lejos posible de él para demostrar que eres capaz de moverte sola?... No lo lograrás –Cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho.

-Tampoco estoy tan echada a perder, mi interés por las artes marciales me llevaron a la... –Se inclinó un poco más, él también, bajó su tono de voz- A la SPX, he demostrado que seré dentro de poco una cinta negra –Divisó que sus narices rozaron, volvió a pegar el dorso del espaldar a tomarse su café, Raimundo sonrió pícaramente- Ahora te toca hablarme de ti.

-Bueno... Vengo de Estado Unidos, nací en una pequeña localidad donde fui criado, no tuve a mi mamá cuando era joven porque murió cuando nací, mi papá murió por una enfermedad y pasé a manos de mi tía, mostré un gran potencial en las artes marciales y como ella tiene una buena de dinero ingresé a escuelas con la mejor reputación del mundo, mi mayor sueño era entrar en la SPX como me contaba mi tía las aventuras que tuvo mi tío muerto, y aquí estoy.

-Pobrecito, pero dedujo que por tu acento eres de Brasil, ¿Qué le pasó a tu tío?

-Se murió de viejo el pobre, -Mintió- ¿Disfruta tu café?

-Sí, éste lugar es hermoso y mágico, no es Disney, pero tiene su encanto... ¿Qué hora son? –Inquirió dando su último sorbo, Raimundo le indicó que estaban alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde- Creo que estoy pasada de tarde, debo ir a mí casa a prepararme –Dijo al dejar el café. Raimundo llamó al mesero, dándole la paga y yendo tras de Kimiko, que iba a toda prisa hacia el coche. Raimundo fue a su lado, acuciosamente.

-Espérame, yo soy el que conduzco, ¿Cuánto tardan las mujeres cambiarse de ropa?

-Bueno nos preocupa vernos presentables y emperifolladas, a propósito, yo no recuerdo que teníamos un entrenamiento con el Maestro Fung hoy, ¿Así que por qué sacaste el coche? –Inquirió, Raimundo se puso a pensar en una posible excusa- ¿Es otra mujer, verdad? ¿Estás volviendo a salir con Dyris o se trata de otra?... ¿De quién se trata ésta vez?

-¿A qué viene ese interrogatorio? Puedo salir con quien quiera sin decirte nada, no me digas que estás celosa de que este galán salga con otra que no seas tú… –Kimiko soltó un grito ahogado- Creo que estás rendidita por mí desde que te di tu primer beso.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! –Ladró Kimiko.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Que no es ver...! –Kimiko resbaló hasta caer en la fuente, Raimundo soltó una carcajada, Kimiko se sacudió como si tratara de apartar todo el agua que le caiga encima, miró al otro- ¡Deja de estar riéndote y ayúdame a levantar!

-¿La princesa pide ayuda a un plebeyo? Eso sí es algo nuevo –Raimundo extendió la mano, Kimiko lo tomo y lo jaló, cayendo los dos a la fuente, ahora quien se reía era ella- Kimiko, basta eso no fue divertido, me agarraste desprevenido... Y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias.

-No... No te atreverás, -Kimiko se levantó al mismo tiempo que Raimundo, correteándose por toda la fuente, él la persiguiendo- ¡Raimundo no! ¡Basta! ¡Detente! ¡Déjame quieta! –Exclamó riéndose- ¡Basta, no me persigas! ¡Raimundo, no! ¡NO! –Chilló cuando la atrapó. Tratando de soltarse, pero él la sujeta con firmeza contra su cuerpo, aferrando sus manos a la altura de su cintura. Él besó su cuello. Ella se separó inmediatamente al poner los ojos desorbitados, le tiró agua proveniente de los chorros de la fuente. Las personas al caminar veían a 2 adultos jóvenes riéndose mientras jugaban en la fuente, persiguiéndose hasta caer.

* * *

Una sombra caminaba por los barrios pobres y llenos de delincuencia por donde la mayor parte de la reputación de la ciudad CosmosXiaolin se iba a pique. Esa figura llevaba puesta una capucha, se desconocía aquellos lugares para algunas personas. Se dirigió a una especie de invernadero. Tocó la puerta tres veces. "Pase", susurró una voz. La figura se adentró. En el invernadero había todo tipo de plantas. Desde pequeños árboles, arbustos, flores. Ya sean medicinales, alimenticias y ornamentales. Un sistema instalado para vaciar agua desde los grifos, semillas, macetas y otras herramientas de jardinería puestas en fila en los adyacentes del invernadero. Entró en una puerta oculta de las escaleras. Ahí estaba solo un foco que lo iluminaba todo desde arriba, había una mesa y una persona vestida estrambóticamente que parecía un bufón de carnaval. Ojos negros, nariz perfilada, piel pálida y bigotes "ridículos".

-¿Señor Gigi?

-Oui, Monsieur -Contestó el francés- ¿Qué le tgae pog aquí, Monsieur Hannibal Goy Bean?

-He venido aquí porque dicen que no solo su pasatiempo preferido son las plantas sino que es un joyero que da un buen precio por las joyas que le venden –Se quitó su capucha.

-Oui, ¿Tiene usted algo que me integese? –Dijo afincando su acento en las "g".

-¿Cuánto vale esta? -Hannibal sacó de su alforja la piedra que le entregó el mensajero de esa mañana. Gigi la inspeccionó apenas tuvo en sus manos, su calidad y tomó un lente para poder ver hasta la minúscula partícula, incluso la saboreó. Hannibal puso una mueca.

-Caballego, ¿Usted me está tomando el pelo? Esta joya vale una fogtuna, le guego que si usted me la vende, le pgometo una buena suma de dinego a cambio, una suma que ayudagía mucho en su campaña según entiendo...

-Vaya, Spicer si tiene sus amigos –El francés ladeó con la cabeza- Después de su muerte, su amigo el contrabandista ruso, Vlad, fue llevado a la prisión puesto que se vio implicado en varios crímenes, pero tengo entendido que era su mano derecha a la hora de ejercer todo lo que implicaba fuerza bruta como averiguar pequeñas cosas -Cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho.

-¿Qué tiene usted en mente?

-Después de la muerte de Spicer, me enteré varias cosas por boca de Wuya que se las dijo el propio líder de la SPX, Omi... Él había enviado a dos de sus agentes averiguar lo que tramaba entre manos Spicer y Vlad visitando descaradamente la Compañía HEX, fueron un joven y una muchacha, acabo de revisar las cámaras –Hannibal le entregó una mini cámara para sujetar, donde metió un caset, en la que apareció de espaldas la conversación sostenida por Kimiko, Vlad y Raimundo- Noté que el mozo joven es el mismo hombre que me visitó esta mañana y me entregó esa piedra preciosa, quiero que averigües todo sobre él, porque no creo en nada de su cuentico... Quiero que me digas de dónde es, qué hace, donde nació, su relación con Raimundo Pedrosa porque quiero desenmascararlo... Usted quiere la joya y yo quiero el dinero y sus servicios, le prometo que le pagaré dándole el 50% de lo que gano y le daré hasta mis hombres si los necesita o cualquier cosa, ¿Puede encargarle esa labor a usted? –Inquirió al final.

-Una joya y usted me hace su socio… –Dijo, manoseando la joya, sonrió apretando la joya- Me aggada la idea, deme dos días y al tegceg día le dagé la infogmación que usted necesita.

Kimiko llegó a su casa totalmente húmeda, encontró a Keiko sentada en las escaleras.

-¿Nena, qué te pasó? ¡Estás hecha un desastre!

-Raimundo y sus locas ideas –Rió Kimiko, titiritando. Después de consentirse dándose un baño largo y de burbujas. Keiko la ayudó a secar el pelo, peinándola y maquillándola para ayudarla en su preparación para una cita. Kimiko no disfrutó mucho la parte cuando tuvo que depilarse y emplear una pinza para las cejas. Keiko había ido en su lugar al centro comercial comprar un vestido a su altura. Mientras se preparaba, le contó lo que pasó al irse y quedaron a solas. No paraba de hablar y reírse de sus propias majaderías.

-¿Kimiko podrías apagar la telenovela un momento y decirme cuál de estas quieres usar en tu cita con Chase y no con Raimundo?

-Ah, perdona Keiko, como es un vestido ajustado dorado, se vería mejor los zarcillos largos del mismo color.

-Adoro tu gusto –Dijo pícaramente. Al terminar de cambiarse tras la vestidor. Keiko dejó el peine y secador a un lado, pidió a Kimiko que modelara un poco para ella. Era un vestido color oro y brilloso, recto que llegaba un poquito más arriba de las rodillas, con varias "tiritas" que venían mediante los encajes hasta bajar el último, sujeto a sus hombros por dos gruesos tirantes, sencillo. Se había ensortijado las puntas que caían sobre sus hombros. Un maquillaje moderado, blanco para la parte inferior y dorado para la parte superior y brillo de labios como un poco de colorete para realzar su vestido.

-Te ves como un sol.

-Sí, ¿Ya te conté que jalé en venganza a Raimundo hasta la fuente? –Keiko asintió como un chisme de ayer- ¿Y qué nos pasamos media hora jugueteando como dos niños en la fuente?

-Nena, no paraste de hablar del mismo tema desde que te llegaste, tú en verdad no quieres nada con Chase... Sí quieres que todo salga bien en tu primera cita con un hombre, tienes que superar eso y pasar a la otra página, ¿Por qué le dijiste sí?

-¿Por boba?

-Bueno, olvídate de eso y lúcete allá afuera, y recuerda los concejos que te dije... Siempre resultan porque salir diecinueve veces saca buena experiencia –Rió Keiko- Buena suerte.

Kimiko asintió, justamente cuando iba saliendo, se topó con Dojo.

-Vaya... Toda una muñeca japonesa, te ves adorable, no sabía que te emperifollaste para mí.

-No es eso, va a salir con el fiscal Chase Young, todo un bombón.

-Sí es así, ¿Quieres que te lleve antes de cejar y volver al negocio del taxista?

-No te preocupes, estaré bien –Sonrió Kimiko, recibió un beso en la frente de él y un fuerte apretón de manos de Keiko, Kimiko notó que ella le había dado algo para el momento unas patillas para calmarse. "Una sola". Luego salió con la cabeza recta hacia el restaurante.

* * *

Fueron diez minutos cuando pisaba la alfombra roja del local. Como lo supuso, era un lugar muy elegante que le recordaba a su mansión. Los meseros y jefes de comedores caminando entre las mesas para mantener el orden, la cocina por un lado, los baños en el segundo piso, las mesas distribuidas desordenadamente, cerca de lámparas en forma de flor. Cubiertos de lo más finos y para añadir un toque romántico una vela que separaba a los clientes. Pinturas traídas desde Europa. La clientela era abundante. Y algunas esculturas para ornamentar. Un lugar donde había que tener reservaciones, se acercó a la recepción.

-¿La mesa del Sr. Young?

-Mesa nº 49.

-Gracias –Kimiko se dirigió y ahí lo vio esperando puntualmente, tomó la caja de pastilla y se la tragó de un puñado. Saludó a Chase cuando llegó. Él se levantó.

-Me alegro que haya venido, por favor, siéntese... –Kimiko asintió, él como todo caballero tenía la silla para que la joven se sentara- Espero que te guste la comida ítalo-francesa, pues que me tomé la modestia de ordenar por usted pasta napolitana, ensalada de frijoles y fresas flameables... No recuerdo que así era, perdone mi ignorancia.

-No se preocupe, me encantan las fresas –Mientras esperaban la orden. Los dos estuvieron hablando sobre ellos mismos, asuntos de trabajo y política. Kimiko no pudo evitar percibir que Chase era finamente orgulloso e "irresistible", un tipo perfecto que se había aparecido en su vida. No habló mucho sobre su vida privada tanto él como ella, se conformó con solo decirle lo mismo que a Raimundo y algunas anécdotas de su vida. Inmediatamente sirvieron los meseros los finos manjares y más exquisitos vinos, Kimiko ya había pasado por ello y no se impresionó mucho. Estaba muy intrigada por la inteligencia de Chase, hablaba tanto de política como de economía, religión o costumbre, conocía los clásicos de la literatura y dominaba cinco idiomas. Sus conocimientos sobre filosofía, teología, matemáticas, historia y los idiomas eran simplemente fascinantes. Kimiko derramó vino al servirse más cuando le hablaba de tal, se sintió un poco "tonta" y su forma fresca adoptaba para comer.

-Tu es belle.

-¿Y eso significa...?

-Eres hermosa –Kimiko arqueó las cejas, tomó vino así como otro puñado de pastillas para calmar los nervios. Justo cuando probaba el postre y la conversación cambió a la política de Chase que proponía al pueblo. Recibió una llamada que hizo brincar a Kimiko e irrumpió a Chase en pleno discurso sobre los errores cometidos por Hannibal en su período de alcalde.

-Disculpa, Chase, será un segundo –Kimiko atendió la llamada. Chase entrecruzó los dedos. Esperó a la joven. En medio de su sonrisa, contestó que estaba en una cita, pero esa sonrisa se opacó como su rostro empalideció: ¿Qué? ¡No, no puede ser! –El corazón de Kimiko se sobresaltó, se levantó nerviosa- ¡Voy saliendo para allá inmediatamente, mantenme al tanto de todo lo que pase!... –Kimiko metió su celular en su bolso, de la rabia. Cayó en su silla. Y llevó una mano para cubrir su rostro, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, se tragó otro puñado de pastilla. Su situación alertaba a Chase.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Lo siento, pero tengo que cancelar nuestra cita –Kimiko se levantó, pero Chase la detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca, estaba lloriqueando- Mí padre acaba de tener un accidente de tránsito... Y ahora está en coma...

* * *

**A/N: Fin del capi nº 5, el más largo hasta ahora de todos los que he hecho. Épico, ¿Verdad?... Así digo yo cuando decir excelente es poco o que "sobresaliente" se quedó pobre. Las escenas de Raimundo y Kimiko se me ocurren al oír Criminal de Britney Spears y Eyes On Me de Faye Wong. Pobre Kimiko. Y Hannibal está tramando algo. Chase no se queda atrás con su interés por Kimiko. ¿Y, por cierto, qué hiciste con el cuerpo de Jack? **

**Aclaro que Gigi es ahora un humano del episodio The Demon Seed, era una planta del demonio, ahora es un ayudante de Hannibal y hablando de él, su ave Ying & Yang es de verdad, es una mascota que lo ayuda a transportarse y su armadura es un guiño a la armadura que siempre lleva puesta en la serie original. La Sopa de Lao Meng, es la cosa que convirtió a Chase en un reptil, en este caso será una toxina. Como en la serie original, Wuya y Hannibal conspiran contra Chase. No te pierdas el próximo capi: ¿Podrá Hannibal averiguar la identidad de Raimundo o caerá primero en su trampa? ¿Podrá Chase salirse con la suya? ¿Podrá Kimiko escuchar su corazón antes que sea demasiado tarde para tomar una elección correcta? ¿Chase Young o Raimundo Pedrosa?... Kimiko, deseo estar en tu lugar ahora mismo, suertuda. Tal vez a ustedes les ofenda que la historia se aleje de la trama, yo adoro la idea de la serie original como a las aventuras que dan, pero quería verlos con diferentes disfraz. Hay historias así y el público las adora, a mi me gustan.**

**No me extenderé mucho, solo disfruten del capi. Y si te gustó, no olvides comentar. ¡Nos vemos en otro capi, no deja de mantenerte alerta a una próxima actualización! **


	6. La joya de diamantes

**6º**

_**La joya de diamantes**_

Chase tuvo la gentileza de acompañar en su coche a Kimiko directo al hospital. El padre de Kimiko también tenía sus propios problemas y fueron ellos quienes los que lo trajeron hasta CosmosXiaolin. El Sr. Tohomiko, al poco tiempo que su hija se había ido, una de sus sedes por todo el mundo sufrió un incendio y hubieron muchos daños, contrajo una deuda enorme pero eso no era lo peor sino que su nuevo videojuego presentó varios inconvenientes así como quejas y otras deudas más con los gastos que cubrían su casa y otras propiedades, en menos de dos semanas estaba en la bancarrota y lo único que tenía era su hija. Los doctores aseguraron que éste tal vez fue un acto de suicidio. Por ser una persona de renombre, Chase y Kimiko entraron rápidamente a la sala. Kimiko llevó una mano a su boca al ver su padre tendido en la camilla. El doctor le ordenó salir de inmediato.

-¿Pero qué pasa, doctor? –Lloró Kimiko- No comprendo, ¿Mi padre se va a salvar?

-Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, Srta. Tohomiko, pero vemos este caso como algo irremediable... Su estado es de gravedad que llegó a coma y dudo que usted tenga el dinero suficiente para seguir con el tratamiento... Será lo mejor que usted desista, señorita...

-¡Jamás! ¡Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para salvarlo, no me queda nadie de mi familia que no sea él que haya dado todo para que yo esté aquí, este es mi castigo por ser una mala hija y no puedo abandonarlo cuando yo soy lo único que él necesita, le daré todo el dinero que quiera, pero sálvelo! –Suplicó Kimiko, jalándolo por la bata.

-Señorita, debe calmarse, le recomiendo que mientras usted tenga dinero que pueda pagar el tratamiento, deje todo en nuestras manos –Dijo- Buenas noches... –Se fue, Kimiko se quedó con los brazos extendidos. Chase estrechó sus hombros. Ella se quedó llorando, tragándose un puñado de pastilla mientras tomaban asientos. Dojo y Keiko estaban ahí para consolarla ya que fueron ellos quienes les avisaron. Dojo se ofreció en llevarla hasta su apartamento, antes de partir al trabajo. Keiko lo secundó. Kimiko ladeó la cabeza, quería quedarse al lado de su padre nada más, seguidamente se tragó otro manojo de grageas. Keiko le tiró el frasco y la agitó por los brazos, mirándola frente a frente.

-¡Kimiko, ¿Cuántas pastillas te has tomado?

-No lo sé.

-¡Kimiko, esas pastillas tienes unos efectos muy fuertes si se toman una sobredosis! ¡Vas a estar delirando y caerás en un sueño estilo bella durmiente! –Gritó aterrorizada Keiko.

-¡A mí no me va a pasar nada, deja de inventar cosas, yo solo quiero estar con mi papá! –Le contestó de mala gana, se soltó. Chase le sobó el hombro, ella únicamente halló consuelo en él, recostadita, mientras le aseguraba que todo iría bien.

* * *

Raimundo despertó para ir al trabajo, bien tempranísimo. Era un día sin tráfico y había poca gente, le fue rápidamente fácil entrar en la SPX. Vio que Omi era el único que estaba allí y estaba en compañía del maestro. Los monitores mostraron todo totalmente vacío. No había nadie en la SPX, excepto ellos tres. Omi tenía una mano al teléfono y la otra acariciando su pelada cabeza. Estaba llamando a una floristería, enviando flores a una zona especial.

-...Que sean unos hermosos gladiolos, los más bonitos que se hayan visto esta mañana en su tienda, dígale que es parte mía –Raimundo se detuvo extrañado- Omi, O-M-I, ¿Mi apellido? Eh… No tengo apellido, déjelo Omi, ella sabrá quién es... ¿De acuerdo? Ok, le llegará su recibo, muchas gracias señorita –Omi trancó. Raimundo arqueó las cejas, acercándose.

-¿Una nueva novia, jefe?

-No, me complico con las chicas y todo eso, son para Kimiko que está en el hospital.

-¿Pasa algo malo con Kimiko? –Hubo un timbre de preocupación en su tono de voz- ¿Qué hace en el hospital? ¿Tuvo un accidente, se encuentra bien?

-Kimiko está físicamente bien, pero no emocionalmente –Raimundo alzó una ceja- Su papá, el Sr. Toshiro Tohomiko, tuvo un accidente de tránsito en camino de visitar a su hija y está en el hospital en estado de coma, un caso grave... La pobre está desolada, por dicha razón le di el día libre a todo el personal, a todos les llegó el mensaje y como saliste temprano no te pudo llegar el mensaje... -Omi se dio la vuelta en su silla, para cuando abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, Raimundo se había ido- ¿Desde cuándo se fue? –Preguntó al maestro Fung.

-Desde que dijo que estaba no estaba bien emocionalmente.

Raimundo montó sobre su coche, directamente hacia el hospital donde estaba Kimiko, tenía que estar con ella. Dándole todo su apoyo, era su amigo y el más indicado. Se sintió mal de haber sido el último en enterarse, no quería saber que "una persona moriría por su culpa".

Una persona como Kimiko no merecía que algo tan terrible como eso, le ocurriera. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo y pidió el número de la habitación del Sr. Tohomiko. Al unísono que una persona leía todo acerca de él. Decía que nació en Estados Unidos, Chicago, raramente su nombre correspondía a Raimundo Pedrosa, pero era cierto que estaba nacionalizado allá y había documentos que comprobaba todo lo que decía en su reporte jaqueado de la SPX tal como se lo indicó Hannibal, pero eso no le bastó. Buscaron el reporte de los nacidos en los años 1987, 1988 y 1986. Había algo que no les compaginaba. Daba la impresión que aquel muchacho no existía. Pero ahí estaba, pero en los registros de hospitales en no daba señales de él, era algo insólito. Decidió extenderse por otros lugares e iba a descubrir quién era ese "Raimundo Pedrosa". Apenas Hannibal supo el nombre, solo lo había oído una vez y era el nombre de uno de los agentes en el día del "incidente", no podía ser él... Todos han muerto y era demasiado joven para ser un hombre mayor, pero el parecido al compararlo con una vieja foto donde estaban todos los integrantes de la SPX era muy parecido. Tenía la nacionalidad brasileira así que ordenó a su socio que hiciera exactamente lo mismo, pero en los hospitales de Brasil. "Así será, señor", asintió Gigi antes de trancar.

Raimundo llegó hacia donde estaba Kimiko, sumida en un profundo sueño, pero lo que más le cayó pesado en el hígado fue verla en brazos de su enemigo. Kimiko parecía que hablaba dormida cosas sinsentido. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta Young.

-Está dormida, ¿Por qué está así? Si le diste algo para que estuviera así, te juro Young...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién anda ahí...?

-Tranquila amor, vuélvete a dormir, no es nadie importante... -Se dirigió a Raimundo- ¿Qué quieres, Pedrosa? Te agradecerías si te marcharas, la Srta. Tohomiko pasó una mala anoche al ingerir unas pastillas que la obligaron a pasar por horribles efectos, su último deseo antes de perder la conciencia y decir tonterías, es pasar sus días aquí acompañando a su papá.

-¿Dónde está Dojo o Keiko?

-Él se fue a su trabajo y ella también, es hora que hagas lo mismo.

-Kimiko necesita descansar y aquí esperando no pasará nada, me la llevaré a su casa.

-¡No! -Kimiko seguía con los párpados pesados pero solo hablaba dormida- Yo me quedaré aquí con mi padre, tengo a Chase y es muy divertido pasarla en el hospital, vete.

-Lo siento Kimiko –Raimundo la apartó de Young, cargándola- Pero tienes que ir a tu casa.

-No dejaré que te la lleves, estará más segura conmigo...

-Sr. Fiscal –Interrumpió- Usted tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo su valioso tiempo en esto, estoy en un día libre y yo conozco donde vive Kimiko, no pasará nada malo, está a salvo conmigo –Antes de que Chase dijera algo, Kimiko comenzó hablar.

-Estaré bien, solo será un viaje, te estoy viendo Raimundo... No abuses de mí, te tengo en la mira, cuando despierte... Me aseguraré que no sigas viviendo –Sonrió.

-No lo haré, Kim –Aseguró Raimundo, llevándosela. Lo último que vio Chase y el hospital fue a un hombre llevarse a una mujer en brazos. La coloco en el coche y él se sentó en el asiento del conductor, por la destemplanza, Kimiko se deslizó hasta apoyar su mejilla en su hombro: Vamos a dar un lindo paseo, Kimi, a tu casa –Dijo Raimundo, volviéndola a poner en su sitio. Le pareció a simple vista que era una adorable muñequita japonesa.

-Wiiiii... Amo los paseos, no más, no abuses de mí porque te daré tu merecido.

Raimundo llegó rápidamente al edificio donde vivía Kimiko, la llevó cargada hasta su sofá. La depositó suavemente. Ella llevó las manos apoyada en su mejilla mientras se acomodaba en su sofá. Raimundo se arrodilló viéndola. Estaba sonriendo. Le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Qué estarás soñando, Kim? ¿Algo grande?

-¿Qué esperas para abusar de mí? Atrévete, estoy indefensa, no tengo ánimos para luchar…

-Hoy no –Se rió- No sería justo, tú tan linda y te metes en tantos líos... -Acarició su cabello- Siento mucho lo que tu padre acaba de pasar, si pudiera ayudarte, Kim... Lo haría o tal vez sí pueda... Sí, creo que sí puedo, espérame, volveré contigo –Raimundo se levantó.

-Bien, pero no tardes, ¿No vas a darme mi beso de despedida, Rai?... –Él se volteó. Ella no parecía dormida, pero lo estaba. Se volvió a reclinar en una rodilla. Acercándose mientras apartaba el mechón de pelo que siempre cubría su cara. Respiró su mismo aliento y dirigió sus labios cerca de los de ella. Sin embargo no se sintió capaz de robarle un simple beso. Él prefirió irse a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Dejó a Kimiko sumida en su mundo de utopías.

* * *

Raimundo se colocó otra vez la pañoleta negra para cubrirse la boca, se puso la ropa negra de la otra vez para ser algo invisible entre las personas. Se dirigió al hospital en su auto y esperó a que fuera un poco más tarde. Cuando el momento era oportuno, bajó del coche, él rodeó el hospital. Entrando en una puerta con acceso para personal de mantenimiento. Él se escondió y esperó que el hombre del mantenimiento entrara, para que él abriera la puerta. Tomó de rehén al hombre y por su "propia seguridad", lo metió adentro de un cuartico de servicio de limpieza y cerró la llave, dejándola allí a propósito. Miró que varias personas se acercaban, usó las escaleras del uso para empleados, tenía que llegar hasta el quinto piso. Y por suerte nadie subía ni bajaba por los cuatro primeros pisos. Cuando percibió que venían hacia él, dos guardias. Tomó otra ruta, directo al ascensor. Éste se abrió rápidamente, había un médico y otro, seguramente cirujanos plásticos. Raimundo entró tranquilamente.

-Buenas tardes caballeros –Apenas el ascensor llegó al 5º piso, los instrumentos médicos se hallaban intactos, pero los doctores estaban en el piso inconsciente. Raimundo se escondió tras un carrito de limpieza al que movió delicadamente mientras se infiltraba entre el cuerpo médico y personal, agazapado a la pared. Cuando llegó a la puerta donde estaba recluido el Sr. Toshiro Tohomiko. Agachado la abrió y entró. Él, obviamente, no lo notó por su estado "vegetativo". Raimundo sacó el dinero en efectivo que había retirado ayer en el banco y lo puso en la mesa junto con una nota que había escrito mientras esperaba en el coche con la mano izquierda para que no le reconocieran la letra. Afirmaba que él había hecho una muy generosa contribución para pagar la terapia.

-Me voy a quedar en verdad pobre después de esto...

-Sr. Tohomiko, vengo a... ¡AHHHHHHHHH! –Raimundo se volteó viendo a una enfermera entrar con unas sábanas. Y ese grito había llegado a alertar a los doctores y guardias.

-Oh mierda –Pensó Raimundo. Los guardias entraron a la habitación. Raimundo apartó a la enfermera. Retomó el carrito de limpieza y lo pateó directo a los guardias, chocando contra la pared. Raimundo aprovechó el momento de confusión y abrió la ventana, era el quinto piso, pero se atrevió a saltar, se agazapó de la delgada baranda y sujeto a las ventanas por si caía. Reptó sigilosamente. Hasta llegar a una ventana abierta, tomó la cortina, que lo llevó hasta el tercer piso, entrando a otra habitación con un poco de impulso. Subsiguientemente salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, bajando a la velocidad más rápida que sus piernas le permitieron. Lo rodearon los guardias y dispararon en contra de su persona.

Raimundo se pasó al otro lado del pasamano, valientemente y huyó, los guardias se habían disparados a sí mismos. Fue más veloz que los guardias y salió por la salida de emergencia. Aún podía escuchar las balas estallar. Una de las balas cuando se pusieron al borde de esa puerta, le dispararon cerca del pie. Raimundo resbaló, trató de incorporarse y no pudo por el resbalón. Corrieron hacia él, aprovechando su debilidad. En verdad no quería hacer esto, pero se veía obligado. Raimundo desenfundó su revólver y disparó un tiro hacia ellos que los obligó a recular, la bala perdida alcanzó el hombro de uno de los guardias, hiriéndolo. Y fue tan así que tuvieron que llevarlo a urgencias de inmediato, la mayoría de los guardias.

Solo dos quedaron para perseguirlo. Raimundo se había incorporado y huido, dispararon. Él se refugió y sacó su brazo solo para disparar cerquita de ellos, lo hizo a propósito. Pasó por encima de un auto a través de una cabriola en el aire. Fue hasta su auto, entró y condujo lo más rápido posible a casa de Kimiko. Se quitó la pañoleta, estaba sudado y jadeante. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y a su cabello. Mirando hacia arriba. Recordó por todo lo que pasó.

-Con suerte no llegué a tener que poner en práctica las artes marciales sobre esos hombres, Jesucristo perdóname, pero fue por una buena causa... Y no pueden relaciones, espero que tú lo entiendas, espero que todo haya valido la pena –Jadeó.

* * *

Hannibal había recibido un reporte muy interesante de Gigi desde Brasil. Sobre una mujer que había dado luz a un niño, la mujer tenía por apellido "de Pedrosa" (y eso el hecho que estaba la posibilidad que habían más de una persona con ese apellido, pero no con un "hijo perdido") e investigándola más de cerca, se había casado con un hombre que se desconocía su "trabajo". La información sobre ellos llegó a manos de Hannibal, pero del pequeño no se sabía nada, solo que desapareció ante los ojos de una enfermera por un misterioso hombre. No encontraron rastro de él por todo Brasil así que significaba que inmigró. Preguntar a las personas dueñas de medios de transporte sobre si recordaba a un hombre misterioso abordar su vehículo era ridículo. El niño nació en 1837, así que debía investigar a las personas que llegaron a otro país en ese mismo día, la tarea era demasiado laboriosa y tardaría hasta años para averiguarlo, pero Hannibal conocía un método más rápido. Al oír las características de aquel hombre misterioso, le recordó a Guan. Seguramente regresó a su país de origen y fue el primer sitio de investigación. Pronto descubrió varias cosas interesantes. Que incluían a un muchacho llamado Raimundo Pedrosa, su maestro y su localización. Hannibal todavía lo repetía y no lo podía creer. El hijo de Raimundo Pedrosa, Raimundo Pedrosa estaba vivo es como si fuera un fantasma cuando solo es una imagen para recordar el mal que había hecho hace años. Tenía que actuar inmediatamente, este chico era una amenaza para su "reinado".

-No dude de mis fuentes, son cien pog ciento vegaz y confiables, si ese chico es lo que dice mis investigaciones es pogque es vegdad... Ahoga que me acuegdo, usted y yo teníamos un tgato pog esta joya -Señaló la joya de diamantes encima del escritorio de Hannibal, él lo vio por encima del reporte que leía- Yo ya cumplí con mi palabga, ahoga le toca usted cumplig con la suya, aquí tengo el dinego –Sacó una maleta llena de billetes verdes auténticamente originales- ¿Se puede sabeg dónde está la suya?

-¿Hummm? ¡Ah claro! –Hannibal se levantó, examinando los billetes con avidez, en verdad eran auténticos- Sola una cosa para asegurar nuestro trato, ¿Dónde encuentra Guan?

-En un pequeño templo que él abgió junto a su compañego, ahí está la digección pog si la necesita –Hannibal asintió complacido ya tenía absolutamente el rompecabezas armado, tal vez el responsable de que muriera Jack y se descubriera la treta como que Vlad acabara en la prisión era por la actuación de un vengador justiciero. Le entregó un fajo de billetes que era menos de lo que ganaba, obviamente lo había engañado. Gigi lo admiró, no se cansaba de elogiar a Hannibal por su generosa donación. Él sonrió con crueldad.

-Cuídese señor, porque lo que haga con esa joya puede que lo haga muy feliz o desgraciado y con un bote se hunde con su capitán.

-No compgendo a que se gefiege con eso.

-¡Esto! –Hannibal sacó de sus ropas un puñal y apuñaló cuando se descuidó el francés, éste puso los ojos desorbitados mientras la daga se clavaba profundamente en su dorso, su boca brotó sangre- Sus servicios ya no son requeridos, ¿Por qué conformarme con una maleta de dinero o la candidatura de esta mugrosa ciudad cuando me puedo quedar con una joya que vale más de un cuarto de millón de dólares y puedo vender a otro idiota, y quedarme con ambas partes como con Gigi?... Tengo todo lo que necesito, la solución a mis problemas va a llegar por mí y todo el dinero del mundo reducido en una joya de diamantes –Hannibal tenía la intención de huir con todo su dinero, con la joya y su mascota, a buscar a Guan. Él sería el anzuelo que mordería Raimundo, cuando fuera a buscarlo. Los mataría a los dos. Y luego desertaría a una isla si fuera posible con otro nombre, nadando en oro y dólares. Que Chase se quedara con el puesto ya no lo quería desde que apareció esa joya en sus vidas. Y si mataba a otra persona, ya había matado en sus días oscuros, volverlo hacer... Si lo hizo a la primera, no dudes que habrá una segunda. Hannibal silbó a su ave y pronto abandonaron todo, ocultando el cuerpo de Gigi en un armario. Tenía todo listo, el equipaje y el pasaporte para irse, solo le faltaba, para lograr la completa felicidad y tranquilidad: Atrapar al ratón.

* * *

Clay Bailey había salido temprano del trabajo para reunirse con su esposa y su hijo, cuando recibió un informe improvisto apenas abrazó a su hijo y dio un beso a su mujer, uno de sus oficiales de policía fue disparado por un hombre vestido de negro. "Ya va cariño, lo siento, pero esta noche tampoco me quedaré a cenar". El jefe oficial de policía salió rápidamente y fue hacia el cantón. Por los videos que grabaron las cámaras de seguridad del hospital y los de la Compañía HEX, la persona que se infiltró a ambos sitios era la misma sin caber duda.

-¿Y dices que esta persona que disparó al oficial Mason, dejó una faja de dólares para pagar la terapia del Sr. Tohomiko?... Este hombre me confunde –Soltó un bufido- ¿Está o no está de parte de la ley? Sus métodos son los de un criminal, pero no tiene intenciones de uno y se tomó la molestia de hacer todo el recorrido por ayudar al padre de Kimiko.

-¡Lo tengo! –Clay y su ayudante se voltearon hacia Jermaine- ¡¿Qué les parece Vengador Nocturno? –Clay frunció el ceño- ¿No les gusta, entonces que les parece: Venganza Negra o Sombra Tenebrosa?... Digo porque hay que referirnos a él en un modo.

-Usted ha trabajado demasiado, le sugiero que se tome un cafecito y se vea una película, o regrese a Estados Unidos y juegue con la pelota de baloncesto un poco –Dijo Clay mientras los 2 caminaban por una callejuela oscura donde un foco de luz era lo único que les accedía a ver por la obscuridad. Solo era una zona residencial y un restaurante a la esquina de una manzana. Jermaine y Clay se dirigían allí por concejo de él.

-¿En serio, por qué este hombre se pone una mascarilla y no nos ayuda fuera de lo de ser un superhombre, es que no quiere que nadie se entere o tiene un doble propósito? –Inquirió.

-No lo sé, Jermaine, no sé de qué lado juega, pero aparentemente de nuestro lado aunque su modo de jugar es ilícito y... ¡Espera! –Su mano detuvo a Jermaine, se escondieron tras un banco- Y aun queda varias cosas por desvelar...

-¿Qué pasa? –Jermaine asomó la cabeza, Clay la volvió enterrar en el suelo, mientras miró por el espacio del banco. Clay puso los ojos desorbitados cuando volteó hacia él. Jermaine pareció alterarse más por la cara pálida del oficial Bailey.

-¿Sr. Marsden es posible que los muertos vuelvan a la vida? –Jermaine iba a contestar, pero la pregunta sonaba tan irónica que volvió a asomar la vista. En el restaurante había alguien que estaba pidiendo una orden. Era un pelirrojo reconocible a cualquier punto que lo vieses. No podía creerlo ni él mismo: Jack Spicer en persona. Si no lo conociera, diría que es él.

-No es posible, cayó desde tres pisos, una persona normal pudo haber muerto... A no ser...

-Sr. Marsden, debemos irnos de aquí antes que alguien nos vea, esta situación es más seria de lo que creíamos –Dijo Clay, llevándose a Jermaine del brazo- Tenemos que notificarle al líder de la SPX sobre lo sobrenatural que hemos visto y tenemos que decirle sobre el nuevo ataque de este... ¡Cazador! Hemos entrado en un caso inexplicable –Decidió el oficial Clay.

* * *

Kimiko había abierto los ojos al día siguiente, parpadeó un par de veces y cuando lo hizo. Vio a Raimundo dormido en el suelo, junto a ella. Kimiko sonrió. "Gracias por todo". Ella se levantó y colocó la sábana que él había dejado en ella, sobre él reiteradamente.

Para cuando Raimundo abrió los ojos, encontró a Kimiko sentada en la mesa de comedor y con el desayuno servido a la mesa. Él se levantó tambaleante. Mientras ella con un gesto lo invitó a comer junto a ella. Él aceptó aún un poco soñoliento.

-Lamento haberte causado molestias, pero... Cuando vea a Keiko, le botaré por la cabeza su pastillita, me encontré con muchas emociones cuando escuché la noticia de mí papi... Actué como una idiota, la verdad –Admitió, Raimundo asintió indiferente mientras comía- No lo devores tan deprisa, te vas a atragantar –Gruñó al verlo comer, para el final, se limpió con una servilleta y se marchó, no sin antes de decirle: No eres tan buena cocinera como creí -Ella soltó unas palabras entre dientes- Pero tiene algo... Que me gustó, hasta luego –Kimiko se quedó pensativa. Kimiko se preparó para vestirse e ir a trabajar, pues el transporte salió a buscarla. Raimundo montó en su coche y fue a su destino: El trabajo. Fue cuando recibió un mensaje de su padre. Le pareció raro, las noticias se encontraban en calma y no había nada interesante que decir, excepto lo que ocurrió ayer en el hospital. Atendió una llamada luego de recibir el cuarto mensaje insistente de su padre. Titubeó, pero aceptó.

-¡Hola, Raimundo! –Él se volteó al reconocer la voz, vio a Hannibal abrazando el cuello de Guan (haciendo fuerza) mientras un revólver apuntaba la sien del maestro- Decidí tomar un pequeño viaje alrededor del mundo después de que me entregaste el anillo de tu madre, sin embargo, quise hacer una parada para saludar a un viejo amigo –La sonrisa psicópata de él, revelaba sus intenciones, Raimundo se mantuvo serio- Tú padre y yo sostuvimos una charla y averigüé muchas cosas interesantes... Sobre todo cuando supe que eras el maldito hijo de Raimundo Pedrosa, que regresaste para vengar a tu padre, ¡Hijo de puta, has sido todo este tiempo engañado por este viejo para que haga lo que sus invalidadas piernas y debilidades no le permiten hacer! Pero ya que lo quieres tanto, ve sólo a donde solías entrenar cuando eras un niño, aquí te espero con ansias... Pero menos que las de tu viejo, si eres lo bastante hombre como para venir hasta aquí con tu pistolita para matarme y completar tu misión en mí contra, igual que la rata de Spicer –Movió la mandíbula de Guan como títere- Sálvalo, y no esperes más, ¡Sálvalo, arriesga todo lo que tienes para salvar este costal de huesos! –Rió.

-¡No lo escuches, olvídate de mí, hijo! ¡Nadie puede saber tu identidad y te expones a un grave peligro, él está loco! –Gritó Guan con un hilo de voz- ¡Quiere que caigas en su tra...! –La comunicación se cortó. Raimundo detuvo el coche. Pegó su frente contra el volante. Y era bastante obvio el plan de Hannibal, usaba a su maestro como pretexto (porque sabía que su noble corazón lo daría todo por salvar a sus seres queridos, de eso hablaba cuando dijo que no confiara en nadie, no revelara su identidad a nada _y no se enamorara de nadie_) para que fuera allá, Hannibal mataría a los dos obstáculos que sabían de sus días de crimines y huiría bajo otro seudónimo, convertido en un hombre rico derrochando su fortuna por todos lados. Hannibal era un hombre calculador, ambicioso y tramposo. Estaba rodeado. Oprimió un botón para rastrear por medio de su aparato donde se produjo la llamada, él estaba en el templo según el mapa que señalaba el pequeño punto rojo y también por la pista que dio. Y esta vez no tenía más remedio que aceptar. Raimundo aceleró a toda marcha a salvar a su padre.

* * *

Kimiko bajó al mismo tiempo que el coche de la SPX fue a recogerla. La chica se montó en él, fue hacia la SPX. Cuando llegó todos estaban revueltos. Omi lucía muy alarmado. En la pantalla estaba las imágenes del "Cazador", huyendo de Compañía HEX y la otra también escapando del hospital. Clay oprimió un botón para altavoz mientras se oía la conversación final sostenida por Jermaine, Omi y él. Al final, Omi dijo que lo mantuviera informado de cualquier movimiento. Kimiko se extrañó y caminó hacia ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre, pasa algo malo?

-Malo no, misterioso sí y usted está involucrada, Srta. Tohomiko –Contestó Omi- Ayer en el hospital donde está recluido su papá fue visitada por el hombre que penetró en Compañía HEX, -Kimiko llevó una mano a su boca- No se alarme señorita, su papá no fue herido sino más bien beneficiado, el misterioso hombre colocó una faja de billete a su lado pagando la terapia que no podía pagar por sus cuantiosas deudas y no siendo malpensados, ciertamente creemos que disparó en defensa propia contra un hombre en el hombro.

-Oh, por Dios... -Pensó en voz alta- No puedo creer lo que ha pasado, discúlpame Sr. Bailey por lo que pasó, pero... No entiendo porque ese hombre me ha ayudado...

-Tranquilícese, señorita, afortunadamente no ocurrió nada malo y él está a salvo –Añadió él entrecruzando los dedos- Ese hombre proviene de una naturaleza desconocida y parece que no quiere que nadie sepa lo que está haciendo, pero parece que tiene un cariño notable por usted ya que le ayudó con su pequeño problema –Kimiko bajó la cabeza, ladeándola- Sin embargo, no es lo más relevante, mientras ese hombre no cometa nada que adjudique a usar medios implícitos por actividad ilegítima o atente con la vida de nuestros ciudadanos, etc. no nos importa -Aclaró Omi- Lo que sí nos importan, excluyendo todo eso, son actividades paranormales como el muerto que resucitó para tomar un café...

-¿Qué insinúa con eso?

-Estos dos hombres atestiguan haber visto a Spicer con vida, tomándose un café a mediados de la once y treinta de la noche, aparentemente estamos investigando este caso sobrenatural y pedimos sobre el registro de las personas que fueron allá a mediados de esa hora, no está registrado con su nombre así que debió haber usado un seudónimo –Dedujo Omi- Pero los meseros y jefes de comedores fueron interrogados, algunos no recuerdan su cara porque es "tan común" y otros dicen que seguramente sí, la Compañía Spicer cerró y no hay actividad normal tanto en la Mansión Spicer como en cualquier otra propiedad a su nombre... –Dijo- Mi asistente busca más "actividad paranormal", pero nadie ha visto nada y no hay otra cosa sospechosa, no sabemos qué es esto, si está vivo o muerto... Ahora solo lo sabe Dios, pero si hay una mente siniestra capaz de elaborar todo esto, es el mismo Jack Spicer.

Transportándose hacia ellos buscando los sitios por donde solía frecuentar. Recibió otra llamada que interceptó Keiko. Preguntó a su líder si la quería recibir. Asintió con la cabeza. La voz sonaba entrecortada y casi no se le entendía, aún menos con el escándalo de afuera.

-Habla más lento, Sr. Jermaine, y más duro que ni una mosca puede entenderlo.

-¡Sr. Omi, una conmoción ocurrió, el Sr. Roy Bean se ha ido de la ciudad aparentemente!

-¡¿Qué? –Gritó Omi- ¡Él no puede salir de la ciudad en plenas elecciones de la alcaldía!

-Pero lo hizo –Apuntó Jermaine infantil. Omi se levantó delante de todos y de la impresión, empezó a caminar por las paredes, pensativo. La comunicación se cortó, Keiko informó que tenían un video-llamado y le preguntó si quería recibirlo. Omi se bajó de un salto y afirmó. Keiko oprimió el botón. Viendo a Hannibal, aferrar su brazo en una cabeza pelona, mostró sus dientes amarillos y horribles con una sonrisa macabra. Omi frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Líder de la SPX, nos encontramos de nuevo!

-Hannibal... ¿Qué te propones esta vez?

-¡Oh nada, importante! Solo que me paseaba por aquí y encontré a un viejo amigo, ¡Di hola a un viejo querido amigo! –Hannibal mostró en la cámara a Guan. El Maestro Fung estaba pálido del horror que salió de la SPX sin darse cuenta. Omi seguía confundido.

-No lo conozco, pero a ti sí –Admitió Omi- Usted es capaz de muchas cosas, pero jamás me imaginé capaz de amenazar a un pobre hombre desarmado con un revólver, usted sí tiene riñones para conseguir sus objetivos Sr. Roy Bean, mi mente es demasiado pura para poder percibir el mal que tipos como usted es capaz de hacer... ¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Tanto usted como yo sabemos que son la única fuerza capaz para detenerme, quiero decir que cualquier intento que haga para apresarme, le advierto que será en vano porque usted en un día de esto ocuparía el lugar de él... –Advirtió, Omi mantuvo la compostura- Así que si ha emprendido la labor de traerme de vuelta o un equipo de rescate, desista, porque esos intentos son inútiles y pierde su tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo nos parecemos... Queremos desenmascarar a un hombre porque tenemos una meta propuesta que nos impide realizar, y es el "cazador", si quiere ver quién es él... Aquí mismo lo voy a desenmascarar, haga lo que quiera con él, usted quiere llevarlo ante la justicia y yo quiero desaparecerlo del mapa... Y nos beneficiamos mutuamente así de sencillo, pero cómo llegar aquí, es un misterio que una persona tan inteligente como usted es fácil de descubrir –Se hizo a un lado- Le recomiendo que se dé prisa, usted tiene todo el día, pero él no lo tiene y el reloj corre ¡Tic, tac, tic, tac!

La transmisión se cortó a la vez que soltó una risotada. El video-llamado volvió a repetirse, automáticamente. Omi llevó una mano a su cara. Suspiró hondo, por primera vez parpadeó.

-Yo no me parezco a ti, frijol del mal, normalmente lo que haga en otros países o cualquier ciudadano, no es mi problema... Pero él... –Dijo mientras lo veía en el video-llamado- Está en un estado de desequilibrio mental y no podemos dejar que tipos como él anden sueltos, y si él muere, de alguna forma seré responsable de su muerte, tenemos que encontrarlo.

-¡Lotería! –Exclamó Keiko cuando en la toma, Hannibal se hizo a un lado y lo detuvo, hizo un zoom, se mostró por atrás algo borroso. Lo esclareció, dio nitidez hasta verse una breve inscripción. Otro aumento y un poco más de brillo. Dio a los agentes una noción de donde estaban. Por la inscripción se trataba de un "templo" que quedaba en las fronteras de China. Omi ordenó a Keiko buscar tal local. Y lo halló después de un rato de investigación.

-Lo que viene está en sus manos, mi señor ¿Qué hacemos?

-Vamos al templo, una vida está en juego como una identidad está por ser develada y aquí solo perdemos tiempo, -Se volteó hacia Clay, Keiko y Kimiko- ¡Vámonos de aquí, carajo!

* * *

**A/N: Uf, hubiera actualizado un poco antes, pero acabo de terminar mi primera historia: Warriors of the Caribbean. Éste capi no tiene mucho que decir o adelantar ya que todo está previsto, eso es algo que tiene que averiguar usted mismo, solo diré que se desatarán nuevas sorpresas y a los que han leído hasta aquí, les doy un cariñoso mensaje: Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer todo lo escrito hasta ahora... "Entre gustos y colores no han escrito los autores", porque ya la trama está puesta como sus protagonistas y lo que se puede visualizar por encimita y sinceramente a mí me gustan las historias generalmente por si te decepcioné horrorosamente, si sabes a lo que me refiero, todo está planeado. Esto es una historia que se me ocurrió y quizá todas las historias que haga se alejen de la trama de XS, según lo que se me ocurra. **

**Bueno, hay un misterio, ¿Ya resolviste o no te gusta jugar al detective como a mí?... ¿Tú qué crees: Jack está vivo o muerto? ¿Podrá Raimundo llegar a tiempo para salvar a su padre o caerá en la treta de Hannibal? ¿Podrá Hannibal salirse con la suya o será detenido en las manos en la masa? ¿Podrá Omi y Kimiko descubrir la identidad misteriosa de Raimundo? ¿Quién es la voz misteriosa?... ¡A investigar, detectives!**

**Todo eso y más en... ¡Los episodios que vienen! No dejes de mantenerte alerta con la nueva actualización que más secretos y revelaciones, ¡Prohibido olvidar comentar si te gustó! ¡Nos vemos, mis agentes! **


	7. El Segundo: Hannibal Roy Bean

**7º**

_**El Segundo: Hannibal Roy Bean**_

No había mar, viento u obstáculo que detuviera la irritación desenfrenada de Raimundo, llevándolo rápidamente hacia el templo de China, donde lo esperaba ansiosamente su padre y Hannibal que nada lo había separado de su presa. Raimundo llegó conduciendo como un lunático, destruyendo la pared del templo al impulsarse escandalosamente. Guan apartó la mirada, sin creer lo que su hijo para recorrido hasta llegar a ellos. Hannibal parecía mucho más que satisfecho. El auto estaba cubierto de lodo, vidrios rotos, rasguñado y destrozado. Raimundo abrió la puerta y salió atropelladamente. Hannibal sonrió. Raimundo caminó con una pinta de pocos amigos hasta Hannibal, él apuntó su pistola a Raimundo. Se detuvo.

-Alto ahí, Sr. Pedrosa o podría matarlo a usted también.

-Hannibal... No es justo atacar un hombre desarmado.

-Amigo, yo nunca juego limpio –Puso su dedo en el gatillo- Será mejor que se rinda de una vez, sé tu identidad y tengo un arma para hacer terminar tu dolor, ¿No quieres reunirte con tu familia?... Una bala podría traer felicidad, Rai, yo que tú me daría prisa porque en menos de unos segundos, la SPX estará aquí y esa mascarita que tienes le resta tiempo.

-¿La SPX? –Guan se volteó con los ojos desorbitados- ¡Lo planeaste todo, desgraciado!

Hannibal lo golpeó en la barriga. Raimundo trató de detenerlo mientras veía su padre caer en el piso con un aterrador dolor. Hannibal volvió a apuntarlo con su arma. Raimundo alzó las manos, esta vez estaba atrapado en la trampa de Hannibal y sin nada que hacer.

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¡Estás atrapado, no puedes salir y no tienes nada con que defenderte!

-Tú también estás atrapado conmigo y tampoco veo un intento para que escapes, te meterán preso igual que a mí, lejos de tu dinero, te quitarán todo y te quedarás sin nada ¡NADA!...

-No sin que antes meta esta bala en tu cabeza, pero quiero que veas cómo mato al viejo y verte suplicar porque perdone tu patética vida o la de él –Contradijo Hannibal- Huiré lejos de esta ciudad maldita, seré reconocido como un héroe delante de la gente que deseó que el "cazador" desapareciera –Sonrió Hannibal. Justamente oyeron el sonido de una sirena, unos autos estaban rodearon el templo, estaban a lo lejos. Raimundo y Hannibal voltearon. Era la SPX, había llegado. Raimundo aprovechó que Hannibal estaba distraído para tomar una de las armas del templo. Si presionaba el botón detrás del cuadro activaría el escondite de los revólveres. Hannibal le disparó apenas se dio cuenta. La bala rozó cerca de Raimundo. Éste dio unos saltos sobrehumanos hacia el cuadro, lo arrojó al piso y presionó el botón, tomó el primer revólver que vio. Hannibal disparó otra vez. Raimundo cayó al suelo con el arma. Y arrastrándose se acercó, el dolor era demasiado intenso. Una mano la llevó a su hombro, vio sangre. Le había disparado. Alzó la cara, viendo Hannibal acercarse y arrastrando a Guan. Pisó la pistola mientras lo apuntaba con el arma.

-Hasta aquí llegó tus planes de venganza, Sr. Pedrosa, ¿Tienes unas palabras que decirme?

Guan lo miró a los ojos como si se acabara el mundo. Raimundo miró a su enemigo. Otra táctica, a Spicer lo venció con su propio intelecto aterrándolo del miedo que sentía, y debía repetir lo mismo con Hannibal, pero con otro punto de vista. Raimundo se tambaleó, apoyó su peso en una mano. Lo miró fijamente y le dijo.

-Nada, que seas feliz con ese dinero que derroches vendiendo esa piedra, disfruta lo poco que queda mientras la tengas... Disfrútalo –Hannibal arrugó la nariz, confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Te engañé Hannibal! La piedra que te di era falsa, la original está sana y a salva y lejos de personas como tú pretenda tocarla, para que al primer idiota que te tratara de vender, te dé dinero falso... Yo lo contraté con ese fin para que cayeras redondito en mi trampa, te acabas de delatar a ti mismo frente a la SPX, no solo se te acusará de asesino sino de estafador, tus días como estafador y asesino se verán reveladas cuando seas atrapado por Omi –Mintió- Y tú creías que ese dinero era lo suficiente para cubrir un viaje y repetir lo que hiciste con el joyero, ahora te quedas frente a todo el mundo como el vil maldito que eres y la rata más buscada por la policía... Ni todo el dinero del mundo podrá ayudarte porque interferí antes e intercepté tu dinero a tiempo y solo hice creerte que tenías la transferencia asegurada, estás pobre y la SPX te atrapará cuando menos de lo esperes –Rió entre dientes- Me vengué de ti.

-Eso no es cierto –Hannibal no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras, parecía decepcionado y tiró a Guan como un muñeco- Me estás engañando para que crea en tu trampa, sí... Eso…

-No hay ninguna trampa, es la verdad, sabía que tú eras un codicioso bastardo que solo cree que el dinero es todo en la vida, porque no le importa asesinar a veintiún hombres para no perder dinero... Falsifiqué esa piedra y contraté a ese hombre para que te lo creyeras todo, he estado estudiando tus pasos y sabía exactamente todo lo que harías, pero no me esperaba que tomaras de rehén a mí padre... No querías que nadie supiera de lo que eras, ahora todo CosmosXiaolin lo sabe... No querías perder dinero y ahora lo perdiste todo por una estúpida joya, te olvidaste de una cosa hace años, la riqueza no es todo... La familia... Lo es todo.

-¡MALDITO! –Hannibal cayó en la cuenta que muchas cosas tenían sentido, se arrojó sobre Raimundo. El ímpetu de fuerza los arrojó contra un matero. El peso de sus cuerpos hizo que se destruyera. Raimundo trató de zafarse, pero Hannibal puso sus manos en su cuello para estrangularlo. Hannibal tomó un pedazo del matero roto, Raimundo detuvo su mano. Con fuerza de voluntad pudo empujarlo, retorciéndole la mano. Hannibal se reintegró mientras tomaba su arma. Raimundo extendió su brazo y agarró su revólver. Fue mucho más veloz que Hannibal y comenzó a disparar desesperadamente, antes que pudiera defenderse. Gritó.

Hannibal puso los ojos desorbitados mientras se tambaleaba, las cuatro balas que estaban en su pecho, era por cada uno de esos miembros que eran responsables de su dolor. Sus ojos se aguaron. Bajó el arma. Abrió la boca, pero solo expulsó sangre mientras caía muerto al piso delante de los pies de Raimundo. Miró a Guan, impactado por lo que acababa de ver.

-Lo mastate.

Prontamente las luces que enmarcaron el templo, la iluminaron. Las sirenas estaban afuera y los miembros de la SPX, salieron del coche. Omi usó un altavoz y llamó a Hannibal para que saliera de allí o entrarían a la fuerza. Pero sin esperar, la puerta empezó a ser empujada por ellos. Kimiko salió tras de Omi, los otros agentes empezaron a empujar la puerta.

-Aún no me parece correcto, mi señor, creo que deberíamos llamar a Raimundo...

-¿Y usted sabe dónde está?... Cuando un agente se queda atrás, se quedó atrás, una vida está en peligro y no me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada; retírese Srta. Tohomiko, derribaremos la puerta… –La detuvo con una mano. Kimiko volvió a llamarlo. El celular de Raimundo sonó por quinta vez. Guan se trató de levantar tambaleante, pero su invalidez en las piernas, que apenas pudo reintegrarse. Raimundo tenía que salir de allí, él y el cuerpo de Hannibal muerto como sus manos manchadas de sangre tenían mucho que decir, aparte que no dudarían mucho en atraparlo. Raimundo fue corriendo hacia donde su padre mientras intentaba no resbalar con la tierra del matero que había destrozado, tenía un brazo inmóvil por la herida de bala que estaba en su hombro y no dejaba de sangrar a cada cinco minutos. Tenía varias contusiones por la movida brusca de su auto que había tenido que atravesar para llegar a tiempo al lado de su padre, con su brazo bueno trató de ayudarlo. Trasladándose hacia el otro cuarto, había una puerta de emergencia por detrás en el sótano y daba paso al jardín del patio trasero. Lejos de allí. Sin embargo, su cojear no lo ayudaba a irse y de vez en cuando resbalaba mientras ayudaba su padre, que apoyaba su brazo en él.

-Resiste, padre, saldremos de aquí –Dijo a secas por la mascarilla mientras iban a la cocina, justamente oyó un ruido, Raimundo alzó la cabeza- Hay alguien más aquí –Dejó a su padre sentado en una silla. Mientras se ponía en posición de lucha, acercándose por el estrecho pasillo. Escuchó un ruido. Raimundo se movió como acto reflejo, dando una patada.

El individuo se agachó y cuando Raimundo trató de dar un golpe, él lo detuvo agarrándole la muñeca y apartó su mejilla con la otra mano. Arrojándolo contra la pared. Raimundo vio frente a frente a su enemigo, el maestro Fung. Corrió hacia él. Atacándolo rápidamente. Él detuvo cada uno de sus golpes hasta la patada hacia su cogote, lo jaló y chocó su cuerpo contra él, derribándolo. Raimundo volvió a levantarse. Un puñetazo, lo contuvo, una patada por abajo y él la frenó. Otro golpe, el maestro Fung se agachó. Tomó su otra muñeca a otro intento de ataque rápido, le dio la vuelta, teniendo su espalda contra su torso y le susurró.

-No quiero pelear, vine a ayudar a un querido amigo y a ti, tus habilidades son fuertes, pero esa bala en el hombro te reduce tu fuerza... Te ves muy predecible, no tendrás más remedio que obedecerme si quieres evitar que descubran tu identidad, Raimundo... –Él puso los ojos fuera de la cuenca de sus órbitas. La puerta se rasgaría en cuestión de segundos. El maestro Fung lo dejó, ayudó a Guan a levantar, pidió a Raimundo que lo siguiera. Él abrió un pasaje que parecía ser usado por la SPX, debido a que tenía sus iniciales y su estilo tecnológico.

-Entra ahí –Indicó, Raimundo se quedó tieso, el maestro lo empujó. La puerta se cerró. Y el trío desapareció dentro de una cápsula directo a un lugar desconocido. La SPX entró en el templo. Omi echó un vistazo cuando vieron a Hannibal Roy Bean en el piso, herido y con un hilo de sangre recorrerle la barbilla. Los agentes corrieron hasta él. Le tomaron el pulso.

-Está muerto.

-¿Y el hombre que tenía sujeto? ¡Registren todo! –Indicó Omi. Los agentes se esparcieron mientras desenfundaba sus armas por si el hombre misterioso vagaba por allí armado. Omi se llevó una mano a su boca, pensativo por si llegaba tarde. Se agachó y miró que Hannibal tenía un anillo puesto. Se lo quitó. Parecía un objeto interesantemente sospechoso.

-Señor, no hay nadie en este templo, seguramente Hannibal los espantó a todos y nos hizo venir para nada...

-No estaría tan de acuerdo con esa teoría, oficial, mire este lugar... Aquí ocurrió una pelea y nos la perdimos, esas manchas de sangre alguien las causó y Hannibal no lo hizo solo, sea quien sea se llevó al hombre o éste pudo haber huido, al igual que el hombre misterioso... Y es un tipo suertudo, siempre se escapa hasta en las situaciones más complicadas, sea lo que sea, Hannibal está muerto y "Cazador" como lo llama él… –Puso los ojos en blanco- Se ha metido en un lío con nuestras reglas, volvamos a nuestra base, no sin antes de llevarnos un preciado recuerdo de la sangre y otras tomas de este lugar, empecemos a buscar... Y aclaro que nos llevaremos al muerto... –Los agentes se voltearon como si Omi hubiera profanado una tumba- ¿Qué? Es una persona a pesar de todo, no podemos dejarlo aquí hasta pudrirse, merece un funeral como todo ser humano... Debemos mostrarnos no como brutos salvajes si no como unas dulces personas, también.

Los agentes se adentraron un poco más, Kimiko examinó el desorden al tomar un pedazo de la maceta rota (Omi tenía razón), dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde pisó algo. Se agachó y lo recogió, era una mascarilla (la misma que en el video de la Compañía HEX y el hospital) y se acercó más, viendo un contenedor sin capsula. Lo tocó. Aquí había pasado algo. Oyó unos pasos, los otros agentes se estaban acercando. Decidió alejarse para mantenerlos lejos de esa capsula, ocultando la mascarilla en su bolsillo, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba ellos.

* * *

La cápsula los condujo por una vía de transporte hacia el hogar del maestro Fung. Era otro apto. Solo que al estilo zen por las campanillas, el olor a incienso, la decoración, paredes de papel, la decoración a la antigua China igual que la casa de Dashi. Él llevó a Guan a una silla mientras que a Raimundo lo condujo a una cama (o lo que se podía llamar "cama" para Raimundo), a su parecer era un colchón con unas sábanas viejas. Lo arrojó sobre la cama de espaldas. "¿Qué pretende hacer?". Le destrozó la camisa con una navaja debajo de su túnica de viejo maestro zen. Raimundo se alarmó más. El viejo dirigió la hoja de la navaja donde Hannibal le había disparado, con las intenciones de sacarla la bala.

-Toma esto –Dijo dándole una botella, en la que Raimundo bebió ágilmente apenas le llegó cierta conciencia de lo que pasaría. El aguardiente le permitió resistir el dolor de una hoja de navaja traspasar su piel, sentir unos dedos hurgar adentro de su herida, sacándole la bala. Raimundo hundió la cabeza en la almohada mientras daba otro paso a la bebida. Tomársela tan deprisa le mareó un poco los pensamientos, su vista se nubló como su fuerza de debilitó y poco a poco perdía la conciencia, oyó el repique de llamada del celular, posiblemente se tratara de Kimiko preocupada, empero no se sintió con fuerzas de responderle o atender al dejar que sus heridas fueran curadas por el viejo maestro. Cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Raimundo contempló fijamente por delante de sus ojos como Hannibal caía al piso a una velocidad de cámara lenta, dándole el tiempo suficiente, de ver las cuatro balas que había disparado clavarse en su cuerpo. La sangre salpicó cuando su cuerpo rebotó contra el piso, abrió la boca para decir algo, empero solo pudo abrir más los ojos. Las puertas se abrieron. Raimundo se volteó. Verlo con las manchadas de sangre y a Hannibal en el piso muerto, no era buena señal. La SPX entró armada. Alzó su pistola, dirigiéndola hacia el primer cuerpo que vio. Kimiko rebotó mientras caía el suelo. Raimundo no podía creer lo que había hecho y fue a toda velocidad hacia ella, atravesando todo lo que tenía al frente. Parecían puertas hechas de vidrio, extendió el brazo mientras se aventaba. Tomó la mano de Kimiko. Viendo que su vida peligraba, el piso pareció haber desvanecido. Únicamente podía ver los cuerpos de todos sus compañeros muertos por cuatro balas. Kimiko miró los ojos de Raimundo. La fuerza misteriosa que le impedía jalarla para ayudarla a subir, sucumbía por perderla.

-Raimundo... No me dejes caer –Rogó, sus fuerzas flaquearon, la mano de Kimiko resbaló- ¡RAI! –Cayendo hacia el suelo. Raimundo parpadeó dos veces sin creer lo que había hecho dejar que pasara. Raimundo abrió los ojos encontrándose en la cama del maestro. Bocarriba y con un foco de luz encendido por arriba de su cabeza. Miró su celular, tenía una séptima llamada. El maestro lo miró levantarse e irse. Raimundo se colocó una camisa, después de llevarse una mano a su hombro, la bala totalmente cubierta de sangre estaba en un platillo, y ahora llevaba sobre su hombre una gasa y un algodón. Inmediatamente salió pese el dolor que sentía en su lado izquierdo. "¿A dónde tú vas?", Raimundo no contestó y se fue. Guan bajó la cabeza. El maestro Fung lo miró, después de tragar saliva ruidosamente.

-Han pasado años Guan, mira lo que el tiempo ha hecho con nosotros, criarlo para que se transformara en lo que fue... También tiene sus consecuencias y él las pagará, admito que tú eres más valiente que yo, hubiera dejado que viviera engañado durante toda su vida.

-Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden ocultar, a veces la justicia se puede hacer a través de actos de maldad y a veces se puede cometer actos de maldad en nombre de la justicia.

Raimundo entró en el coche tambaleante, cuando recibió la octava llamada de Kimiko. No la contestó sino que pisó el acelerador y a toda marcha fue hasta su casa con el pensamiento fijo en aquel sueño. Kimiko tenía un vestido formal de noche, que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y de color plateado con la estampa de un dragón rojo por ser de seda, mangas cortas, llevó zapatillas del mismo color cromo, zarcillos perlas y el pelo recogido para esa ocasión. Ella se volteó cuando vio un coche totalmente distinto al que siempre usaba. Era viejo, gastado y color café. Raimundo salió del auto hacia donde estaba Kimiko. No podía creerlo. Él se veía como si un camión lo atropelló dos veces seguidas, desliñado y cojeaba.

-¡¿Raimundo, dónde estabas? ¡Te llamé, pero no me contestaste, me preocupé por ti! ¿Qué te pasó, por qué estás...? –Él la tomó entre sus brazos. Acercándola a él. Se agachó un poco, estampando sus labios sobre los de ella, callando sus preguntas con frenesí. Su mano que le sujetaba el rostro la movió hasta la nuca, su otra mano la desplazó hacia la cintura, obligó a la chica arquearse contra su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos desorbitados mientras él todavía buscaba una respuesta. Trató de separarse cuando dirigió su mano en su cabello, pero solo quedaron colgando de sus hombros. Aún más extraño sus labios parecieron moverse junto a los suyos que no había sentido antes. Ella cerró los ojos mientras le devolvía el beso a medida que el calor del clímax aumentaba. No sentía que estaba lo suficientemente cerca a pesar que por solo un momento sus cuerpos podían transfundirse y por muy raro que pareciera, sintió que eran una sola persona. Sintiendo los mismos sentimientos que él sentía en ese instante, una gran melancolía lo había traído hasta allí y se había transformado en alegría que quemaba su piel, una dulce tortura. Los labios de él la liberaron, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la chica, fue un momento muy dulce. Kimiko pegó su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Perdóname Kim, perdóname... Pero no puedo explicarte, no entenderías, para que lo sepas hoy luces muy preciosa –Se separó para verla a sus ojos zafiro.

-Gracias –Ella sintió que su maquillaje se escurría- ¿Te gustaría tomarte una taza de café?

-¿Café? ¿En un momento como este?

-Sí, mientras estoy, Chase... Va a pasar para recogerme, puesto que nuestra primera cita fue interrumpida, decidimos tener una segunda cita para compensarla antes de ir al funeral de Hannibal, él murió ésta mañana por culpa del hombre misterioso suponemos por Omi... Así que no culpes a Chase de algo que yo también tengo la culpa –Sollozó, no era capaz de ver su expresión: llena de decepción y tristeza, odiaba verlo así- I-iré por el ca-café –Farfulló, se volteó, viéndolo a él con expresión vacía- Gracias por intentar hacerme sentir bien... –Se tocó los labios, Rai estaba demasiado sumido como para voltearse a verla- Fue una buena broma –Kimiko se marchó. Raimundo pudo sentir como su corazón se hacía trizas en aquel instante. En toda su vida nunca había sido tan sincero. Creía que su único acto de sinceridad era un chiste. Como su beso nunca hubiera existido... Si en un instante creyó que había sido correspondido. Raimundo sintió un nudo en la garganta. Bajó la cabeza.

Kimiko volvió al cabo de unos segundos con dos tazas de café, pero las dejó caer en el piso. Cuando Raimundo había desaparecido. Quizá había herido sus sentimientos. Solo pudo ver el auto de Chase estacionarse cerca. Él se bajó con una sonrisa en su semblante. Ella estaba encogida de hombro y pálida como si hubiera perdido su espíritu. Tocó su hombro.

-¿Lista para nuestra cita?... ¿Kimiko estás llorando, qué te pasó?

-Nada, no me pasó nada, vámonos –Susurró yendo hacia el auto. Chase le abrió la puerta. Y ella pasó, sonriéndole. Él entró en el asiento del conductor. Raimundo los observó irse, vio como ella se le iba de sus manos, suspiró mientras se apoyaba de una pared. Lo que más le dolía era verla irse en el coche junto a su enemigo, pero supongo que no era el único en ser el único chico en la faz de la tierra de sentir aquella conmoción de dolor. Se marchó como una sombra, viendo como se encogía a lo lejos el edificio. "La he perdido, lo único que me queda es una alma perdida y mis planes de venganza", pensó caminando melancólicamente.

* * *

La cita con Chase fue un poco aburrida, porque él no quería abrumarla con sus temas, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando. Kimiko apenas había tocado su comida, solo jugaba con su tenedor y miraba baldíamente el plato y suspirando, cuando Chase ya estaba terminando.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, amor? No creo que sea por Hannibal, ¿Es por tu padre, le pasó algo?...

-¿Ah? –Kimiko alzó la mirada- No es eso, es por otra cosa, agradezco tu preocupación.

-¿Sabes que haría para hacer que esa carita sonriera?

-Me gustaría saber cómo.

-Está bien, mira lo que hay debajo de tu servilleta –Kimiko frunció el ceño extrañada- Anda vamos, no tienes nada que perder, mira lo que hay debajo de la servilleta –Alzó la servilleta y descubrió dos entradas. Ella las tomó con miedo, era para el cine.

-¿Esto para una película para ir al cine juntos, tú y yo?

-Por supuesto, claro eso es sí tu quieres ir.

-Bu-b-bueno, me parece bi-bien –Balbució. Chase solo le sonrió. Kimiko prefirió distraer su mente en otra cosa, devorando su menú: Delicioso –Dijo mientras comía. Chase rió entre dientes, tomó una copa, la alzó y bebió. Este sería el comienzo de una "bonita amistad".

* * *

El funeral de Hannibal fue algo que la SPX eligió hacer en privado y secreto, su muerte no sería anunciada hasta después de dos meses, para la ciudad. Él escapó. Los miembros de la SPX actuales como sus viejos miembros que lo conocían asistieron al entierro. Omi estaba allí junto con Jermaine, Keiko, Dojo y el maestro Fung (Clay no asistiera por cuestiones de trabajo). Ellos llegaron por ponerse de acuerdo. Raimundo llegó posteriormente, viendo el entierro de aquel "muérgano", por supuesto llegó vestido a la ocasión como los otros. Notó que Kimiko y Chase llegaron juntos en una limusina privada. Él bajó la mirada. Percibieron una figura estar por delante de todos, haber llegado justamente de primera, apenas acabaron de enterrar al muerto. Ella tiró una rosa roja sobre su tumba. Wuya cubrió su cabeza con su velo y reculó, topándose frente a Chase y Kimiko. Raimundo la siguió con la vista.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo ella está aquí?

-Sin siquiera enterrar el muerto, ella ya estaba –Contestó Omi. Raimundo fue tras ella.

Sabía que la seguía, detuvo sus pasos, tomó un paño para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-¿Usted y Hannibal eran muy amigos? Digo pues que el otro día los vi juntos y ahora, usted le tiene tanta estima que no faltó en su funeral por mucho dolor que sintiera, ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

-Desde que ingresamos a la SPX, fue un amigo íntimo, su muerte es una pérdida lamentable –Tragó saliva, giró sobre sí misma. Raimundo sonrió, acercándose hacia Wuya.

-Yo no lo conocí muy bien, pero sé que fue un gran hombre para que la ciudad lo escogiera como su alcalde, su legado no se perderá, se lo prometo señora –Comentó. Wuya sonrió.

-Sí, usted tiene razón, fue un gran hombre mientras su tiempo duró... –Juntó las manos, ella miró hacia la derecha- Después de divorciarme de Chase, fue quien estuvo conmigo en esos momentos duros, Chase especula mucho y él lo sabía... Me acompañaba a mi casa a oírme, me llamaba diariamente, era como un hermano mayor para mí y en un momento u otro, yo tenía que dejarlo ir, solo que no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto –Su voz se quebró para el final. Asintió cuando notó una figura caminar por el cementerio. Un hombre vestido de luto también, que observaba el entierro de Hannibal y los minutos de silencio que había dejado el cura, lo más insólito era que tenía una cabellera pelirroja_. _"¿Pasa algo?", Wuya se volteó.

-¡Oh nada! No se angustie, señora, no rompamos esa tradición y como usted es una dama, me propongo a llevarla sana y salva a su casa en mi coche, ¿Le interesa?

-Es muy amable de su parte –Dudó un poco al principio- Pero acepto –Raimundo asintió y alzó el brazo mientras ella accedía, yéndose. Kimiko los miró por encima de su hombro. La chica bajó la mirada, vio a Chase y luego puso vista fija en la lápida de Hannibal Roy Bean.

* * *

Raimundo y Wuya estuvieron hablando todo el tiempo sobre asuntos de trabajo y sus vidas personales, pareció que había olvidado rápidamente el entierro de Hannibal. Su casa no se hallaba muy lejos del cementerio, quizá por eso no fue en su auto. Su mansión parecía un castillo lúgubre, un jardín estéril (porque todo parecía muerto) y donde había una tenebrosa bruma gobernando. Ambos avanzaron hacia la mansión, las ventanas su interior al estilo de casa embrujada. Había guardias masculinos por todas partes, hercúleos y con expresión de piedra. Casi todo era verde. Lo llevó hasta la sala, su sofá era como un trono por el estilo medieval.

-Que agradable es su casa, me da gusto conocer la casa de una mujer exitosa que superó los obstáculos que tuvo en su vida para llegar al éxito, tiene un gusto exquisito, debería ser mi decoradora y tal vez compre su revista... Me gustaría leer sus concejos.

-Eres el primero que lo dice, muchas gracias.

-Esta casa es su viva imagen, fuerza y elegancia combinada, ¿La mandó hacer o la compró?

-La vi en una revista, me pareció bonita para mí gusto y la adquirí por concejo de Hannibal.

-Lamento si he vuelto a recordarle el tema, señora.

-No, no importa, ¿Quiere saber cuál es mi lugar favorito? –Raimundo asintió encantado- Sí es así, pues venga conmigo... -Ella lo guió, dejando su copa de vino en la bandeja de uno de sus "guardianes de piedra" al igual que Raimundo. Los dos llegaron hasta un herbolario de flores y plantas. Tenía un pequeño laboratorio en el eje. Había varios tragaluces, sistemas para mantener las plantas y flores bien regadas y procurar la cantidad de tierra... Todo muy parecido al invernadero de Gigi. Raimundo sondeó cada planta, ella prendió un interruptor.

-Tiene un herbolario muy llamativo señora, pero hay algo común entre todas estas plantas y flores exóticas... Todas son venenosas –Dijo Raimundo, tomó un tubo de ensayo y lo vertió sobre un animalito, matándolo al instante- ¿Nunca tuvo interés en saber sus propiedades?

-Yo... Yo no lo sabía, esas cosas son... Demasiado terribles.

-Pues claro, el veneno es un elixir poderoso que no deja huella cuando liquida a su presa y muchos asesinos pasan inadvertidos cuando usan un silencioso venenoso –Dijo Raimundo- Y algunos que utilizan inteligentemente su elixir no han pagado sus crimines, haciéndolo libremente, incluso se han podido liberar de sus cónyuges –Wuya se quedó pensativa al ver sus flores, él se acercó por detrás y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros- Descuide, será un secreto que guardaré como un regalo de amistad... ¿Le parece bien?

Después de aquella pequeña plática, Raimundo se despidió cordialmente de Wuya y se fue. Dejándola con varios planteamientos en la cabeza y recordándole las órdenes de Hannibal, ella se adentró nuevamente a su herbolario. Viendo las fotos que tenía sobre Chase y ella. Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo un escalofrío erizarle los vellos de la nuca. Wuya observó el tubo de ensayo que había vaciado Raimundo sobre el animal. Ella lo tomó y lo estrujó, su cabello escondió su mirada. Hasta romper el envase y salpicar a todas partes el "elixir".

* * *

Omi y el resto de los agentes habían salido en varios coches negros individuales directo a la SPX. Kimiko prefirió irse con Chase puesto que tenía _un asunto pendiente. _Habían estado juntos desde hace varios días desde que habían sido presentados formalmente, cumplirían dos semanas de estar juntos. Omi llegó a la SPX, Keiko prefirió irse por asuntos personales, Jermaine y el maestro se quedaron de su lado. Por alguna razón algo le indicaba que no iba bien, no podía quedarse quieto después de haber presenciado el cuerpo muerto de Hannibal y sabía bien quien era su principal sospechoso. Pero dos asesinatos distintos e involucrada la misma persona, insinuaba algo. ¿Por qué su origen? ¿Por qué está tan interesado en Roy Bean y Spicer, qué tenían los dos en común en relación a este hombre misterioso?... Había muchos cabos que unir y aún seguía sin comprender. Omi caminaba para todos los lados e incluso, empezó a caminar por las paredes. Jermaine seguía inventando un título para aquel hombre misterioso. El maestro Fung los miraba con preocupación. Prontamente, Jermaine se puso a gritar. Haciendo que Fung vertiera café fuera de la taza. Omi bajó de un salto.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! ¡LO TENGO!

-¿Qué ocurre, agente Jermaine?

-Ya sé cómo llamarlo: Cazador de la Ciudad, ¿Les gusta?

-Jermaine, es el nombre que le colocó Hannibal, tranquilo... Tu ansiedad es compresible, y no temas por avergonzarte de ello porque serás un día un buen agente especial como yo.

-Me lo robó –Se justificó Jermaine, volviéndose a sentar. Omi volvió a caminar en círculos. Se abrió la puerta, Clay entró sosteniendo el anillo de Hannibal.

-Mi señor, traigo buenas noticas desde el rancho –Indicó alzando el anillo- No fue necesaria hacerle una autopsia porque murió a causa de cuatro balas, pero como su ropa fue cambiada por otra, descubrí algo interesante en este anillo, mire lo que pasa cuando presiono la joya –Omi se acercó a echar un vistazo, Clay presionó la joya y salió una pequeña llave. Omi dio un pequeño salto. Jermaine se acercó. Clay parecía muy feliz por su descubrimiento. Fung se acercó y reconoció inmediatamente el accesorio.

-Reconozco esto, es de Hannibal y según él es una joya que ha pertenecido a su familia por generaciones debido a un duelo realizado por la familia Roy Bean y Spicer, en la que ganó sobre seguro los Roy Bean: El anillo de los nueve dragones.

-Por eso me acordé, llamé al abogado de Spicer para leer el testamento, por supuesto que se resistió, _pero tengo mis métodos_... Total, ya que soy un tipo complejo, lo obtuve y descubrí que Jack había dejado como herencia a Hannibal, un diario que había escondido solamente dentro de una bóveda que podía abrir con el uso de la llave oculta dentro del anillo; envié a mi cuerpo policial para investigar la casa de Roy Bean, pero no había nada así que el único lugar donde pueda estar es la bóveda y según buenas fuentes, está en una casa campestre.

-Pregunta: ¿Qué demonios hace Jack con un diario? ¡Es un hombre, ¿No tiene orgullo?

-Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es el diario que dejó allí y lo que escribió en él, ¡Venga señor Bailey, tenemos trabajo por hacer! –Ordenó Omi.

* * *

**A/N: Fin del capi nº7. Iba a poner una cosita más, pero creo que es precipitado así que lo pospuse para otro capi ya que me gusta dejarlo en una escena épica que te deje con las uñas comiendo. Para los que le interesa, en mí perfil ya puse la encuesta para los que leyeron mi historia de "Warriors of the Caribbean", si quieren una secuela. **

**Aclaro que el anillo de los nueve dragones es un Shen Gong Wu, el templo donde estaba Guan era el templo xiaolin que todos conocemos, la casita de Wuya está basada según el episodio In The Flesh y la casa campestre de Jack es algo que inventé porque no recuerdo algo así para ponerlo y apegarlo a la serie, pero su mansión es la misma que todos conocemos. **

**Y hablando de Jack... ¿Qué opinas: Está vivo o muerto? ¿Y también qué opinas sobre los propósitos de Raimundo con Wuya o quizás la relación entre Chase y Kimiko? ¿Será algo serio o solamente la está utilizando para un macabro plan? No sé... Creo que es algo que tú averiguarás. Ahora hablaremos brevemente que se espera en el capi siguiente: ¿Podrá Raimundo recuperar el amor perdido? ¿Podrá Omi encontrar el misterioso diario de Jack, qué secretos desvelará para nuestro pequeño detective? ¿Podrá Wuya convertirse en otra víctima del "Cazador de la Ciudad"? ¿Podrá Kimiko darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Raimundo, sentirá lo mismo o el destino le tenderá una trampa?... Sea usted el juez, mi detective (aún sigo sonando como la radio rochela)... **

**Todo eso y mucho más en el capi que viene, no deje de estar pendiente por una nueva actualización. Está determinadamente prohibido olvidarse de comentar si te gustó. ¡Disfruten, corazones!**

**PST: ¿Sabías que los calvos tiene un alto desarrollo intelectual?... Eso fue lo que dijo mi profesora hace unos meses atrás, recordé el padre de una colega y a Omi... Hablando de Omi, yo creo que él sostiene una sana rivalidad con Raimundo (sus personalidades, sus actitudes, su manera de pensar y ver las cosas, su apariencia física, son polos opuestos, a mí me gusta ese tipo de relación: hermano mayor-hermanito menor, quizá mi próximo fic sea sobre ellos, pero sin olvidar el Raikim!). Ambos son de igual fuerza física e inteligentes (Raimundo logró superar a Omi en la tercera temporada, notablemente en el episodio de "El Regreso del Monje Maestro Guan", donde lo venció en un enfrentamiento, pero solo era una treta ingeniada por él y Guan, así que perdió Rai; y Time After Time Part 2, donde elaboró planes para salvar el universo que conocemos así como se enfrentó contra todos los Heylin's, él solito y triunfó moribundo y todo, por eso lo nombraron "Líder"). Pero te voy a hacer una pregunta porque me gustaría saber la respuesta:**

**¿Quién es más poderoso, Omi o Raimundo?**

**Omi es muy inteligente y Raimundo también tiene un alto coeficiente intelectual demostrado en el episodio de Oil Family (creo que se llama así, al jugar contra T-Rex en un ajedrez jurasico), lo que pasa es que él es un holgazán. Si los dos se enfrentaran, ¿Tú quién crees que ganara, Omi o Raimundo?... Yo opino que la batalla... Está bien díficil. **


	8. El Diario de Jack

**8º**

_**El Diario de Jack**_

Omi y sus agentes especiales llegaron a la casa campestre de Jack en lo que menos cante un gallo. La casa se encontraba en las afueras de Nueva York, el origen natal de Jack. Era una casita de madera humilde que se encontraba en medio de un campo floreado donde había múltiples helicópteros de colores sobrevolando sobre las flores junto a las abejas y colibríes cerca de un riachuelo que estaba tras la casa. Había solo dos ventanas con cortinas rojas. Y es que la casa parecía ser construida con leña. Una antena por arriba de un techo "plano". Una plataforma para subir a la puerta con una alfombra azul de "bienvenido". Omi entró de primero, sus hombres fueron tras de él a inspeccionar la casa y bien armados por si había un caso improvisto. Todo estaba cubierto de telarañas. Un simple televisor a un lado, una mesa de madera con una taza encima.

Dos pasillos estrechos a los adyacentes que acarreaba a la cocina donde estaba un horno polvoriento, mesas para poner, un microondas, gavetas arriba y abajo, un lavaplatos y un triturador de basura.

El otro pasillo conducía a otros dos cuartos; un baño con un excusado, lavamanos, una tina, un espejo por encima del lavamanos y en su interior había un botiquín de primeros auxilios y el cepillo y la pasta dental; un cuarto con una cama matrimonial de sábanas azules, había cuadros de payasos tristes, un armario al frente y una mesa donde estaba una lámpara y un despertador. Los agentes registraron en busca de un botón secreto por toda la casa, más que todo en su cuarto. A Omi solo se le ocurría un lugar más privado que la habitación de Jack, el baño. Se dirigió a ella. Mientras los demás agentes hurgaban por las paredes. Omi separó las cortinas de la tina; aparentemente todo se veía normal, salvo por un interruptor que bajó por mera curiosidad, dando acceso a una portezuela. Bajó junto con los agentes especiales que registraban en el baño. Por unas escaleras. Era un lugar antiguo, pero no tanto cuando uno encendió el interruptor, bajando totalmente. Al fondo estaba una caja fuerte.

-Mira este lugar, debe de ser una antigüedad turística.

-Quizá la casa está construida bajo un pasadizo secreto que usaron nuestros antecesores de la época colonial, la llave por favor –Omi extendió la mano mientras Clay Bailey le pasaba el anillo. Oprimió la joya, saliendo una pequeña llave. Él la introdujo en la cerradura. Había un dragón con "nueve colas", cada una la comenzó a retraer hasta abrirse la caja. Telarañas y polvo, y solo un viejo diario de custodia. Debió haber sido valioso para Jack para ponerlo allí adentro. Omi lo abrió, ojeando las páginas. Ese diario era tan antiguo que las hojas eran totalmente amarillentas, algunas hojas fueron suplidas por algunas blancas. La escritura era como si todo el tiempo había tenido apura, distorsionada y grande. Por los apuntes parecían solo planos e ideas que tenía Jack para futuros proyectos de tecnología. Nada usual. Pero lo más raro era que tenía unos números en ciertos párrafos sin explicación lógica.

-Esto es muy interesante, volvamos a la base, quiero estudiarlo más a fondo –Ordenó Omi, yéndose. Los agentes fueron tras él, venerando sus indicaciones. A partir de aquel entonces, esa casa sería una zona para ellos, prescindiendo a los curiosos.

En el trayecto de regreso a la SPX. Omi no podía entender ni papa lo que algunas anotaciones decía. Parecía como si Jack anotara lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza, no tenía coherencia algunas cosas. Casi todo el diario estaba escrito con bolígrafo azul y solo ciertos párrafos y los numeritos estaban escritos en bolígrafo rojo. Omi aún confiaba ciegamente que el diario desenmarañaba algo más que la biografía de Jack. Llegaron a la base, Omi no despegó sus ojos del diario y el viaje desde Nueva York a CosmosXiaolin era cuestión de horas, eso mortificaba a los agentes. Jermaine se acercó y se sentó, cuando Omi ordenó la retirada de todo el mundo, incluido a su propio maestro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, señor?

-Es que por más que leo, no entiendo -Soltó un bufido- Por las apostillas, Jack habla de su vida; este diario cuenta sus ideas y sueños, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos con relación a la gente que lo rodea y refiere algunas anécdotas de su vida, fíjate en estos dos ejemplos:

"_07609. El día de hoy me reuní con mi amigo Chase, no lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo y por lo visto no ha cambiado para nada (06587). Lo invité a sentarse para tomar un café junto a mí. Parece ser que fue ayer cuando lo nombraron fiscal de CosmosXiaolin, fue un día de gloria para él y al mismo tiempo de decepción para mí, pues que creí que me nombraría como su mano derecha después de recorrer tantos años juntos (nuestra amistad sólida se basaba en mayor parte de guardar secretos, pedir ayuda cuando lo necesitamos y contarnos breves relatos sobre nuestras vidas, mutuamente nos ayudábamos, pero él era el que siempre había salido beneficiado). La ambición reflejada en sus ojos era solo el inicio de sus planes cuando estrechó la mano de su jefe, la prensa lo abordaba con preguntas y las mujeres se le arrojaban en sus brazos, muertas de amor como siempre, yo golpeaba el árbol y las frutas le caían a él. Nadie más que yo sabía el significado de esa amistad ni los secretos y sueños de Chase estaban en mejores manos que en las mías. Que haya venido hasta mí solo era el inicio para una catástrofe, a sus ojos yo era solo un renacuajo... Un amigo con beneficios y a mí vista, era un hombre con grandes ambiciones, que pretendía ayudarlo costara lo que costara. Y como siempre comentó que mi buen corazón suplía mi falta de competencia. Traducción: Imbécil sin remedio, no tenía el material necesario para llegar a tanto éxito como él, razones suficientes para vetarme de su lista de relaciones. Supe que estaba en vísperas de casarse apenas Sí-Robot nos dio tazas de té. Se podía leer la mente de Chase a secas, pero sabía que solo lo hacía por convicción y vino a buscar… ¿Apoyo? No recuerdo cual fue la última vez que amó, pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho..."_

"_15911. Me encontraba en una encrucijada que por primera vez sentía que mi vida fue pasada por en medio de un tren. Estaba en medio de la labor de construir el proyecto más importante de toda la mi vida _JR_, alguien que me ayudaría, que me entendería, que tendría más capacidad de la que yo podía tener, alguien que no sería tan torpe... Era una oportunidad para poder impresionar a Chase, en lograr de tener insultos por falta de mi competencia como él decía. Nunca más tarde a mis citas, tendría tiempo para Dyris, (21311) :), aunque ni siquiera ella me podía entender... Por una razón cuando quería decirle cuánto la quería, de mi boca solo salían resoplidos de ladilla como algunas perversidades, como si no me importara, y cuando deseaba expresar que la necesita, solo le ordenaba irse... Eran acciones egoístas, pero el mundo es egoísta, era mi mayor excusa para cada momento, yo, tú, él... Ni siquiera me entiendo a mí mismo, pero _JR_ lo haría, no obstante, verlo a él era como ver a cada uno de mis errores y restregármelos por la cara o lo genial que pude haber sido :("._

Jermaine asintió con la cabeza. Omi cerró el diario. Reflexionando, obtuvo unas palabras al poco tiempo de quedar un rato en silencio. Jermaine lo miraba seriamente. Omi suspiró.

-Apuntes preliminares, Jack era reflejado como un ser arrogante que se preocupa más por aparentar ser una persona que no es, quiere intimar cuando solo es inusitado, luego de que rompe relaciones con los demás miembros anteriores de la SPX que nunca lo han tomado en serio según explica en su diario como Chase –Explicó- Muestra su naturaleza insegura conforme avanza el tiempo y se vuelve un poco más modesto, Jack tuvo una vida oscura, él no tuvo ningún amigo sino aliados, pero ocasionalmente de su cerebro salen ciertas ideas que llegan a impresionar a su entorno... Compadezco al pobre, pero creo que es más que un diario de vida, si miras cuidadosamente... Todo el diario ha sido utilizado y reutilizado, leí que para que una persona tenga motivos de volverse un criminal o cometer actos fuera de lo que su naturaleza aparenta o ilícita, según convenga, debe de tener un pasado o una niñez "trágica" por así decirlo –Aclaró- Lo que acumula se convierte en una bomba, hay algunas que llegan a su límite y explota transformando al individuo en un ser lleno de aberración a la humanidad que lo obliga a cometer actos inhumanos y que son capaces de repetirlos; a lo que quiero insinuar Sr. Jermaine, es que los diarios son escritos en clave para que ninguna otra persona entienda que no sea ella o cualquiera otra persona de su confianza, aquí relata más que situaciones relacionadas con su vida sino secretos que mantenía ocultos y quizás era para recapacitar cosas que se escapan de su memoria, por lo que veo... Todo comenzó desde que se unió a la SPX, Spicer era humillado y maltratado y eso implica su afición a la música que dice "mata a todo el mundo", una persona muy depresiva que se esconde bajo una coraza... Aquí no para de escribir que la vida lo ha tratado mal y que nunca encontraría la verdadera felicidad, lo malo es que no dice que significa cada clave y cada garabato...

-Eh... ¿Me permite?... –Preguntó Jermaine interrumpió a Omi, él asintió mientras tomaba el diario, se aclaró la garganta- No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero a lo mejor el código se trate de fechas como por ejemplo, en el primer apunte que usted me señaló: 07609, 7 de junio del 2009 –Omi puso los ojos desorbitados. Ahora que se daba cuenta tenía razón. Jermaine colocó su asiento en el espaldar, dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte.

-Eso fue una brillante deducción, ¿Cómo lo supo? Los dos primeros dígitos para el día, el segundo para el mes y los dos últimos para el año, para ver si fue en el siglo XX o XXI.

-Adiviné –Rió fuertemente- ¿Pero le puedo una pregunta? ¿Por qué justamente me mostró esos dos ejemplos, qué está planeando señor Omi?

-Porque aparentemente, cada código sugiere un orden, pero el código que sigue después de este... No está y la persona no fue cuidadosa cuando rasgó ésta página –Abrió el diario y le mostró una página rasgada, Jermaine pareció desviar la mirada, se veía _nervioso- _Me puse a leer detenidamente cada reseña y me di cuenta que se repetía numerosas veces lo que pasó en el 06587 y tres veces el nombre de _JR_ que hace referencia en el caso 15911 por más que leo, no hallo explicación para los sucesos del día 06587 y no entiendo que tiene que ver el _JR_ y creo que se está referida a un proyecto en clave que no quiere que nadie sepa, pienso que la página rasgada lo explica todo, supuestamente después del suceso de 06597, vuelve hablar remarcando en rojo los casos: 06587, 07687, 07787, 07987... Así hasta llegar a nuestros tiempos, un día luego del "incidente", del mes que va viniendo como el año... Son los únicos casos remarcados en rojo, exceptuando el de 15911, Jack habla mucho sobre lo que sucedió el 06587 –Omi pasó las páginas- Aquí dice que tuvo una pesadilla referente a lo que pasó en 06587, aquí dice que habló con Chase por lo de 06587, para abreviar... Vi días anteriores del 06587, no hablaba mucho y había más garabatos que en cualquier otro lado, pero mostraba el entusiasmo de un niño –Dijo- Hay a veces que se refiere a personas por medio de claves como otras anotaciones, posiblemente planes, pero lo que importa es... ¡Un segundo!, son fechas, podemos investigar lo que ocurrió en aquel día... ¡Reúne a todos los de la SPX! Tenemos una importante conferencia que discutir –Omi se levantó exaltado.

-Le recomiendo que tenga cuidado, señor, no es que quiera inquietarlo... Pero mientras más sabe sobre cosas que no le incumbe, más cerca estará de la muerte –Dijo Jermaine con voz tétrica. Omi hizo caso omiso. Y sus órdenes fueron seguidas.

* * *

Los miembros de la SPX fueron al vestíbulo como convenía. Raimundo llegó y se sentó. Ahora qué diablos pasaba... Notó a Kimiko llegar, tres semanas y no había dejado de salir con aquel tipo, ¿Acaso no podía ver sus intenciones degeneradas y lascivas?...

Omi estaba en su silla y puso un sonido tan fuerte para poner orden y silencio en la sala. Le prestaron a caso, que método eficaz. Omi indicó que después de la muerte de Hannibal, sus cosas habían pasado a sus manos y recibió un objeto muy interesante (exhibió el anillo de los nueve dragones). Aclaró que es la única cosa capaz en el mundo de abrir una caja fuerte desveladora de secretos relacionados con hace años y su deber era desenmascara la verdad. Miró de reojo a Jermaine, que lucía como si hubiera tomado medicina, sonrió rígidamente.

En sus manos sostenía lo que se titulaba el "diario de Jack", revelaba una serie de eventos desafortunados que ocurrieron en un día especial: 6 de mayo del 1987. Raimundo oscureció cuando escuchó esa fecha, era el día de su cumpleaños o mejor dicho, el día en que mataron a su padre... La masacre. Omi ordenó a sus agentes que averiguaran todo sobre aquel día y apenas supieran algo, no dudaran en informarle puesto que una autentica verdad estaba asechando su querida ciudad, en que podían empezar a dudar quién era amigo o enemigo. Y era raramente lógico que el único que sonreía fuera el maestro Fung. Los agentes asintieron a sus órdenes. Omi se marchó a investigar y detallar más cada palabra del diario. Raimundo estaba aterrado desde su silla. Omi descubrió muchas cosas en un solo día por culpa de ese diario, sí quería mantener su identidad cubierta y evitar el fin de varias cosas... Tenía que robarle ese diario antes que Omi descubriera más de lo que sabe. Decidió frunciendo en el ceño mientras veía que su guerra con él, recién empezaba.

* * *

Wuya se había vestido formalmente después de emperifollarse y peinar su larga cabellera, colocó el peine en la mesa de su tocador. Vio un frasco púrpura que estaba situado cerca de su espejo. Lo miró. Poco después apareció al frente de la casa de Chase, que era tan lúgubre como la suya, totalmente ensombrecida rodeada de un lago y desconocida para aquellos que no conocen su ubicación. Las lámparas iluminaban cada ventana como si fueran ojos. Pero por dentro era una ciudadela de cristal donde había extraños sirvientes. Algunos decían que Chase era una especie de hechicero porque guardaba costumbres extrañas y al igual que su rival, Hannibal, tenía un cuervo "espía". Él estaba en su escritorio, trabajando y resolviendo asuntos mientras un sirviente estaban a su lado. Un mayordomo anunció la visita de Wuya.

Chase ordenó que pasara. Ella entró, todavía vestía de luto o solo era porque acostumbraba a llevar atuendos góticos. Le preguntó sus intenciones, que quería. Ella sonrió, solo quería visitarlo, su casa estaba tan sola que tenía deseos de hablar con alguien. Chase firmó un documento y le ladró sin mirarla que no iba a volver con ella si eso insinuaba, hace años él renunció a su lecho y tenía "una nueva pareja" ni le iba a dar dinero si tenía lo suficiente para tener una casa lujosa y satisfacer sus caprichos. Wuya se defendió, desde luego que no le insinuaba eso, solo dijo que pensaba que había un complot en contra de ellos pues que su aliado Jack Spicer y Hannibal habían perecido misteriosamente por un "cazador". Chase la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ella continuó que si quería mantener su imagen como fiscal de CosmosXiaolin, le convenía aliarse a ella. Chase soltó un bufido, no necesitaba a nadie. Se encontraba bien solo ya que casi descubrían sus planes cuando capturaron a Spicer. Wuya pensó la vez en que habló con Hannibal, si quería hacer desaparecer sus problemas, debía desaparecerlo a él. Solo sus motivos de resentimiento contra él era lo que le impulsaba. En ese instante, uno de los sirvientes se acercó a Chase y preguntó si se le ofrecía algo, pues lo había mandado a llamar. Chase asintió quería un vaso de agua, la sed lo estaba matando.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Wuya volteó- Te pregunté si te había pasado algo, te quedaste muda.

-Oh nada... Ya me iba, pero cómo te veo tan estresado, quizá mi presencia te perturba y será mejor que me vaya

Chase por primera vez en toda su estancia, levantó la mirada, pero ella ya había tomado la determinación y se había marchado. Chase ladeó la cabeza, volviendo a enterrarla sobre sus cosas. Wuya se infiltró la cocina, luego de vigilar que el sirviente se hubiera ido debido por otro inconveniente. Wuya se acercó y vertió el veneno sobre la taza de té de Chase.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Inquirió Chase. Wuya se alteró, guardando el frasco, se volteó.

-Ah nada, ya me iba, solo que tú sabes cómo me encanta el té... Y bueno, buen provechoso –Dijo dándole una tacita, él la tomó. Chase la miró, y la rodeó. Wuya no lo perdió de vista.

-¿Por qué no te tomas una taza de té conmigo? Antes de irte, creo que te irá bien –Wuya le sonrió rígidamente. Chase dejó su taza de té a un lado, mientras la detenía sujetándola, sin que se diera cuenta que cambió las tazas en la bandeja y girándola. Wuya tomó la taza de té y Chase tomó otra. Se sonrieron mientras las chocaban levemente. Wuya bebió confiada un sorbo mientras veía a Chase, bebiéndose toda la taza tranquilamente. Wuya no quería estar para cuando Chase cayera muerto delante de sus pies. Así que se disculpó con Chase, pero tenía que irse a trabajar. Chase asintió con la cabeza: Conduce con cuidado.

-Lo haré –Afirmó ella, pero apenas dio un paso, se detuvo. Acongojándose mientras ella se encorvaba, sentía su vista nublosa como las pupilas dilatadas, su aliento era entrecortado, se sentía perder dentro de un vaso de agua, llevó una mano a su corazón mientras caía al piso.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo, señor? –Su mayordomo tiró la bandeja al piso, tomando a Wuya entre brazos y tomándole el pulso, preocupado. Chase se volteó como si nada.

-Llévela a la habitación de huéspedes sobre una cama, seguiré trabajando en mis proyectos.

El mayordomo asintió mientras llevaba a Wuya consigo. Chase sonrió con malicia. Fue a su escritorio y sacó un libro que tenía guardado dentro de una gaveta, titulado: "Toxicología".

-Wuya, tú siempre me traicionas –Sonrió cuando llegó a la página de los venenos extraídos de las plantas. Bajo solo un foco de luz mientras el cielo se oscurecía, comenzó a leer.

* * *

Omi había descubierto muchas cosas para cuando el día estaba llegando a su fin. Parece ser que Spicer mantenía una afiliación con Young, sus motivos eran escondidos por códigos. Y el único problema que encontraba es que Young tenía el camino abierto para las elecciones, no había un opositor como Hannibal capaz de hacerle frente a su campaña, seguramente él ganaría por mostrarse como la única persona capaz de ejercer dicho cargo. Puede que Omi sea un joven aparentemente universitario, pero su horario de tareas estaba organizado como el de un niño. Y a las ocho se fue a la cama, posteriormente de estudiar cada jeroglífico. Era el primer día y nunca iba a tener información en el primer día justamente, tenía que esperar el resultado de una semana de sus agentes especiales. Spicer parecía ser un ilusionado con Chase por cada acto que hacía, él lo escribía como un enfermo, hasta tal punto que por un momento creyó obsesión. Era su mayor confidente en todo y portador de secretos, y esos secretos eran lo que lo intrigaban. Total, Jermaine y su maestro tenían razón. Omi dejó a un lado el diario (únicamente sabía lo de siempre y por un minuto creyó memorizarse toda la vida de Spicer, pero no había otro hecho resaltante como el de esa mañana ni otro que lo sacara de dudas como un acto inicuo), mientras se marchaba junto al maestro. Oscureció.

Raimundo abordó el coche de noche y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la SPX. Penetró en la base, sin embargo, la adrenalina drenada en su cuerpo desataba un nerviosismo que impedía pensar con claridad y por lo tanto no desactivó las cámaras. Se dirigió a la silla de Omi, ahí estaba el diario y más abajo estaba un CD parecido al que halló en la alcoba donde Jack se desplomó tres metros abajo. Raimundo lo escondió en su bolsillo y salió mientras la cámara lo filmaba. Tomó su coche, yendo de regreso a su casa. Raimundo se quitó su máscara justo al poner un pie sobre la alfombra de su apartamento, tirándola a un lado. Colocó el CD en una radio mientras ojeaba el diario en las páginas donde Omi había dicho. Tenía razón en el diario había algo más que una simple vida sino guardaba los secretos de él... Y Young. La voz misteriosa comenzó a escuchar una vez que llegó a la famosa página de los códigos que fueron mencionados por Omi. Estaban en rojo justamente esos dos códigos. Y tal vez tenía razón cuando decía que la página que faltaba develaba la verdad, debía encontrarla primero.

_-Hola Raimundo... Ha pasado muchas cosas desde nuestro último encuentro, apenas yo me volteo y me encuentro a Hannibal muerto, tus manos han sido manchadas de sangre por el pecado, si la ley te encuentra... Acabarás preso, Rai y sin derecho a juicio ¿No te preocupa ver como tus planes se frustran tras las rejas? No... A ti lo que te preocupa es esa página de diario rasgada... Tienes razón, aquí está la verdad sucedida en el 6 de mayo de 1987, y la verdad que meterá a Chase en problemas... Yo diría más que en problemas, a una corte marcial que lo mandaría a la horca sin dudar porque todos sus delitos están escritos en esa hoja, incluso el delito más grave que puede cometer un ser humano en el mundo... ¿Por qué no simplemente lo entregó y ya? Porque a él lo meterían como cómplice y mostraría sus propios crimines… Es que la SPX es tan lenta que tuve que insinuarles lo del diario para que mostraran interés y son tan imbéciles que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que ahí está la respuesta sobre Jack Spicer, que ese diario es más que una autobiografía, que es la venganza de Spicer contra Young... Sabía que si moría antes de lo previsto, Young sería el principal sospechoso por ser su mano derecha, lo planificó todo por si eso llegaba a pasar y ese diario muestra la verdad tras nuestro fiscal... Y sabía que si había una persona en el mundo capaz de destruir a Young frente a todos, sería Hannibal Roy Bean, por eso lo dejó con esa fortuna... Por años de ignominia, por años de baldía espera, por años de maltrato, por años de soportar tanto sufrimiento... ¿Sabes lo que es eso? _

_-_Solo una mente retorcida y siniestra es capaz de elaborar un avieso plan, ese eres tú Jack.

_-Apuesto que ahora estás jugando al detective para saber quién soy, _-Se oyó una risotada- _Descuida, estás más cerca que nunca de descubrirlo, me ahorraré las presentaciones pues que tú me conoces... Ya me has visto, ya hemos trabajado, ya hemos sido presentados... Yo tengo en mis manos el papel rasgado que necesitas para enjuiciar a Chase y si lo quieres recuperar, pues... Reunámonos en la mansión Spicer a medianoche el viernes, ven sólo, no olvides que vigilo cada uno de tus pasos, sabrás toda la verdad, ¿Aceptas?_

Raimundo se quedó en su firme postura. En serio, ¿Quién era este tipo?... ¿Jack Spicer? ¿Sería posible que lo que una vez vive y muere, renazca? Centró su vista en el viejo diario, la absoluta verdad en el viernes, las respuestas están en él. Con ansias esperaría el viernes.

* * *

Wuya había despertado, encontrándose en una cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se levantó, mientras se tambaleaba, se aferraba de las paredes. Solo había una luz encendida, se acercó hacia la oficina de Chase, donde estaba tranquilo leía la enciclopedia de la toxicología.

-Veo que has despertado –Cerró su libro de toxicología.

-Aún me duele la cabeza, no recuerdo que me pasó... Solo me desmayé –Dijo, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Chase se encaminó hasta ella.

-Supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con el veneno que me diste, ¿Verdad? El veneno que se ha infiltrado por todo tu cuerpo... -Wuya puso los ojos desorbitados- ¿Quién te habló de la toxicología de las plantas? ¿Fue Raimundo Pedrosa? ¿Te dijo que la toxicología y la medicina son ciencias iguales, no es verdad? –Inquirió Chase arqueando una ceja.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de que hablas –Gruñó Wuya, desviando la mirada.

-Entonces cambiaré la pregunta -Chase extendió su brazo mientras le mostraba el contenido del frasco que le dio Hannibal, la sopa de Lao Meng- Lo encontré escondido en tu bolso, no me digas que se trata de un nuevo perfume, es Lao Meng –Dijo. Wuya reculó aterrada.

-No podría decirte porque nunca lo he visto en mi vida, no es mío –Mintió insolentemente.

-No me mientas, ¿Estás tratando de destruirme? –Confrontó Chase, Wuya desvió la mirada- Es un acto imperdonable lo que has hecho, ¿Qué pasaría si se difunde que he muerto?... ¿Y es que no has olvidado todo lo que he hecho por ti? Tu estatus social está en mis manos, no debiste haber olvidado eso, tu plan recién emprendía ¿Cierto?... ¿De qué se trata todo esto, es por Hannibal, piensas que lo maté o fue por qué te lo ordenó? –Wuya jadeaba, la camisa no le llegaba al cuello por así decirlo, Chase avanzó y ella reculó- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Cuántos pretendías matar? ¿Yo estoy en tu lista de víctimas? –Wuya titiritaba de los nervios. Vio su reflejo en el frasco y se lo arrebató rápidamente a Chase, llevándolo a su pecho.

-¡Sí, planeaba matarte! –Admitió- Mientras tenga el poder del dinero en mis manos seré feliz, aunque fiscal seas ¡Nunca borrarás esa mancha que hiciste hace años con todos! –Lentamente comenzó a destapar el frasco- Di una palabra más y me suicidaré aquí mismo, la imagen que tanto has cuidado como fiscal de la respetable ciudad CosmosXiaolin... ¡No podrá aguantar un escándalo como éste! –Jadeó. Chase se le quedó mirando con una mirada fría como piedra. El tiempo pasaba y Chase mantenía su firme postura, desafiándola. Wuya temblaba, alzó la cabeza. "Tú... Tú... ¡NO PUEDES!". Chase apenas gesticulaba los labios.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a bebértelo? –Inquirió.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? –Wuya se desmoronó delante de sus pies. Pronto su mundo parecía a simple vista como un caleidoscopio, todo daba vueltas, de colores muy fuertes y variados como el arcoíris, todo a su alrededor desapareció y solo podía la voz de Chase. De sus ojos desbordaron lágrimas.

-¿Sólo puedes matar a los demás? Mañana por la mañana, te llevarán a un psiquiátrico –Lo miró fijamente- Te preparé un cuarto especial con barrotes de hierro para que no escapes, te resultará pequeña probablemente, pero ahí vivirás por el resto de tus días hasta que vuelvas a los brazos de tu amante, tu único escape será este pequeño veneno –Chase se lo entregó.

-¿Es que ya no te importo? –Sollozó ella, su voz era entrecortada y se cubrió la cara.

-No, como me dijiste cuando te encontré en brazos de esa aberración, "ya tengo una nueva pareja" y ella me espera en una cita –Chase se dio la media vuelta. Sus pupilas parecían ser contraídas, las mangas de su vestido negro rodaron por sus hombros, ella se recostó del piso al darse la vuelta mientras reía al llorar. Chase se alejó calmadamente, guardando una caja negra en su bolsa mientras la dejaba retorcerse de la locura y horror. Dos sirvientes vinieron a llevársela, agarrándola de los brazos, directo al psiquiátrico.

* * *

Kimiko había llegado con precipitación a su cita con Chase, esta vez darían una vuelta por el parque. Según Keiko, un acto muy romántico de su parte. Por lo visto solo exteriorizaba su lado sutil con ella. Juntos ellos habían ido al cine, a las carreras de caballo, a un parque de atracciones, a varios restaurantes elegantes e incluso a bailar. Pero un paseo nocturno era algo nuevo en él. Se sentó en un banco a esperar. Alzó la vista cuando vio a Chase llegar.

-Siento la demora, pero estaba atendiendo varios compromisos pendientes.

-No te preocupes, necesita respirar aire fresco y estar lejos de Megan por un tiempo.

-¿Se ha puesto más chillona?

-Sí... Creo que sí –Asintió con la cabeza. Chase rió entre dientes. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Chase era el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, pero ella no era cualquier mujer. Era un hombre adinerado, encantador (tenía porte de príncipe azul por fuera y solo para ella, en el interior figuradamente) y perfecto en cada aspecto. Chase se sentó a su lado. Tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos, con la otra mano acarició su mejilla, él se acercó un poco más. Kimiko apartó la mirada y sugirió caminar. Colgando las manos de atrás hacia adelante, alrededor de la fuente y por un romántico jardín bajo la luz de la luna. Observaron rosales a los lados de un sendero de baldosas. Chase comentó que habían estado en todos los sitios menos en un teatro, el teatro de CosmosXiaolin es un lugar primoroso y hermoso, los que han ido no se han arrepentido y tenía entendido que pasaba obras para diferentes gustos acorde a la hora, su próxima cita podría ser allí... Y podría escoger la obra que le gustaría ver. Kimiko bajó la mirada. Se detuvieron cuando volvieron a la fuente.

-Si lanzas tres monedas en ella, tus deseos se harán realidad, inténtalo –Le obsequió tres monedas, Kimiko lo miró confundida- Adelante, hazlo, el dinero es dinero y ya –Kimiko lo vio de reojo, luego lanzó tres monedas con los ojos cerrados forzadamente- Cuando cierras los ojos así es porque tu deseo en verdad debe ser grande.

-¿Por qué no lanza tres monedas y pides un deseo?

-Porque tengo mi vida completa, tú la completas... –Acarició un mechón de pelo. Kimiko se ruborizó, acercaron sus rostros y Chase levantó la barbilla de la chica. Arqueando su cuerpo con el de él, olvidó lo alto que era. Presionó sus labios dulcemente, de hecho el momento fue muy tierno, pero ya para entonces su boca no lo era cuando el calor ponderaba el clímax y fue cuando reaccionó ante los actos de Chase, pronosticando sus últimas palabras. Ella se apartó, descolgó sus manos de su cuello, llevando una mano a su pecho para tenuemente empujarlo.

Parpadeó fuertemente cuando creyó que quien tenía al frente no era Chase, sino Raimundo, si ahora no frecuentaban tanto como otras veces. Solo en el entrenamiento con el maestro Fung y de vez en cuando era el conductor de ella, Megan y Keiko, casualmente se quedaba un poco más tarde por los intentos inútiles de Megan por sorprenderlo. No podía seguir con eso, tenía que hablar con él, tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado _en la otra noche. _Chase la detuvo, agarrando su muñeca y sentándose nuevamente en el banco.

-Kimiko, debo hablar contigo –Sintió que el tema de conversación no le agradaría al final, no le gustaba andar en rodeos y menos en tonos serios- Eres una chica fabulosa y fantástica, para empezar... Eres divertida, fresca, dulce, ingeniosa, maravillosa... Eres una chica ideal, no creo que haya un solo hombre en el mundo que rehúse estar en compañía de una mujer afectuosa como tú, por "siglos" he esperado alguien así que me acompañara hasta el final de mis días en todo momento y pudiera compartir mi vida con esa persona... Creo que esa persona por fin ha llegado a mí, -Apartó un mechón de pelo y acarició su mejilla, Kimiko sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba, Chase sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña caja negra- Para mí eres perfecta en todos los sentidos, sé que has sufrido momentos duros de tu vida y que tal vez esté siendo un poco egoísta por ignorar tus sentimientos y la etapa que estás pasando –Hizo una pausa- Pero debo ser sincero contigo, mi amistad por ti se ha convertido en algo más con el paso de tiempo a tal punto que se me es imposible vivir un día más sin pensar en ti, siento que el peso que he llevado por todos estos años han sido elevados al viento porque por fin he encontrado un alma que salvaguarda un amor sincero... El tuyo, Kim, no podré seguir esta amistad... –Kimiko retrocedió ya casi aseguraba que iba a decir, pero no sabía lo que ella iba a responder, y él abrió la caja mostrando un bonito anillo de diamantes- Ahora en adelante prometo cumplir todos tus sueños y jamás soltar tu mano, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Punto de vista de una amante de las telenovelas: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡KIMIKO NOOOOOOOOOO, ESCÚPELE EN LA CARA, DILE QUE NO! ¡TÚ VERDADERO AMOR ES RAIMUNDO, NO CHASE, ES UNA TRAMPA PARA HACERLE DAÑO A TRAVÉS DE TI! ¡BOTA ESE ANILLO DEL DEMONIO Y VETE CORRIENDO A BRAZOS DE TU ROMEO! ¡¿RAIMUNDO, DÓNDE ESTÁS ESCONDIDO QUE NO HACES NADA PARA "RECUPERAR A LA KIMIKO"? ¡NOOOOOOOOO! :(**

**Punto de vista del autor: Lo iba a alargar un poco más, pero lo quise dejar ahí para que todos se queden esperando a la respuesta de Kimiko. Este capi me gustó mucho como quedó, ¿Pero sabes que más me gusta de los días viernes? Ver como mis visitas sube hasta el cielo :), ya llegué a más de cien, me parece... A los que han llegado hasta aquí, los voy a condecorar imaginariamente con una medalla. **

**Aquí está mi adelanto previo: ¿Será cierto todo lo que dijo Chase o solo son parte de un malévolo ardid, qué tramara la cabeza de éste loco? ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Kimiko, podrá cometer la mayor decisión que cambiará su vida o el mayor error de su vida? ¿Podrá Raimundo descubrir la verdad sobre "voz misteriosa", aún así tendrá tiempo para recuperar el amor perdido? ¿Podrá Omi estar a un paso para averiguar lo que sucedió hace veinticuatro años atrás o solo se acerca a un paso para una muerte tortuosa y segura? Y la pregunta que nos tiene a todos comiendo las uñas de los pies, ¿Jack está vivo o muerto?, ¿Cómo puede estar en dos lugares a la vez?, ¿Cuál es el crimen que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches?, ¿Se develará antes que Chase haga algún movimiento?, y lo más importante... ¿Quién es "voz misteriosa", será Jack? ¿Ya lo averiguaste, mi detective? Todo eso y más en el capi que viene. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**PST: Me estaba paseando por una página e hice dos test para ver que pareja de Xiaolin Showdown me parecía, en una me dijo que a la pareja yaoi Omi x Chase y en otra a Raimundo y Kimiko, descubrí una cantidad de parejas de este show: **

**Raimundo x Kimiko (Raikim)**

**Jack x Chase (Chack)**

**Jack x Kimiko (JackKim)**

**Raimundo x Jack (Jaimundo)**

**Chase x Kimiko (Chamiko)**

**Chase x Wuya (Chuya)**

**Clay x Kimiko (ClayKim) **

**Chase x Omi (ChaseOmi)**

**Raimundo x Omi (RaiOmi) **

**Jack x Omi (JackOmi) **

**Raimundo x Wuya (RaiWuya)**

**Omi x Kimiko (OmiKim)**

**Jack x Katnappe (Jacknnape) **

**Clay x Raimundo (ClayRai)**

**En mi opinión personal, yo escogería: Raikim, Chuya y Jacknnape (me gustaría ver la citas de esas dos últimas parejas, ver cómo rompe en la misma y se van, sería divertido, lo siento a los fans del Chack, XD). En cuanto a Clay... No sé, crean más chicas más y yo digo cuál le conviene, a veces lo ponen con Katnnape según unos fics que me leído, pero no me acuerdo. Y Omi... Hablando de Omi, creo que sería muy divertido si él saliera con la prima de Jack, Megan, creo que tienen la misma edad y lo digo porque sería jocoso ver la cara de Jack (algo como O_O) al ver que su enemigo sale con su pariente. Me imagino la cita y Jack tratando de frustrarla, pero sería más cómico si los dos contrajeran nupcias, a Jack le daría un infarto primero que tener a Omi de familia. Bueno... ¿Y ya decidiste cuáles te gusta? **


	9. Elecciones

**9º**

_**Elecciones**_

Kimiko estaba sofocada del asombro en su banco. Clavó sus ojos en Chase, la expresión de seriedad de su cara cambió a una sonrisa llena de dulzura porque la expresión de estupor de la chica lo decía todo, sus ojos desorbitados y su quijada desencajada hablaban por ella. No sabía que decir, su mente estaba demasiado bloqueada para pensar en algo.

-Eso fue todo, te traje aquí para hablarte de mis sentimientos, ¿Cursi, no? Porque era por un simple anillito, pero quiero hacértelo saber... Es por el bien de nuestra relación, ¿Entiendes?

-Chase, yo... –Kimiko se aclaró la garganta, espabilando- Yo no pu-puedo, soy demasiado joven para casarme, tú eres notablemente mayor que yo y puedes encontrar a otra mujer en la cual puedas desposar y seguro ella te querrá mejor que yo, tengo que irme... –Kimiko se levantó al igual que Chase, él la detuvo con pétreas palabras.

-¿Es que solo te importa la edad, lo que diga la gente sobre nosotros? A mí no me importa si aparentas como una universitaria y yo esté entrando en la madurez, yo te amo Kim... Di en serio si me amas, eso es lo que quiero saber nada más, si me quieres como pareja...

-No hagas esto más duro para los dos –Masculló- No quiero hacerte daño, Chase, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mí vida y no sé si esto sea lo que quiero para mi vida, tengo que pensarlo, lo siento mucho en serio –Ella se marchó corriendo. Dejando a Chase con un anillo de compromiso en la mano y una expresión llena de decepción. Kimiko montó sobre su coche apuradamente, lo echó a la marcha dirigiéndose hacia su edificio, ella apretó los labios hasta que se estacionó al frente bruscamente. Saltó. Pegó su cabeza con el volante, su rudeza provocó que se golpeara a sí misma: Idiota, eres una estúpida Kimiko.

* * *

Omi había despertado temprano esa mañana para examinar el diario, pero no lo había halló en donde lo había dejado. Alguien se lo había robado. Sometería a una investigación rápida a cada miembro de la SPX en busca del maldito ladrón, seguramente lo hizo aprovechando que estaba inconsciente. Jermaine trataba de tranquilizarlo. Omi no hacía más que empeorar su argot por cada promesa que hacía para encontrar al culpable. Keiko había sugerido ver lo que habían grabado sus cámaras, se sentó en la computadora a investigar. El maestro Fung solo le preocupaba que Omi no había comido su waffle mañanero. Omi sólo quería una taza de café para no dormirse en medio de la búsqueda, no se cansaba de dar patadas al aire y de golpes a alguien invisible. Las puertas se abrieron, era Dojo que recién entraba.

-¿Averiguaste algo sobre lo que pasó el 6 de mayo de 1987 o sobre el diario de Jack?

-Eh... No... –Omi puso los ojos en blancos, se volteó, caminando en círculos mientras bebía café- Pero traje noticias desde el manicomio, Wuya ha sido internada anoche desde la casa del fiscal misteriosamente por dos hombres –Omi giró sobre sí mismo, con el ceño fruncido como el maestro Fung, Keiko y Jermaine- Parece que de la noche a la mañana, ha pasado a un estado de pérdida absoluta de su estabilidad mental y emocional, en esta mañana cuando fueron a su habitación, se había suicidado y sin más pudieron hallar como fuente causante a un frasco que apretaba su puño, era veneno... ¿Sabes qué significa eso? ¡Es la mayor noticia que se ha podido reportar en CosmosXiaolin: Mueren consecutivamente las tres figuras más importantes de nuestra ciudad, y yo con orgullo podré decir que estuve ahí! –Exclamó.

-¿Sabes que significa en verdad eso, Dojo? –Omi parecía haber perdido todo el color de su piel amarilla, lo sostuvo por los hombros y lo agitó- ¡¿Sabes que significa en verdad eso? –Él negó con la cabeza inocentemente- Alguien es el responsable de todo esto, tres personas muertas bajo condiciones sospechosas no son un acto normal, es más que eso... Estamos en frente de una mente maestra que ha decidido enjuiciar bajo las leyes establecidas de nuestra ciudad a estas tres personas y no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que quiere, el punto es quién y por qué lo hace, ¿Por qué no se revela, qué tiene en contra de estas personas?...

-¿El cazador de la ciudad? –Sugirió Jermaine sentado al reverso de la silla. Omi se encogió de hombros porque era una probabilidad, su aparición trajo una hilera de sangre y misterios.

-No sé por qué, empero presiento que esa persona no ha terminado y que un caso misterioso conlleva a otro, se han desenmarañado secretos sobre los que no conocíamos que nos obliga interceder y esos muertos tienen algo en común... Pertenecieron a la SPX de la generación anterior –Concretó Omi- Y tengo entendido que fue conformada por cuatro miembros, sólo queda en el que resta mí lugar: ¡Chase Young!, ¡Ese será su próximo blanco, si seguimos su patrón! –Declaró- El punto es a quién podemos proteger, quién es la verdadera víctima.

-¡Mí líder, venga a ver esto, le va a interesar muchísimo! –Aclamó Keiko alarmada. Omi, el maestro Fung, Jermaine y Dojo asomaron sus cabezas por el computador de Keiko. Vieron en blanco y negro a un hombre vestido de negro con una máscara cubrir su boca, la persona tomó el diario y salió corriendo. "¿Cazador?", indagó Jermaine. Omi sonrió macabramente.

-Él quiere trabajar por su cuenta, no quiere que lo descubra, ¡Srta. Keiko, Sr. Jermaine, les ordeno volver al templo donde Hannibal Roy Bean murió y quiero que busquen huellas de todos los rincones; cuando lo hagan compárenlas con cada agente especial de la SPX, cada detalle es importante, incluyendo una uña! Para que el cazador se haya infiltrado aquí, tiene que haber dos posibilidades: Que sea un espía del extranjero o que sea siembro de la SPX.

-Miembro –Corrigió Jermaine- ¡A la orden! –Hicieron un ademán, marchándose. Pero Omi los volvió a detener. Pues quería hacer una breve consulta con los miembros más dignos de su confianza. Keiko y Jermaine se voltearon y bajaron la cabeza.

-Maestro... ¿Usted no recuerda nada sobre el incidente del 6 de mayo de 1987 o cualquier cosa sobre los agentes que murieron y Chase Young o tal vez conocía al hombre que trató de matar Hannibal Roy Bean? –Inquirió.

-Mi trabajo era dedicarse exclusivamente entrenar el cuerpo y educar la mente de cada uno de nuestros agentes, no de trabar relaciones personales con ellos, no sé nada –Mintió- Yo lo que espero es que aceptes las consecuencias en las que te estás metiendo Omi, te enfrentas a un problema peor que mil quinientos años de oscuridad y si no te cuidas, vivirás en vano.

-Usted me entrenó para ser capaz de dirigir una sociedad ultra secreta, la SPX, usted dijo que era mi destino si no mal recuerdo... Puede que sea compacto o tal vez que no sea todo un Einstein, -Admitió, por primera vez fue modesto- Pero voy a demostrarle en esta misión que soy el mejor líder que la SPX pudo tener, si muero en el intento... Será de la forma que siempre quise: Luchando, vendrán otros que seguirán mis pasos y terminarán lo que inicié, voy a perpetuar mi legado porque este hecho me permite probarme a mí mismo que estoy a la medida de hacer eso y mucho más; porque al fin y al cabo soy otro agente, ¡No, el mejor agente que ha pisado CosmosXiaolin y mientras viva, protegerá con fuego en la sangre esta ciudad, se lo juro mi señor que no lo defraudaré ni a usted ni a nadie, eso es lo importante!

Dojo aplaudió robustamente. Omi se volteó con cara de aburrido. Dojo silenció sus palmas y llevó sus manos a su barbilla, volteando la mirada. Keiko se rió por lo bajo. En cambio, el maestro miró una vez más a su estudiante (decidido), tragó saliva y habló.

-Bien, si así lo quieres, solo eran bisbiseos cuando se empezó a decir que Chase Young fue el líder de terroristas que dirigió en contra del presidente Dashi, te parecerá estúpido, pero era como una lucha entre el bien y el mal... Dashi cumplió cambios para el bien y _progreso_ por todos en CosmosXiaolin, pero como siempre, alguien sale para oponerse... Young fue aparentemente reclutado por Roy Bean y con el pasar del tiempo las manos de él como los otros agentes, Wuya (para entonces la amante de Roy Bean, pero cambió cuando conoció a Young que era más "atractivo", aunque como nunca le prestó tanta atención como su viejo amor, regresó con él; nunca se le vio portando armas aunque se sabía que era un miembro que aportaba mucho a este grupo debido que iba a donde iba su amante, su _magia_ era como una especie de espionaje) y Spicer (reclutado por Wuya, no se entremezclaba en los ataques sino que aportaba frugalmente y conseguía todo lo material por su talento en la robótica), fueron manchadas con sangre de inocentes... Se produjo una guerra interna, se involucró a "todo el mundo" prácticamente, Dashi creó la SPX con el propósito de plantear soluciones pacíficas aunque tuviera que involucrar armamentos para defender a CosmosXiaolin, es una asociación de todos los organismos como el FBI y el departamento de policía más o menos –Explicó- Esto duró por años hasta que Wuya fue detenida, los demás fueron blancos muy fáciles, Young y Spicer fueron indultados por el noble corazón de Dashi y se transfirieron a la SPX... Wuya salió al cabo de haber cumplido la sentencia y Roy Bean escapó con astucia de una de las cárceles para mentes peligrosas: Mundo Yin & Yang, ella se comprometió de dar un cambio a su vida y se unió a la SPX como Roy Bean bajo otro nombre por su ayuda, según afirman rumores –Indicó- Con el pasar del tiempo, mostrando su devota fidelidad, se convirtieron en los nuevos dirigentes; un nuevo triunfo para Spicer que a sus veintidós más o menos se convirtió en un miembro ya que se unió al grupo terroristas a sus dieciséis... Sin embargo, parece que solo fue por apariencias porque sucumbían nuevamente los rumores que solo era una treta para engañar al presidente y volver a sus malas andanzas, Roy Bean se encargó de borrar esas acusaciones –Aclaró- Pero la tensión aumentó cuando un soldado inocente emboscó a Roy Bean y Young hablando (pese que llevaba una rivalidad, ya que él aseguraba que Roy Bean era el culpable de haber tomado ese camino por ser inducido) de un golpe de estado o un atentado, mejor dicho, contra el presidente... El soldado lo reportó y fue mandado a una misión para comprobar si eso era cierto, figurativamente parece que sí y al cabo de 2 meses ulteriormente, ocurrió el ataque terrorista de parte del grupo "Heylin" después de un año de paz, la vida del presidente fue salvada una vez más por ese soldado... Ellos ya sospechaban así que pusieron la sublime excusa de detener el ataque terrorista en su base al enviar un grupo contra ellos, Dashi no aprobó aquella orden y para borrar "aquel error pequeño", los dirigentes de la SPX decidieron asesinar a los veintiún soldados... Bajo la apariencia que fueron los mismos terroristas, pasaron los años y bueno... No se ha vuelto a vivir otro ataque de "Heylin" ni otra masacre.

-¿Por qué me ocultaste todo esto durante tanto tiempo? –Susurró en tono inaudible- Esta es una situación peor de lo que pensaba, no podemos permitir que Young gane las elecciones, ¡No podemos permitir que un asesino tenga a CosmosXiaolin en su poder y su testimonio no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar a Young a enfrentar una corte marcial! ¿Y sabes quién es el cazador de la ciudad, que tiene que ver con todo esto? –Indagó finalmente.

-No lo sé –Mintió, le había hecho prometer a su amigo no inmiscuirlo en sus asuntos.

-Young tiene la gente comiendo de la palma de su mano, no hay otro opositor que pueda ser capaz de jugar en su terreno, sin duda ganará las elecciones –Opinó Dojo. Omi se frotó las sienes de su ovalada cabeza, caminando en círculos. Tenía que hacer algo, pero dudaba que un candidato atravesara la puerta capaz de requerir todas las cualidades que necesitaba, su comentario sarcástico lo soltó en voz alta. Justamente alguien vino comiendo un burrito.

-Oigan, pasé a saludar como vi la puerta abierta, espero no importunar… –Omi se volteó en cámara lenta igualmente Keiko y Jermaine, Dojo sonrió, el maestro lo miró de reojo- ¿Por qué todos me miran así? –Inquirió el oficial Bailey, un poco asustado.

* * *

Jueves por la tarde, Clay Bailey se estaba arreglando para dar su discurso en el pódium para "cautivar" al pueblo frente un centenar de cámaras. Fue una lucha convencerlo en entrar en las elecciones, Clay no estaba interesado y ponía un montón de pretextos ridículos para no postularse. Como que ya había asegurado su voto, tenía pánico escénico y no quería causar más problemas. Hacía inútiles intentos por abandonar la conversación. Omi se vio obligado a contarle la verdad sobre lo que sucedió en el 6 de mayo del 1987 y sus antecedentes. Clay comprendió la seriedad del asunto, pero no se creía capaz. Omi le rogó que lo intentara, ya que estaba en una situación crítica y desesperado. Clay accedió después de un largo receso, por ayudar a un amigo. La SPX le prestó su ayuda para difundir su campaña y su discurso, así como su vestir para que no pareciera salido de una película de vaqueros (idea de Keiko).

Young se presentaría posteriormente, pues estaba confiado que ganaría indudablemente ya que en su concierne no había otro aspirante capaz de enfrentarlo que terminaría no lamentar haberlo hecho. Habían pasado tres días después de que Chase le propusiera matrimonio a la chica, ella no lo volvió a ver durante esos tres días mientras trataba de llamar a Raimundo y no se cansaba de dar mensajes a su celular, mensajes de voz, llamadas a su casa... Ella sabía que él estaba consciente que ella lo llamaba. No lo veía después de decir que "era la mejor broma que le había jugado", en serio estaba muy preocupada por él. No estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, tenía que encontrarlo y hablar con él. No se imaginaba cuán sensible era.

Pidió disculpas, pero no recibió respuestas. Un día antes, se topó con Chase. La reconfortó. Le aconsejó que no se angustiara, seguramente la estuviera castigando porque tomó a pecho esa tonta discusión. Kimiko le dio la razón. Estuvieron así por un rato. Luego volvió con su propuesta. Lo último que pudo recordar era que el anillo le pertenecía y estaba en su dedo.

Jueves por la tarde... Llovía fuertemente, los árboles eran empujados por el viento comparó los sentimientos de Raimundo con la tormenta que azotó ese día después de quedarse muda ante Young mientras se colocaba la sortija, esporádicamente el viento actuaba conforme lo que sentía y debía estar odiándola. La gente asistió a la ceremonia usando permeables y con paraguas, algunos se colocaban cartones por encima de la cabeza y se refugiaban bajo de puestos o árboles, otros eran caraduras y se exponían para estar al frente del pódium para oír a su candidato. Los medios televisivos habían llegado y filmaban el evento para soltar las preguntas. Kimiko cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho mientras veía la tela, estaba en la casa de Chase. Habían quedado por ir al evento, juntos. Su compromiso no era ninguna novedad, ya los paparazis habían fotografiado sus salidas y el anillo que llevaba Kimiko fue una de las noticias de primera plana en el periódico del día. Keiko le telefoneó que Raimundo al ver con sus propios ojos la foto, estrujó el periódico y la lanzó como pelota de futbol en el pipote de basura, yéndose al evento. Kimiko llevó una mano a su boca: Lo siento. Y trancó.

Omi había acordado junto con los miembros que sabían lo que ocurrió en el 6 de mayo de 1987 mantenerlo en secreto y lo que sí dirían a voz popular es la campaña del oficial Bailey a la candidatura. Y así fue. Él, Keiko, Jermaine, Dojo, el maestro Fung, Raimundo y otros agentes salieron directo a la asamblea para apoyarlo y preparar el escenario. Kimiko sabía de esto, pero su prometido... No. Ella apretó los labios, esperando su discurso. Chase entró en la alcoba, "bailando y canturreando en voz baja". Kimiko lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y bajó la mirada. Él la tomó en brazos, la hizo girar mientras bailaban. Besó las yemas de sus dedos, teniéndola su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a ver si todo está listo o dar una vuelta para calmarte?

-No, completamente seguro, oigamos lo que tiene que decir Dashi.

Kimiko se mordió el labio, desvió la mirada. Terminaron los cortes comerciales y volvieron al programa. Dashi estaba en el pódium dando un breve discurso, Megan estaba a su lado.

-Estimado pueblo, hoy nos reunimos aquí para oír las voces de 2 candidatos que se disputan por el puesto de candidatura a la alcaldía, ambos dieron una dura campaña e ido de sector en sector de nuestra amada ciudad sin importar si llovizna o relampaguee, atendiendo las súplicas de las personas, los problemas recurrentes y nos muestran sus propósitos si llegan a este puesto, ambos juran por su vida un nuevo cambio por el bien de todos... De corazón, deseo que así sea... Con ustedes, nuestro primer candidato a favor, ¡Clay Bailey! –Chase se quedó en un estado de shock. Kimiko se soltó de sus brazos, muy nerviosa. La expresión de seriedad y la confianza de Chase desaparecieron, estando en una expresión llena de pasmo y terror. La gente le aplaudió. Clay subió las escaleras, estrechó la mano del presidente y se dirigió al pódium. Soltó las cartillas de colores de los nervios, bueno... Lo había estudiado.

-Buenas tardes a todos, espero que no se mojen mucho, voy a ser breve... En serio –Musitó- Por años he trabajado recorriendo las calles de esta ciudad, a la yo que quiero mucho, y que digan que aquí estamos muy bien es una gran mentira de parte de aquellos que aseguran lo contrario... Opino que basta de tanta injusticia que cometan con cada ciudadano al cegarlos de un cuento barato –Apoyó las manos del pódium, tragó saliva ruidosamente- Señores, si queremos obtener una ciudad en donde podamos ver a nuestros niños crecer, donde todos tengamos la oportunidad de encontrar un buen empleo por el bien de nuestras familia, haya cero violencia y discriminación, donde podamos encontrar una eficiencia en nuestro centros de trabajo y fundamentalmente por los de salud donde penosamente necesita más urgencia porque allí se encuentran nuestras familiares y/o amigos enfermos, un progreso en nuestras fábricas de tecnología y procurar que aquí no nos falte nada sino que sobre de materiales, bienes y gente con un buen corazón porque les aseguro que como en CosmosXiaolin no hay otra igual y sería triste ver como una gran ciudad se hunde por problemas humanos que podemos solucionar si todos nos lo proponemos... Una ciudad soñada, por decirlo así... Yo decidí emprender esta marcha para construir un mejor camino entre todos, pero no puedo solo porque necesito de su apoyo... No digo que voy a cometer los mismos errores que mi antiguo predecesor Roy Bean, que descanse en paz... Ni que sea mucho mejor que Young, mi contrincante... Yo sólo soy un hombre aquí parado para hacerles saber que si existe una esperanza, que esta lucha es de todos y acabará en dos meses, solo quiero saber ¿Quién será mi hermano en esta lucha, quién quiere un nuevo cambio? No viene aquí a prometer sino a cumplirles, no quiero otro engaño más, ¡Yo quiero una nueva vida para todos, una mejor! Y lo preguntaré una vez más, ¡¿Quién será mi hermano en esta lucha por todos esos derechos y deberes perdidos, quién me acompañará por este camino contra la injusticia? –Todos le aplaudieron, algunos hacían barra. Clay se marchó, estaba rojo por haber elevado el tono de voz, estaba acostumbrado a ser tranquilo y tomarlo todo con calma. Harían un corte y luego esperarían la llegada del otro candidato, lo último que se vio fue una gente alborotada.

Chase apagó la televisión, estaba pálido, sus ojos dorados como lagarto rodaron fuera de la cuenca sus órbitas. Kimiko respiró profundamente, acomodó las sábanas de Chase como los edredones. No quería imaginarse su furor. Él se levantó y dio un paso.

-¿Un nuevo candidato, eh?... ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?... O mejor dicho: ¿Cuándo tenías la intención de decírmelo?, ¿Hasta que lo viera con mis propios ojos?

-Recientemente Omi nos lo planteó, seguí órdenes, no tenía la intención de que algo así iba a ocurrir... Estaba planeando el momento justo, pero me olvidé que hoy era el discurso de... –Kimiko prefirió silenciar, se volteó hacia Chase que clavó su mirada en ella- Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?... –Titiritó de la rabia- ¿Y lo dices así como si lo vas a solucionar todo? Yo lo he dado todo por ti: He sacado dólares por ti, he pagado regalos costosos por ti para que te sintieras cómoda y recordarte cuánto te amo, te llevé a todos lados e hice cosas ridículas y cursis hasta superar mi orgullo masculino para enamorarte porque por amor uno lo da todo y me ves la cara de payaso, ¡No te voy a tolerar esto, Kim!... ¡Para obtener una respuesta de tus labios y me pagas con esto, tienes la suerte que yo me fijé en una mujer como tú, es que soy el idiota, el malo de la película que hasta apuesto que te casarás conmigo por despecho!

– ¡Eso no es verdad, te quiero y te respeto Chase, no es mi culpa que él se haya postulado! ¡No hallo razones para culparme, cualquier persona puede hacer lo que él hizo! ¡Aprecio lo que haces, pero mis intenciones no han sido herirte, tienes que comprenderme! –Se levantó. Chase la tomó de los hombros, agitándola por sus hombros.

-¡¿Qué más quiere que te comprenda? ¡He tratado de ser un novio dulce y compresivo, que ha decidido compartir su vida contigo y tú me tomas el pelo! ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca, Kimiko, NUNCA! ¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos y yo que te creía la mujer perfecta y hablaba cursilerías con todos en mi entorno, y demostraste que era una pérdida de tiempo! –Chase la empujó contra la cama, Kimiko trató de levantarse, pero la detuvo aprisionando sus muñecas- ¡Eres una novia malagradecida y te voy a enseñar a respetar, entiende que tú eres MÍA! –En un movimiento rápido le desgarró el suéter. Kimiko trató de volcarlo. Pero solo perdió su camisa, él le besó con furia el cuello. Dirigió sus manos a sus jeans...

-¡No! ¡No, Chase, no! ¡NO, ME LASTIMAS! –Se detuvo por primera vez, clavándose a los ojos fijamente como si se atravesaran con la mirada. Chase la empujó, volteándose. Ella se levantó y tomó rápidamente sus prendas personales. "Chase, yo...".

-Vete...

-Chase...

-¡VETE, MIERDA! –Chase hizo un movimiento brusco, cacheteándola. Kimiko cayó en el suelo, no era el momento... Y tampoco lo que había hecho. Decidió irse. Dejando a Chase sumido en sus pensamientos oscuros.

* * *

Omi estrechó una mano a su amigo apenas llegó después de atravesar la lluvia, el torrente de prensa que le hacían preguntas impertinentes y las personas que se abalanzaban encima. Compartieron un abrazo mientras Jermaine ponía un permeable sobre sus hombros.

-Lo hiciste bien amigo –Estrecharon sus manos- Fue un alivio que no te tumbaran.

-Y por poco lo logran, ahí estaba tan agitado como un ganado suelto y tuve que convertirme en correcaminos para salir vivo –Rió. Omi ordenó dirigirse hacia aquel abastecimiento para escuchar a su opositor. Los agentes siguieron sus indicaciones y fueron a cubrirse bajo el techo. Así como observaban lo que pasaba por medio de la televisión que estaba en el establecimiento. Raimundo miró su celular para ver la hora, se le había olvidado traer su reloj de muñeca. Y fue cuando miró el montón de mensajes que le había dejado Kimiko. Presionó una tecla del celular y fueron borrados. Tragó saliva. "Perdóname, Kim". Keiko se le acercó.

-¿En serio hasta cuándo piensas seguir con la ley del hielo?

-¿Keiko? –Alzó una ceja.

-Querido, a veces lo que vemos es muy difícil de lo que sentimos y conozco a Kim a pesar de que no llevamos mucho tiempo... Ella te quiere, eres un gran amigo para ella y sé que no le gustaría perderte, ha pasado por muchas contratiempos y sé que sea lo que sea no quería ofenderte, vuelve con ella... Te necesita ahora más que nunca, a veces a uno la vida misma lo obliga hacer cosas que no quiere y... –Keiko se volteó. Raimundo se había ido.

Kimiko llegó a casa a tiempo, la lluvia seguía sin cesar, pero como pidió un taxi no se mojó mucho. Solo resbaló a la entrada, se incorporó y fue hasta su apartamento. Se dio una ducha rápida, fue cuando oyó un ruido. Terminó, cerró el grifo, se colocó una bata de baño y salió mientras cepillaba su cabello húmedo. La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta. Pegaba un fuerte frío que congelaba sus huesos, corrió a cerrar la ventana y dirigirse hacia donde había un chocolate caliente esperándola sobre la mesa. Para cuando se irguió, una figura se encaminó hacia ella y acarició sus hombros. Kimiko se quedó tiesa del asombro y aterrada. Lo tomó de la mano, volcándolo. Él interpuso un pie, y ambos cayeron juntos al piso. Sus narices rozaron. Reconoció esos ojos en donde quiera que fuese. Kimiko se levantó.

-Raimundo, ¡No es decente estar en el cuarto de una chica con bata de baño, es indecoroso!

-Bueno, si quieres que me vaya, solo dilo, princesa... –Raimundo se levantó, yéndose por su puerta. "¡Espera!", él se detuvo con una sonrisa de playboy. Kimiko desvió la mirada.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, sólo espérame allá afuera –Susurró ella. Él asintió mientras iba. Para cuando salió tenía amarrado el pelo, una camisa manga larga amarilla clara de media luna, jeans y zapatos de mocasines. Encontró a Raimundo bebiéndose su taza de chocolate.

-¡Oye, no seas malo! ¡Esa taza de chocolate era para mí! –Kimiko lo golpeó en el hombro- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? –Se sentó en una silla junto con él.

-Por la ventana de tu cuarto... Es la primera vez que te veo normal, con el pelo negro ya que siempre andas vestida estrambótica –Kimiko frunció el ceño- Cuando te conocí tenías pelo rosa, en la fiesta de Dashi eras rubia, cuando te vi en el hospital tenías el pelo color canela, en tu cita con Young estaba con pelo castaño y ahora... Estás pelinegra, me gusta más así.

-Eso fue demasiada información –Kimiko tragó saliva- Ahora sé que la próxima vez voy a asegurar mi ventana con un candado... –Kimiko tomó una de las frutas de su cesta y comió una manzana para cambiar su temperamento de diez mil demonios. Raimundo la miró, vio que cerca del ojo había un golpe morado, tomó entre sus manos su rostro y lo examinó.

-¿Qué te pasó aquí, princesa?

-Nada, choqué contra una pared, no la vi... A veces estoy en otro planeta.

-Sí claro... Hoy no te vi al lado de Omi, seguro por... Young... ¿Él se atrevió a profanar sus manos tu cara? ¡¿ÉL FUE QUIÉN TE HIZO ESO, VERDAD? Maldita sea...

-Raimundo deja las palabrotas para otro día, ya no importa lo que hizo, ya pasó.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila? Él es una amenaza de animal por hacerte eso, a una mujer no se le debe hacer eso ni por un pétalo de rosa... No entiendo porque sigues con él, ¿Eres masoquista, acaso? ¿A él no lo lastimas, pero a mí sí?... –Raimundo parecía que si exprimía una de las frutas, se espicharía. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados de rabia. Pisoteó con fuerza.

-Rai no sigas hablando así, no soy masoquista ni él es un animal, creo que estás exagerando la situación y no te incumbe en donde haya estado... Aunque fue muy lindo lo que dijiste...

-¡¿Qué no me incumbe? ¡Creo que no eres lo suficientemente madura para saber que estás al lado de un hombre peligroso!

-Usted es peligroso.

-¡Eso no es el punto, Kimiko! ¡Young solo quiere usarte para tenderme una trampa, porque es un desquiciado hijo de su madre que quiere verme muerto y solo te ve como un objeto de placer! ¡Solo quiere agarrarte a la desprevenida para acostarse contigo y botarte a la basura, porque tú no le interesas! –Rugió Raimundo, levantándose. Kimiko se izó y lo siguió.

-¡¿Es eso lo que piensas, en puro sexo y acostarte conmigo?

-Al menos tú lo vales... –La acorraló contra una gaveta de la cocina.

-¡Chase es un caballero desde el día en que lo conocí, soy yo quién le ha faltado el respeto! ¡Y tú a mí, nunca en mi vida he conocido a un tipo que tiene una cochinada de conciencia! ¡A menudo creo que no estás siendo del todo honesto conmigo!

-La lealtad es una mentira –Alegó a su defensa Raimundo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Chase?... ¿Estás celoso? ¿Te hizo algo o tú le hiciste algo para que te hiciera daño?... ¿Por qué usarme como trampa?... –Cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho- ¿Por qué tenemos algo? ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada y si lo tuviéramos no ignorarías todos los mensajes, contestaría el celular, serías dulce en vez de portarte como un niño grosero! ¡¿Qué haces que no me atiendes las llamadas? ¡¿Eres borracho, es eso?

-Sí, soy un borracho, me paso todas las noches en un bar mientras te imagino riéndote con el vejestorio de Young, pensando en ti... ¡Sí me incumbe porque yo me preocupo por ti! –Gritó, agitando sus brazos hacia él. Estaban frente a frente, respirando el mismo aire que él. -Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas -Cuchicheó ella con un tono inaudible de voz. Inclinó la cabeza. Sus labios presionaron suavemente los de ella. Kimiko sentía hervir la sangre bajo su piel como las mariposas revoloteándole el estómago. Le devolvió el beso. Pronto su respiración se tornó un jadeo violento a medida que la cuenta de besos iba pasando rápido.

Aferró con los dedos su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. Inmediatamente su mandíbula se tensó y no hubo respuesta para su beso. Se separó cuando él apartó su rostro gentilmente. Intercambiando miradas. Al mismo tiempo unieron sus labios con un beso. El ritmo por el que iba pasando cada vez se tornaba más presuroso y apasionado. Deslizó sus labios por su mandíbula como se dirigía al cuello.

No pudo evitar arquearse contra su cuerpo ni soltar unos leves gemidos. Reculó mientras él la empujaba suavemente hacia la _otra habitación_. Se separó, riéndose nerviosamente, ella le dio un beso, ésta vez se prolongó un poco más mientras sus manos quedaban colgadas de sus hombros, deleitándose. Se aferró de una mesa cuando chocó ligeramente y la lámpara rodó y se quebró al piso mientras la noche se consumía junto a la luz, quedando a oscuras...

* * *

Keiko condujo su coche luego de que Megan le indicara que no necesitaba por el momento de sus servicios. Aprovechó en dirigirse a la SPX, siguió el procedimiento normal y caminó por la base central. Todo estaba oscuro y nadie estaba allí. Prendió el interruptor mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma en busca de Omi.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí todavía?... Señor Omi tengo una información que puede servirle.

-Hola.

-¡AH! –Keiko se volteó, dándole un golpe en el hombro a Dojo- ¡Me asustaste!

-Perdona, acabo de llevar a Omi a su apartamento, tú sabes que soy un taxista literalmente... Hoy fue un poco más temprano, y que le dolía la cabeza –Explicó- Venía a asegurar con seguridad todo, con rayos láseres y cámaras si es posible a nuestro centro de operaciones, no nos podemos descuidar como la última vez... Somos los únicos que quedamos...

-Precisamente a eso vine, me adelanté a Jermaine y descubrí muchas cosas según siguiendo indicaciones de nuestro líder... Encontré rastros de sangre y huellas dactilares, esas fueron de Hannibal, pero la última vez que fui a casa de Kimiko, encontré esto... –Keiko le mostró una máscara negra- Creo que es la del cazador, indagué un par de cosas más, pero descubrí quién es el dueño por rastros de pelo y la sangre... –Keiko se sentó frente el computador, lo prendió y comenzó a teclear, develándose por completo muchas cosas. Dojo puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas a medida que veía lo que mostraba la pantalla.

-Vaya, vaya... Esto es muy interesante, ¡MUY INTERESANTE!...

* * *

Sonó la alarma del celular, justo cuando veía a Hannibal caer con cuatro tiros en el pecho a un vacío obscuro. Raimundo medio alzó la cabeza, sudaba y jadeaba, deslizó su mano hasta su celular. Mientras con el otro brazo, sutilmente lo desenvolvía de la espalda desnuda de Kimiko que se hallaba abrazada a su cuerpo. Presionó una tecla, miró que tenía un mensaje.

"¿VIENES? TE ESTOY ESPERANDO"

Por supuesto, era medianoche, día viernes. Por fin se toparía cara a cara con la verdad sobre el diario, Chase Young y Jack... ¿Sería "la voz misteriosa", todo un macabro plan inventado por él? ¿Todo este tiempo estaba vivito y coleando? Raimundo llevó una mano a su rostro. Luego volteó, viendo a Kimiko, sus labios curvaban una sonrisa dulce. Acarició su cabello. Aproximó sus labios hacia ella, besando su pelo negro. Le sonrió con ternura.

-Perdóname, Kim, empero hay cosas que no puedo contarte... No tienes la culpa, soy yo, no pude resistirme ante tanta belleza... –Susurró- Ante tanta dulzura, me temo que no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para confesarte lo que siento por ti, esta fue la mejor noche en toda mi existencia... Dulces sueños, Kim –Raimundo se despojó de las sábanas y levantó fuera del lecho, se volvió a colocar sus prendas personales y salió del cuarto de la chica. Se dirigió a su coche que lo esperaba afuera del edificio. Lo echó andar al girar la llave, yendo a la mansión abandonada. Pudo llegar rápidamente debido que no había tráfico y nadie se aventuraba a salir con el peligro de afuera, especialmente a medianoche. Las luces estaban prendidas al patio trasero, mientras que la mansión se hallaba cubierta de telarañas y oscura porque tenía entendido que Spicer vivía con sus padres (un degenerado parásito) y luego de su muerte, sus padres se mudaron. Raimundo oprimió el botón de una gaveta de su coche. Y salió un revólver, lo enfundó y salió. Se dirigió hacia el patio trasero.

-Estoy aquí, sólo tal como lo querías, ¿No vas a mostrarte? –Tragó saliva, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda- ¿Qué, eres cobarde?... Sal, no tienes nada que temerme, no muerdo aún.

-_Tus amenazas no llegan ni a los talones, me alegro que hayas venido a mi pequeño círculo ya que te esperaba... _–Escuchó unas campanillas, para cuando sintió que venía desde atrás. Miró una vieja gabardina amarilla sobre un sombrero estilo ejecutivo (parecido a Omi), una sombra usarla mientras sostenía un pequeño cigarrillo. Lo botó. Lo pisoteó. Se acercó, la luz del patio trasero llegó a percibir su figura ante Raimundo. Puso los ojos desorbitados.

-No... No puede ser posible... ¡Tú! ¡TÚ NO!... Es imposible, eres... Eres... ¡¿Por qué...?

* * *

**A/N: Uf, hubiera actualizado un poco antes, pero fui invitada a una fiesta y estuve casi todo el día afuera. No hay mucho que contar... Solo que una loca trató de asesinarme, lo digo para que comprendan la magnitud del caso. Quiso ahogarme porque todo lo hizo con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja (la loca era regordeta). Y no logró...**

**Aclaro que la historia que contó el maestro Fung era más o menos cierta. Chase si se pasó al lado maligno por culpa de Hannibal (creo que en el episodio The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean, sino se mostrará definitivamente en Time After Time Part II). Que Wuya estuviera un rato con Hannibal, luego con Chase y de nuevo con Hannibal, es un guiño a la serie porque así pasó, era una traidora. Dashi fue un tipo bueno que buenas acciones y todo "terminó" cuando atraparon a Wuya y que reclutó a Spicer... Sí, como en la serie original. Lo que dijo Omi, está inspirado en su personaje porque sigue siendo un egocéntrico, porque es un "adicto al trabajo", sigue siendo un egocéntrico y eso... Pero es un buen agente a pesar de todo como en la serie original. Me pareció chistoso poner a Clay en contra de Young y lo que dijo es otro guiño a la serie, porque él dice metáforas, a mí no se me ocurren muchas... Así que solo puse esa. La frase de Kimiko: "Eso es mucha información", casualmente lo dice y que pega a Raimundo en el hombro... Es tal como en la serie original, véase el primer episodio (The Journey of a Thousand Miles) cuando le pega a Rai (porque es el que me acuerdo por el minuto) y lo de la frase en el episodio ocho "Night of the Sappire Dragon". Hablando de Raimundo y Kimiko... ¿Querías que te siguiera contando, con lujo detalle lo que pasó después de que rompieran la lámpara?... Pervertido... Para eso hubiera puesto rating M. Además que sería irónico que contara una historia M... Si me conocieras (como la loca que está en estos momentos paseándose por ), ya sabrías el por qué. Mi romance es dulce y apasionado, así que siempre esas "escenitas" las pondré así, al menos que... Bueno, veremos.**

**Mis anticipaciones: ¿Podrá Raimundo descubrir la verdad sobre Chase o será atrapado en el intento entre la espada (Chase) y la pared (Kimiko y Omi)? ¿Podrá Clay ganar las elecciones? ¿Podrá Omi descubrir la identidad de Cazador así como atrapar a Chase? ¿Podrá Kimiko averiguar la verdad, caerá antes o después en la trampa de Chase, su amistad con Raimundo seguirá a pesar de todo? ¿Podrá Chase salirse con la suya?... ¿Jack está vivo o muerto? Y la pregunta que nos tiene a todos comiéndonos las uñas: ¿Quién es voz misteriosa? Eso y más en el capi que viene, indiscutible y mejor que nunca... **

**No olvide comentar, agradecer es la mejor forma de pedir una actualización. ¡Nos vemos dentro de poco, corazones! **

**PST: Me está gustando esto del personaje misterioso, creo que pondré en otra historia con un personaje misterioso... ¡Demonios, me apodaron Martin Hahn! ¡Oh Dios mío!.. Mientras voy en busca de un calmante, disfruta del capi. (Aún sigo pensando en quién ganaría Omi o Raimundo, ¿Qué crees?). **


	10. Criminal

**10º**

_**Criminal**_

-Estoy aquí, sólo tal como lo querías, ¿No vas a mostrarte? –Tragó saliva, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda- ¿Qué, eres cobarde?... Sal, no tienes nada que temerme, no muerdo aún.

-_Tus amenazas no llegan ni a los talones, me alegro que hayas venido a mi pequeño círculo ya que te esperaba... _–Escuchó unas campanillas, para cuando sintió que venía desde atrás. Miró una vieja gabardina amarilla sobre un sombrero estilo ejecutivo (parecido a Omi), una sombra usarla mientras sostenía un pequeño cigarrillo. Lo botó. Lo pisoteó. Se acercó, la luz del patio trasero llegó a percibir su figura ante Raimundo. Puso los ojos desorbitados.

-No... No puede ser posible... ¡Tú! ¡TÚ NO!... Es imposible, eres... Cómo fuiste... ¡¿Por qué Jermaine? –Exclamó Raimundo impactado, cejando del asombro. Jermaine se despojó de su sombrero. Descubriendo totalmente su rostro. Mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Sorprendido, eh? No he venido aquí para contarte toda mi vida, estamos aquí porque a los dos nos une una verdad y esa es atrapar a Young –El sombrero de Jermaine cayó al suelo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Cómo sabes de mí identidad? ¿Qué tienes contra Young?

-Vamos a estar claros en esto, porque ese maldito destrozó mi vida –Especificó- Hace años fui manipulado por él y me reclutó en su grupo de terroristas, por más que mis padres y mis amigos trataron de alejarme de él, cada vez alejaba a los que no debía... Desperdicié toda mi vida al aliarme con él porque es como mancharlo de sangre, participé como un miembro activo y causante de varias masacres, cometí varios crimines porque creí que todo eso era bueno para mí, pero pagué el precio con la muerte de mis familiares y amigos... Era muy tarde para cambiarlo todo, estar en el lado de Heylin es como una droga y cuando te separas es cuando te das cuenta de todo el mal que te ha hecho –Sus ojos se aguaron por un minuto- Me atraparon y gasté años de mi vida en una cárcel para cuando salí, Young y los otros ya estaban sueltos despilfarrando su dinero... Me dio tanta rabia, me dieron la espalda, tantos años de servicio usándome para su mezquino beneficio, yo también prometí venganza... Me afilié al FBI con las intenciones de convertirme en algún día miembro de la SPX, como ves lo logré, pero esa no es toda la historia... En mis años de condena me hice amigo de Spicer, -Raimundo frunció el ceño- Spicer cayó en una especie de trastorno luego de la matanza del 6 de mayo de 1987 y se entregó voluntariamente, fue mi compañero de celda y aunque en un principio nos las llevamos mal... Descubrí que teníamos mucho en común: El odio hacia Young, por años estuvimos juntos planificando nuestra venganza, compartiendo muchos de nuestros secretos y junto creamos el "diario de Jack"... Mi condena era menor y ya llevaba años de prisión, así que pude salir primero... Ese diario contiene claves para desenmarañar un misterio, preferimos ponerlo un poco "tétrico" para que solo una mente maestra pudiera leerla, y el testamento también era falso, tuve que ayudar de más a la SPX para que pudiera descifrar los códigos, pero no de más porque nos expondría a nosotros... Yo sé lo de ti pues que Jack me contó todo y para un agente del FBI todo es fácil, Jack y yo jamás perdimos el contacto.

-¿Pero Jack está vivo o muerto? ¿Cómo es que estuvo en dos lugares a la vez?

-Creo que fui bastante claro cuando dije que Jack se entregó, para encubrir lo hecho, activó un robot idéntico a él para que usurpara su lugar ya dije que alteramos partes del diario, el verdadero Jack está en la prisión Yin & Yang y lo que viste destruir era el Robo-Jack... Él decidió programar su muerte tarde o temprano, ese robot fue creado para que Jack pudiera estar con los terroristas y al mismo tiempo para sus conferencias con la Compañía Spicer y la última vez que nos vimos, nos distanciamos, porque Jack... "Se ha estado ablandando", y más de un Jack ha estado en una zona, no contábamos con otro Jack y por eso fuimos casi descubiertos así que tuvimos que centrar su atención en otra cosa y sacamos el diario.

-Entonces lo que vi fue un robot, Jack está vivo en una prisión, tú eras un ex Heylin que se hizo amigo de Jack en la prisión y ustedes usaron ese diario para planificar una venganza en contra de Young luego de que borraras toda la evidencia –Dijo Raimundo- Según lo que me dijiste en la otra vez, Young cometió el delito más inhumano que hiciste en el mundo que lo metería en la prisión, ¿Cuál es?

-Es curioso que lo menciones, buscando justicia para condenar a Young por tantas oleadas de crimines por las que nunca fue juzgado, por su modo de actuar y sus palabras supe que era el autor intelectual del crimen en contra del asesinato de mi familia y amigos... Lo seguí por algún tiempo y descubrí que una desgraciada mujer acababa de dar a luz a un hijo suyo, vi colocar al recién nacido en una caja y buscar un sitio donde poder enterrarlo vivo –Contó- Cuando se distrajo, coloqué una piedra en lugar del bebé y dejé el crío al cuidado de un viejo maestro zen, nunca más volví a tener contacto con él como su salvador, pero lo he visto... Todo un hombre respetable de la ley.

-¿Un hijo ilegítimo? ¿Y él te ayudará a desenmascararlo más con las pruebas del diario?

-Así es.

-¿Y quién es? –Jermaine tanteó la sien- ¿Ya lo conozco? –Raimundo ladeó la cabeza, justo cuando unas sirenas lentamente se acercaban, pronto la cara del individuo se dibujó en su momento, todo el tiempo se trataba de él- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Él? –Exclamó. En ese instante, la policía invadió el lugar. Clay se bajó de su auto. Omi venía detrás de él. Keiko también se encontraba con ellos, empero no había rastros de Kimiko por ninguna parte. Jermaine se puso nuevamente su sombrero. "Lo siento, amigo, pero ahora que sabes mí identidad no me convienes que me delate, ya tengo suficientes problemas con la ley". Raimundo se volteó hacia Jermaine. "Me engañaste". Unos policías se arrojaron contra Raimundo, tumbándolo contra el suelo para que no pudiera escapar, colocándole unas esposas tras la espalda. En el instante que venían juntos Omi y Clay, viéndolo con una expresión de frialdad.

-Raimundo Pedrosa –Explicó Clay- Queda arrestado por invasión a propiedad ajena, hurto, disturbio público y por el asesinato de Hannibal Roy Bean, mejor dicho, por ser el Cazador.

-¿El cazador? ¡¿De qué está hablando? ¡¿Me está tomando como enemigo público? ¡Si lo único que he hecho es ayudarlos! ¡Idiota, está cometiendo un error, yo no soy el Cazador! –Gritó Raimundo. Trataron de pararlo, solo inclinó la cabeza contra el piso mientras miraba a Clay que le ordenó a sus hombres llevarlo a la prisión Yin & Yang. Omi se dio la vuelta.

-Encontramos rastros de tu sangre en la escena donde murió Hannibal, huellas dactilares y encontramos tu máscara de "Cazador" así como rastros de pelo... Eres tú.

-¡Omi, esto no es justo, Young está libre! –Rugió desgarradoramente Raimundo- ¡¿Quieres que tu padre siga cometiendo injusticias? –Omi puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas- ¡Como me oyes, eres el hijo de Chase Young! ¡¿Me oyes? –Se voltearon hacia él- ¡No podía dejar que esos perros se salieran con la suya, por su culpa perdí a mi padre y mi madre murió por el dolor de cansarse en esperarlo! ¡No tiene caso que me dejes libres porque si lo mate una vez, lo volvería hacer cientos de veces, ellos destruyeron mi felicidad y mi vida y yo lo haré con la suya! –Sus ojos se aguaron de las lágrimas de la rabia mientras lo arrastraban hacia el coche policial e introducía su cabeza dentro del auto- ¡No tienes ni idea del odio que he llevado adentro desde hace años!

-Eso no es verdad, soy huérfano, de ninguna otra razón hubiera sido entregado al maestro.

-Si usted pudo matar a Hannibal y hacer todo lo que hizo mientras llevaba esa máscara, que le daba esa sensación de poder, solo hay una razón: Usted es el doble de peligroso criminal que Young, Spicer y Roy Bean juntos, llévenselo, será llevado a prisión sin un juicio –Dijo Clay. Raimundo quedó con la mirada extraviada mientras cerraban su puerta. Y se alejaba dentro del auto de sirena. Un trueno relampagueó estremeciendo el lugar. Omi no quería quedarse. Clay le preguntó si le había creído a Raimundo. Omi frunció los labios, la verdad es que nunca se había puesto a pensar quién era su padre biológico, tenía que irse... Pues en ese día encontró varios sentimientos que lo llevaron a un trance y lo que es peor, perder un amigo. Clay suspiró, se montó sobre el último auto y fue al departamento policial.

Tal como la evidencia marcaba, Raimundo fue acusado de ser el cazador y sin derecho a un juicio, aún más cuando se supo que era el responsable de la muerte de Hannibal, tuvo suerte que no lo sometiera a pena de muerte. Por los crimines cometidos anteriormente dichos por Clay Bailey, tendría alrededor de 10 años de prisión. Lo vistieron de naranja al darle un baño incómodo, despojado de sus ropas y su dignidad, lo rociaron con unas mangueras y lo registraron. Primero lo metieron en una celda donde iban presos que cometían crimines regulares. Por mucho que Raimundo pidiera una audiencia con Clay (a través de él estaría Omi). Se le negó, pidió una llamada. Tenían que decirle a su padre en que líos se ha metido. Pero se negó su petición. Raimundo no logró contener su rabia, empujó al guardia dentro de la celda. De no haber acudido a otros guardias en su auxilio, lo hubiera herido mortalmente.

* * *

Por otro lado, al día siguiente, una llamada recibió de su celular. Kimiko llevó sus cobijas hasta su pecho mientras perezosamente tomaba el teléfono y tecleaba rápidamente.

-Kimiko habla –La chica frunció el ceño- ¡¿Qué? –Ladeó la cabeza, Raimundo no estaba a su lado- ¡Pero no puede ser posible, no es justo! ¿De quién fue la brillante idea? ¡Rai! ¡Voy saliendo para allá! –Kimiko sintió que su corazón se detenía medida que escuchaba a Dojo. Algo cercano a un infarto, sintió un enorme hueco en su pecho que nada podía llenarlo. Se levantó y se vistió lista para trabajar. Bajó y vio a Dojo montado en su coche para llevarla inmediatamente con la SPX. Apenas se abrieron las puertas. Estaban un montón de agentes reunidos. Entre ellos se hallaban Jermaine, Keiko y Clay, pero sin rastro de Omi. Kimiko salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Clay, dándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro, furiosa.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Agradece que no haya molido cada hueso de tu cuerpo, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Rai? ¡¿Acaso no tienes conciencia que sin él no hubiéramos logrado muchas cosas, que no hay otro miembro tan colaborado como él, que Omi y tú le deben más de lo que piensa con toda esta organización? –Rugió Kimiko- ¡¿Qué clase de persona es aquella que por un minuto lo llama amigo para luego apuñalarlo? ¡Para eso era mejor no llamarlo! –Chilló- ¡¿Dónde está Omi? ¡Tengo que hablar urgentemente con él! ¡Tengo que detener esta injusticia!

-Omi está donde su padre, desde anoche, no lo hemos vuelto a ver... Kimiko, sé que es duro para ti, pero tienes que aceptar que tu amigo es un criminal, las pruebas lo confirman –Dijo Keiko seriamente, acercándose, en Kimiko se dibujó una expresión de pavura y negación- Él mató a Hannibal ya que su sangre y su pelo estaban en el templo, además que no estaba con nosotros y tú por más que lo buscaste, no lo encontraste –Murmuró, tomándola por los hombros- Con la máscara que encontré en tu casa, es suya, las pruebas lo confirman todo… También se infiltró en la Compañía HEX y en el hospital, lo hizo por ti ya que no soportaba verte sufrir, Raimundo te quiso en verdad... Pero es un criminal, lo que es peor, un asesino y como todo asesino, nuestro deber es encarcelarlo porque una persona así, es peligroso ya que la seguridad de nuestra ciudad es nuestra prioridad... –Sobó sus hombros- Lo siento.

-¡No, tú también Keiko! –Se soltó llorosa- Raimundo no sería capaz de una cosa atroz así, él es el hombre más dulce y noble que he conocido en toda mi vida –Sollozó- No creo que sea el cazador de la ciudad, tiene que haber alguien que lo está inculpando.

-Nadie lo está inculpando, él mismo lo admitió cuando lo apresamos y hasta afirmó que no tendría sentido dejarlo ir porque seguiría matando para hacer justicia... Él es el hijo de uno de los veintiún soldados que murieron en el 6 de mayo de 1987, fue entrenado para matar a los responsables (en aquel entonces los líderes de la SPX: Young, Roy Bean y Spicer, él es la razón de que todo esto ocurriera como la muerte de los dos últimos) de que perdiera a sus padres a temprana edad y todo lo que pudo haber tenido, de no ser por Jermaine que estaba ahí para detenerlo... Lamento decirte esto, pero él te estaba usando, Kim –Concluyó Clay.

-Ah sí... –Susurró Jermaine, se aclaró la garganta- Últimamente se encontraba delirando y gritando tu nombre como pedir hablar con Omi y el Sr. Clay Bailey, se le negó su petición y atacó a un guardia, -Kimiko llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada- Empero como usted ordenó, será transferido exitosamente a la prisión Yin & Yang.

-¡Qué horror! ¡Ahí solo van los prisioneros más peligrosos de CosmosXiaolin! ¡Esto es una injusticia! ¡No permitiré que lo hagan, lo siento, pero si así van actuar ya no quiero ser más una agente especial de la SPX! –Rugió Kimiko, despojándose de su chaqueta. Clay agarró su muñeca, deteniéndola. Kimiko lo volcó en defensa propia.

-¡Kimiko, no puedes hacer esto, estarías traicionando a todos nosotros! ¡Tienes novio y un padre que te necesita! ¡¿Serías capaz de darnos la espalda para perdonar a un asesino?

-¡No es un asesino, muérdete la lengua puesto que no permito que hablen de él así! ¡Es un hombre que ha sufrido mucho y ustedes no lo comprenden! Yo lo defenderé aunque todos en CosmosXiaolin se pongan en mi contra porque así debe ser, ¡PORQUE YO LO AMO!

Kimiko salió corriendo mientras lloraba de la rabia. Jermaine extendió la mano, ayudando a Clay subir. Keiko se le quedó viendo, suspiró profundamente. "Ay Kim". Clay miró hacia la salida. Jermaine le preguntó si la seguían. Clay desistió con la cabeza. No hay furia más fuerte que el de una mujer _enamorada. _Pobre Kimiko. Pobre del destino de todos. Keiko le preguntó a Jermaine qué hacía allí en la noche que detuvieron a Raimundo. Él invirtió esa pregunta y la cambió por otra charla. No estaba segura, pero Jermaine estaba muy raro.

Kimiko se subió a un taxi, viendo en las noticias de las torres electrónicas que apresaron al famoso Cazador de la Ciudad, un criminal prófugo de la ley. Ahora que lo pensaba. Ellos sí tenían razón. Raimundo era indudablemente el Cazador, todo encajaba. Vio a Chase en el medio de aquella multitud de gente que quería ver la identidad del Cazador, supuso que era el responsable de que se emitiera toda esa publicidad. Pidió amablemente al taxista que se bajaría en donde le permitiera. Se bajó en una esquina de la cuadra y caminando por el piso humedecido por la lluvia de ayer. Se acercó hacia donde estaba Chase.

-¡Chase! ¡CHASE! –Él se volteó- ¡¿Tú eres el responsable de esta campaña publicitaria? ¿Acaso hacer pasar por humillación a una persona es parte de tu proyecto de alcalde?

-No, solo informo al pueblo que la justicia de este pueblo es gracias a mis servicios como el fiscal de CosmosXiaolin que apresa a villanos como el Cazador, y creo que la futura mujer del fiscal debería apoyar a su novio en todo momento y mostrar un tono más adecuado.

-¡¿Qué tono si yo...? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! Él es un villano, el diablo mismo en piel de un desleal sucio mentiroso, un asesino, un rebelde, un espía, un caza fortunas, un idiota, un caza fortunas, un perdedor de vida… –Dijo ella, rechinando los dientes- Pero aunque no sea la opción más inteligente, me encanta ese tipo –Kimiko dirigió sus manos temblorosas de la rabia a su sortija y se la entregó a Chase, que la miraba con una quijada desencajada- Lo siento, pero no puedo ser tu esposa, mi corazón se lo entregué a alguien más –Kimiko se fue corriendo. Chase apretó el anillo con furia hasta destruirlo con sus propios puños.

-¡Kimiko, has puesto todas las razones de un lado! –Ella no le prestó atención y se fue. De cierta forma, tenía razón. Podía dejarlo ir y continuar con su vida, pero no. Lo lamentaba un montón por su padre, no quería verlo llorar, pero _estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de un criminal. No era físico ni químico. Y aunque toda la gente quisiera separarlos. No le interesaba ni los oía. Aunque tuviera que convertirse en una criminal, haría justicia..._

* * *

Raimundo fue finalmente conducido a la famosa prisión de las que tanto hablaban: Yin & Yang. Por los crimines cometidos y por lo que había hecho en la celda. Metido dentro de la calabozo más frío y oscuro, con paredes firmes y resistentes, una puerta del mismo material con una rendija, una cama y todo blanco locura. Aunque la habitación tenía pinta de un cuarto del manicomio por las instalaciones bien cuidadas, era un lugar nefasto.

Le colocaron ropas de prisionero, negras, apresaron sus pies y manos para que no intentara hacer nada. Se recostó de la cama mientras miraba que en las esquinas estaban cámaras que filmaban cada momento. Un lugar para volverse loco hasta el fin. Supuestamente esta celda era reservada para prisioneros altamente peligrosos. La comida era infame que a veces tenía que dormir sin probar un bocado durante todo el día. Desaliñado, su cabello descuidado y la barba estaban creciéndole. Parecía estar al borde de la locura. Su distracción era conversar con los insectos y alimañas. Sin cesar gritaba por pedir una audiencia con Omi, no fue así.

Su ficha pintaba así: Raimundo Pedrosa alias el "Cazador de la Ciudad", prisionero número 34, es un criminal peligroso y asesino. Debe de ser obligatoriamente encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad. Guan ya debería haberse enterado de su encierro porque el maestro Fung debió habérselo contado, seguramente debía estar maldiciéndolo. "Mierda, que lío".

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estaba encerrado. Afuera todo era obscuro y negro, y adentro de estos muros era todo blanco. Kimiko debía estar con el corazón roto al enterarse de lo que era. Guan estaría al borde de un infarto. Omi estaría defraudado. Clay lo odiaba.

Prontamente escuchó unos golpes, empero no obtuvo una respuesta. Al poco rato escuchó los mismos golpes, pero esta vez cerca de la cama. Empujó la cama y puso su oreja cerca de la pared. Buscó algún objeto afilado, pero solo contaba con una cama y un plato donde ahí le servían el desayuno. Desesperado, rompió el plato contra el piso. Con uno de los pedazos comenzó a raspar la pared por donde se oía el ruido hasta formar un hoyo. Raimundo tuvo un pequeño susto cuando vio salir de allí a un pelirrojo con las mismas ropas de prisionero que él. Era mucho más delgado, pálido albino y ojos rojos centelleantes. Lo reconoció.

-¿Quién...? ¿Quién es usted?

-Un prisionero, el número 34, ¿Usted es Jack Spicer?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?... Bueno, ni al caso, ya todos conocen mi nombre –Dijo Jack.

-¿Qué hacías golpeando la pared? –Inquirió Raimundo- ¿Tratabas de escapar?

-No, hombre, solo estaba tranquilo en mi celda mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra la pared –Suspiró Jack- Dios sí condena años de maldad, los estoy padeciendo aquí insufriblemente, en verdad tenían razón cuando decían que esta ergástula era de lo peor... Estaba soporífero hasta que lo encontré a usted, la única persona con quien podía hablar era con el carcelero.

-Usted sabía de las consecuencias que sufriría si se entregaba, usted es bastante diferente a lo que llegaba a pensar –Comentó Raimundo- Usted es un genio y, pudo haber pagado la fianza o mejor dicho, elaborar un ingenioso plan para poder escapar y seguir cometiendo la vida de crimines que hizo pagar la vida de muchos inocentes, ¿Por qué no lo hizo?... –Jack bajó la cabeza, pensativo. A decir verdad ni él mismo se entendía. Negó con la cabeza.

-Porque después de darme cuenta que era en realidad malo cuando creía que era bueno, vi el daño que hice a mucha gente y a mí mismo al seguir a un ídolo que jamás se inmiscuiría con alguien tan débil como yo, luchando día tras día para ganarme su aprecio... Me mentía a mí mismo por tantos años que no veía a quién destrozaba a mí alrededor para complacer un capricho, que ni siquiera sabe qué hacer con su vida al lado de un tipo que está aburrido de su existencia y buscar algo que lo haga sentir vivo... Creí que "conquistar al mundo" me haría importante, pero solo _seguía sueños que no eran míos_, Dios ha castigado todo lo que he hecho... _Él sí castiga… _–Asintió con la cabeza- _Estoy pagando mis errores, _si pudiera yo tener un botón para rebobinar todo simplemente lo haría, estar aquí es pagar cada pecado.

_-_Jack... –Raimundo no creía lo que diría, pero tenía que decir algo- Tienes que ser fuerte y tratar de sobrevivir, ¿No puedes pedirle alguien que te ayude para sacarte de aquí?

-No, prefiero salir cuando mi condena termine, el castigo que me di a mí mismo por tanta maldad porque los errores no se compensa con mi muerte sino con el transcurso de mi vida y aunque no sea la misma forma, prefiero "padecer el mismo sufrimiento que ellos" –Dijo Jack, Raimundo puso los ojos en blancos ante tal "masoquismo"- No hablemos de mí, sino de ti, es la primera vez que veo alguien diferente desde hace tanto... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Dicen que soy un asesino, un tipo peligroso que ha provocado disturbios y ha hurtado, que ha irrespetado la propiedad privada -Dijo Raimundo en tono melodramático- Estoy aquí por obra y gracia de tu amigo, Jermaine Marsden o como se llame el tío.

-¿Jermaine? ¿Y cómo está él? –Inquirió Jack- Hace tiempo que no lo veo, desde que ambos sostuvimos una pequeña disputa, Jermaine no quiere olvidar el pasado y quiere vengar a los responsable de su ruina... Hace tiempo que reservé un pequeño perdón para mis enemigos y quiero sinceramente desearle todo lo mejor, ¿Usted conoce a Jermaine desde hace cuanto?

-No mucho, hace un mes, es ahora un agente especial de la SPX y nadie lo ha descubierto...

-Ah -Jack bajó la cabeza, juntó las manos, poniéndose de rodillas- Créame como lo siento, usted seguramente es el hijo de Raimundo Pedrosa, le doy permiso para que me abofetee… Incluso estrangularme hasta morir si eso le complace, hace mucho que dejé mis días como criminal y no soy nadie para imaginarme una pena tan grande como la suya... –Gimió- Soy uno de los culpables de que esté aquí, crea que ni siquiera sabía el monstruo que se estaba formando dentro de mí, perdóneme... ¡¿Pero qué digo? Un crimen como el mío es algo que es imperdonable, no... Usted debe estar odiándome en estos momentos y, no lo culpo, yo no diré mentiras: Una parte de mí no estaba de acuerdo nunca con ese delito y otra parte de mí era lo bastantemente cobarde para objetarse, seré franco, esos francotiradores aparecieron por mí culpa... Chase lo planificó todo y yo seguí instrucciones, ¿Quién, aparte de mí cayó?

-¡Levántese del suelo, hombre, da náuseas con solo verlo! ¡Parece maricón! –Raimundo lo ayudó a levantarse toscamente; lo miró a los ojos mientras él se cubrió un poco tembloroso, pero solo tocó su hombro- Jack... Tal vez te resulte infrecuente, pero te voy a perdonar... Te perdono, Spicer, porque yo necesito también que me perdonen pues que mi actitud ha sido inducida por otras personas... Convirtiéndome en algo que no soy –Ambos se sentaron en la cama de Raimundo- RoboJack acabó muriendo tras una provocación conmigo, cayó desde el tercer piso en la casa de Dashi –Explicó- Roy Bean fue asesinado, su sangre está en mis manos y Wuya se mató después de que Chase la internara en un psiquiátrico, falta Young.

Jack tocó su hombro y asintió con la cabeza sonriente. A decir verdad, el "Jack bueno" era más risueño e impertinente, pero no se veía una amenaza. Raimundo suspiró. Entendía que Jack quería recomenzar una vida apenas saliera de estas paredes que simbolizaba su castigo antes del renacer de un nuevo Jack. Pero le explicó que necesitaba su testimonio para poner a Young en la justicia o más de un inocente caerá. Jack dudó al principio, la evidencia está escrita en su diario con Jermaine (afirmó que todo lo que le dijo en esa noche era cierto), el testimonio del maestro y más el de él, le garantizaría una cadena perpetua en Yin & Yang.

Y casualmente no se le olvidó preguntar sobre el hijo bastardo de Young. Jack admitió no reconocerlo, pero que había oído en boca de su amigo hablar sobre él. Y en cuanto al favor que le había pedido, accedió en hacerlo. Pediría una audiencia con Omi y Clay en cuanto le fuera posible hablar con el carcelero como un favor por años de sufrimiento. Jack regresó a su celda antes de que el guardia descubriera su ausencia, fue por donde se vino y Raimundo selló con el pedazo de pared que raspó y no lo volvió a ver más.

* * *

Dos días pasaron, Raimundo estaba acostado sobre su lecho, sin haber comido una mísera hogaza de pan. Justamente se abrieron las puertas. Oyó la voz gruesa del guardia: Alguien vino a verte –No le vio la cara, solo el de la persona que vino a visitar su mugrienta celda.

Omi venía en su silla flotando con los dedos entrecruzados, sin emitir una reacción, lo miró harapiento y tratado sin misericordia. Le dio la espalda. Raimundo desvió la mirada.

-¿Habló con el maestro Fung? ¿Qué le dijo? –El silencio de Omi respondió su pregunta- ¿Y ahora me cree o piensa que es un viejo embustero que le gusta inventar cuentos chinos? –Él no respondió. Solo se quedó levitando. Omi tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-No solo su palabra, acabo de hablar recientemente con Jack, él también me lo confirmó y la verdad misma ha hablado... Con solo recordar que hace unos minutos estaba allí, en vez de aceptar mis tropezones, solo añadía: "Eso también", creí que la perfección era mi punto fuerte, pero era mi inocencia y entusiasmo que emanaba cada vez que quería luchar... _Dime cómo te puedo ayudar para derrocar a mi padre._

-No puedo ayudarte, estoy aquí preso, solo hay otra persona que puede ayudarte que sabe tu historia muy bien... Ve con Jermaine, te encontró dentro de una caja cuyas intenciones eran enterrarte vivo cerca de una casa rentada en un barrio apartado, según él... Tu mami falleció cuando naciste, ella fue atendida por un médico y estoy completamente seguro que él sabe quién y en dónde, creo que le debes mucho a Jermaine... Más de lo que piensas... –Dijo.

-Bien... Si es tu decisión... –Bostezó Omi, después de un rato de silencio- Su ayuda fue más que suficiente y directa; ya estamos a fin de mes, falta poco para las elecciones: ¿Por quién vota usted?... Si usted, claro, estuviera fuera de estas cárceles.

-Voy a ser franco por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no lo sé, ¿Y por quién votaría usted?

-¿La verdad? –En su rostro se dibujó una mueca- Yo tampoco sé.

* * *

Omi se fue, no había mucho que hablar, solo se disculpó y salió de la cárcel donde lo había metido. Raimundo prefirió echarse un sueñecito. Anochecía, no quería quedarse esperando inútilmente una cena que quizás jamás llegaría. Era una noche tranquila donde el llanto de las cigarras. En el horizonte amanecía, el sol estaba saliendo. Mientras parecía que el hacha del verdugo talló su silueta en las nubes. Las velas danzaron por el soplido del viento. Un aire nuevo ventiló por los pasillos de la cárcel y una nueva figura se filtró sigilosa hasta su celda. Vestía exactamente igual que un guardia, pero sus gafas ocultaban su vista. Su voz era muy peculiar que digamos, parecía un personaje caricaturesco. El guardia al cuidado de la celda de Raimundo se paró, frenándole el paso.

-Alto, ¿Quién va?

-El prisionero número 34 será transferido a una nueva celda, tengo en esta carta las órdenes directas del alcaide, -Extendió la mano, el guardia le arrebató de mala gana el papel y leyó- Esa celda será la prisión de uno nuevo... Necesitamos desocupar instalaciones –Explicó.

-Bien… –El guardia se hizo a un lado mientras abría la celda. Raimundo se despertó por su murmullo. El guardia entró e incorporó toscamente al prisionero, jalándolo por un brazo. Y lo puso contra la pared mientras ponía sus manos atrás, colocándole las esposas. "Camina", teniéndolo por delante, avanzaron fuera de esa prisión. Caminando por los pasillos oscuros.

Había instalaciones donde usaban la hipnosis como medio para sonsacar las respuestas. Las demás habitaciones en aquel piso eran exactamente iguales y había un guardia por cada uno de las celdas. Focos de luz opacos y casi todo era oscuro por afuera. Ahora entendía porque llamaban esa cárcel: Yin & Yang. Raimundo se detuvo mientras observaba como casi todo era igual a medida que cruzaban las esquinas, pero el guardia lo empujó hasta llegar a unas escaleras de emergencia. Al lado estaba un afiche donde estaban pegados los anuncios del periódico sobre criminales. Ahí estaba el suyo, enmarcado como prófugo de la ley. Cerca se encontraba un contenedor de basura parecido a los que hay afuera. De una patada lo abrió.

-Entra ahí –Ordenó. Raimundo dudó al principio, pero el guardia lo tomó de la raíz del pelo y lo obligó a meterlo dentro del contenedor. Oyó unos ruidos, probablemente guardias que le llamaban la atención por su comportamiento extraño. El guardia ladeó la cabeza, pateó el contendor que fue abajo por las escaleras. El guardia sacó su revólver y disparó hacia arriba mientras provocaba una fuga de gas, se montó sobre el pasamano y se deslizó hacia abajo rápidamente. Los demás comenzaron a toser mientras se cubrían para no respirar el humo y fueron tras ellos. Raimundo, dentro del contenedor, llegó hasta planta baja después de bajar todas escaleras y estrellar sus huesos contras las paredes del contenedor y embadurnarse de basura. El guardia llegó rápidamente a su encuentro. Viendo que los guardias de la prisión se habían puesto en fila, obstaculizándole el paso. El guardia arrojó el contenedor.

Los oficiales se hicieron a un lado por temor que los arrollara mientras dejaba que pasara el contenedor hacia las puertas de salida. El guardia tuvo un pequeño enfrentamiento contra los demás oficiales. Se agachó cuando dos oficiales al mismo tiempo le daban una golpiza. Dio una voltereta hacia atrás aprovechando que estaba _doblado_. Estrellando los guardias en contra del piso. Otro lo atacó. Pateó su muñeca, arrojando su revólver. Dio una voltereta y lo enredó en sus piernas, tirándolo al piso. Se reincorporó. Dos guardias vinieron desde dos direcciones opuestas. Solo tuvo que "partirse" para noquearlos al unísono. Uno por detrás. Una cabriola en el aire y le dio un puntapié en el hombro, arrojándolo. Solo quedaban tres.

Uno se le zumbó primero. Tomó su puño, dobló su muñeca y le devolvió el propio empuje de su fuerza. Estaba con una lesión que le obligaba a no continuar en la pelea. Cuando lo embistieron por arriba, se dobló hacia atrás, pasó rápidamente hacia otro extremo. Se apoyó de las paredes, dando saltos y una cabriola que lo llevó por detrás. Tomó el cinturón del oficial que había lesionado previamente, arrojándolo en contra de los últimos oficiales. Fue acuciosamente hasta las afueras de la cárcel, movió hasta una callejuela el contenedor y lo abrió. Raimundo salió listo para la arremetida. El guardia como modo de defensa rápido, _lo volcó_. Él interpuso su pie y ambos cayeron al suelo. Sus narices rozaron, viendo por detrás de sus lentes oscuros unos hermosos ojos zafiro. "_Solo hay una persona en el mundo capaz de hacer eso_". Raimundo dio un beso apasionado en los labios _al guardia_, que no dudó en devolverle el beso igualmente. Se separaron, se incorporó y ayudó a subir a su salvador.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué, Kimi? –Inquirió. Kimiko se despojó de su bigote falso y sus lentes y abrió los primeros botones de su abrigo.

-¿No pude engañarte fácilmente, cierto? –Indagó- ¿Es Raimundo cómo te llamas? Porque ahora no estoy segura de cuándo me mientes y cuándo me dices la verdad.

-Kim, no podía decirte la verdad porque no lo entenderías, pero no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados... Es cierto, soy el cazador y todo lo que te dijeron de mí es la pura verdad, no es necesario que te expliques mis motivos… No te dije nada porque temí que te hicieran daño por mí culpa, perdería el coraje, empero todo lo que te dije _en esa noche_... Es verdad, cada palabra, el cazador se enamoró de su presa... –Kimiko sonrió levemente mientras tomó el rostro de Raimundo entre sus manos. Él le sonreía con dulzura.

-Creo en ti, sé que tuviste la alternativa de seguir con tu vida en vez de escoger este camino peligroso, pero... Quiero que sepas que si vas a ejecutar un último trabajo como cazador, yo te respaldaré puesto que como todas personas que se aman; quiero estar contigo Rai, pase lo que pase te voy ayudar en todo lo que necesites, aunque eso implique que me convierta en Cazadora... Iré a donde tú vayas –Dijo ella, tomando sus manos y besándolas. Nunca creyó que sería capaz de besar las manos de un hombre, pero lo que estaba completamente segura es que no quería soltarlas. Raimundo parecía un poco triste, se zafó.

-Kimiko, no quiero poner tu vida en peligro porque se me desgarraría el alma perderte y no te gustará oír mis planes... Mi siguiente blanco es Chase Young, en mi venganza no busco un lugar para la muerte sino que se haga justicia pues que busco también que me perdonen, pero te prometo que si quiero volver a tener una vida... Quiero empezarla contigo porque solo tu amor librará mi corazón –Llevó sus manos a la altura de la cintura de ella- Antes de vivir honradamente quiero cometer un "último ataque" como Cazador de la Ciudad, quiero saber si puedes estar ahí para mí... Pero tampoco somos _Bonnie y Clyde._

Kimiko sonrió con dulzura. Sus miradas se encontraron. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Por ti... _Hasta el fin de la tierra_... –Dijo antes de perderse dentro de sus ojos esmeraldas y compartir otro tierno beso. Fue un momento tan dulce como una bala al corazón.

* * *

**A/N: Una palabra, épico. Algunas escenitas como pensamientos y diálogos las basé en Criminal de Britney, como el titulo del capi. Quiero darles un gran abrazo imaginariamente ya que gracias a ustedes, ayer fue el día más que tuve "visitas":D Y los recompensé con un nuevo capi con la historia que nos tiene comiendo a todos las uñas de las manos y pies. Hubiera actualizado antes, pero tuve que hacer unas diligencias. ¡¿Sabían que mi profe de castellano puso a los de nuestro año inmediato inferior la novela: El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde? ¡Y cuando pasamos por sus manos nos mandó porquería! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! Espero que mi nueva profe de castellano nos mande algo interesante que leer o sino... :( **

**¿Cómo te quedó el ojo cuando supiste que Jermaine era la voz misteriosa? ¿Era lo que pensabas o te chulé los cigarros?... Me pareció lindo ponerle eso, además que en la serie originalmente fue reclutado por Chase, en el episodio Sometimes Jermaine. El Jack bueno está basado en el Jack bueno de la serie, que se vio en la saga de capis Saving Omi y Fiding Omi como se vio un pequeño cameo en Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean y Time After Time Part II. La prisión donde metieron a Rai está basada en el mundo Yin & Yang de la saga de episodios Juding Omi, Saving Omi y Finding Omi. Que Omi fuera el hijo de Chase, me parece un toque magnifico, algunos fans dicen que podría ser padre e hijo y yo le veo sentido... Explicaría el constante acercamiento y "relación buenamente llevada" entre ambos así como en el capi The Dreamscape, o algo así, Omi tenía en su sueño el cabello de Chase. Que Kimiko haya decido ayudar a Rai aunque la convierta en un criminal, me pareció tan cuchi... Que quise ponerlo así, porque me recordó vagamente a la trágica historia de Romeo y Julieta. Lo de Bonnie y Clyde lo leí después de leer la referencias del video de Britney sobre Criminal, fueron una pareja de criminales aparentemente, no me vi el video por... ¡Tampoco te voy a decir todo! Algunos adelantos: ¿Podrá Raimundo concluir su venganza y vivir una vida diferente al lado de Kimiko? ¿Podrá Omi desenmascarar a su cruel padre? ¿Podrá Chase escapar ésta vez? ¿Podrá Clay ganar las elecciones? ¿Podrá Jack cambiar a esa persona que espera ser algún día y junto a Raimundo, vengarse de Chase? (JAJAJA, NO LO MATÉ, ME SALÍ CON LA MÍA) ¿Podrá haber un final feliz para Kimiko? ¿Podrá Jermaine salirse con la suya? (técnicamente estamos terminando, creo que faltan dos o tres capis...)**

**¿Qué más? No creo que haya más nada que aclarar. Solo diré que me tardaré un poco porque estoy en busca de meras ideas como organizarlas (en mi cabeza ya tiene un fin, lo que pasa es que hay algunas idioteces en el camino que necesito rellenarlas para que todo tenga sentido y pueda llegar al fin que tengo planeado) y porque no quiero dejar esperando a los que están leyendo mi otra historia: ¡Abracadabra Xiaolin! Por si te interesa. Bueno, no se olvide de dejarme un review, agradecer es la mejor forma de pedir una actualización. ¡Disfruten su día, corazones!**

**PST: Si Omi y Raimundo se enfrentaran, ¿Quién ganaría?... Aún tengo esa idea en la cabeza, hice un test para saber con qué chico me quedaba de Xiaolin Showdown. En uno me salió con Chase y en el otro con Raimundo, yo amo a los dos, si en la vida real te encuentras a uno ¡ES MÍO! ¡QUIERO UN RAIKIM EN XIAOLIN CHRONICLES O SINO VOY A DEMANDAR A LOS ESCRITORES!... **


	11. El Tercero: Chase Young

**11º**

_**El Tercero: Chase Young**_

Guan contemplaba con mirada tremulante la televisión. Una cobija arropaba sus pies, él se encontraba sentado. Una botella de ron encima de un periódico sobre la identidad y arresto del Cazador de la Ciudad. Estaba en el apartamento del maestro Fung. Lo único que podía hacer para entretenerse era la televisión, volteado hacia ella por tener el control cerca de él. El periódico, algunas revistas y un crucigrama. En la misma mesa de madera que estaba a su lado, había una bandeja con las sobras de su desayuno. Era atendido por unos amigos del maestro que también eran monjes y mantenían en secreto su ubicación e identidad. Guan se encontraba últimamente triste y no quería hablar con nadie, solo se quedaba viendo la tele y hacía sus necesidades normalmente (comer e ir al baño), más nada. Parecía un hombre que había perdido sus sueños desde que atraparon a su hijo adoptivo. Hace tiempo que olvidó la sensación de pegar ojos y dormir plácidamente. Ahora solo veía el canal más popular en la ciudad, XiaolinTV, en el noticiero matutino que enfocó el más alto escándalo producido en la prisión Yin & Yang: El escape de un prisionero, empero se rehusaron a decir el hombre.

-¿Necesita algo?

-No gracias, retírese, quiero estar tranquilo...

-Señor, ha recibido una visita, ¿Quiere que la haga pasar?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a recibir gente aún sabiendo mis condiciones? Si no es Fung no quiero verlo, dile que vaya a ver si puso la marrana... –Gruñó de mala gana Guan. El monje asintió con la cabeza. Para cuando apagó la tele bruscamente, entrecerró los ojos y llevó dos dedos a su tercer ojo. "Raimundo", pensó. Justamente una silueta caminó por en medio de 2 sofás al lado de otra figura menuda. Acercándose por detrás a Guan que pedía perdón a una mini réplica de buda, implorando que todo saliera bien. Una mano tocó el hombro de Guan. Éste se sobresaltó, se volteó, viendo unos ojos verdes esmeraldas brillantes y un rostro sonriente. Por primera vez durante mucho tiempo, el rostro demacrado de Guan recuperó el color en sus mejillas. Guan rodó de su silla de ruedas. Raimundo se inclinó en una rodilla mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. Sujetándose de los hombros y sonriéndose, sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. "¿Estás bien, padre?". "Ahora sí lo estoy", padre e hijo adoptivo se abrazaron fuertemente. Raimundo ayudó a colocar a su padre en la silla, él le presentó a Kimiko como su "novia". Guan desapareció la sonrisa que se curvaron en sus labios, era peligroso traerla.

Raimundo le objetó que ella fue quién lo ayudó a escapar y estaría dispuesta a concretar su venganza contra Young, que le juró terminar su misión a como dé lugar. Guan no estaba tan segura, la imagen pública de Raimundo se había deteriorado (muy peligroso que saliera ya que corría con el riesgo de que lo atraparan, era una de las personas más buscadas por todo el país) y sospechaban de Kimiko como cómplice de su escape, así que su ayuda no sería de gran beneficio. Raimundo les contó a ambos que había conocido a Spicer en la prisión Yin & Yang y accedió a ayudarlos contra su plan de venganza. Guan frunció los labios porque no quería cooperar con un responsable de la masacre acontecida en el 6 de mayo de 1987 y no creía el cuento que estaba cambiado. Raimundo contradijo que no tenían otra manera, ya había hablado con Omi y estaba al tanto de todo (también les relató a ambos lo sucedido en la noche en que lo capturaron, sobre Jermaine y el diario, Guan sabía que esa información era muy valiosa y Kimiko no lo podía creer viniendo de Jermaine). Tanto la SPX como el propio Jack estaban unidos con el fin de tenderle una trampa a Young. Tenían las pruebas y sólo necesitaban filtrarlas por todo el mundo a fin de formar un escándalo que perjudique la imagen del fiscal. Kimiko chasqueó los dedos, tenía la idea, prendió la televisión mostrando el noticiero con la presentadora Ashley como siempre. XiaolinTV era el canal de televisión más popular de todos los tiempos y podían usarlo como medio para publicar las atrocidades de Young, a la vista de un personaje que confesaría el pasado misterio de Chase Young. En este caso, sería Jack Spicer. Raimundo llevó una mano a su barbilla, era una idea brillante y que podían sacarle provecho para hacerle pasar un mal trago a Young; perdería la imagen que siempre ha querido cuidar desde años y revelaría a la ciudad, tantas verdades ocultas. Y tenía la fecha exacta para hacerlo y cómo lo haría. Raimundo se reunió con su novia y papá para planificar el ataque sorpresa. Esta vez contando con la ayuda de Jack y Omi, de forma inconsciente.

* * *

_6 de mayo de 2014_

Chase se encontraba reposando plácidamente dentro de una tina rodeado de flores que daba una sensación dulce y aromática dentro de su baño de crema de leche que refrescaba su tez pálida. Los pétalos fueron esparcidos alrededor de la bañera que cubría todo su cuerpo. Un televisor que estaba prendido a la esquina de su ostentoso cuarto de baño en el noticiero de XiaolinTV. Chase bebía su champaña que sostenía en su mano derecha, reteniéndola en su boca y saborear la sensación lúbrica. Saboreó el champan que había quedado impregnado en sus labios con la lengua.

Ashley daba el informe matutino sobre una conferencia de prensa que estaba dando Clay, la campaña de este candidato era el centro de noticias de todo CosmosXiaolin, pues que había estado ausente por una semana viajando por toda la ciudad para comprender sus problemas a fondo y extender su nombre a cada ciudadano. Y ahora es que volvía. Los productores se acomodaron atrás para inspeccionar que todo estaba circulando perfectamente. No obstante, uno de los trabajadores se acercó a su jefe. Pues que había llegado por debajo de su puerta, un extraño correo anónimo. El productor le arrebató el sobre de manila y lo abrió, mostró una cinta de video y un intercomunicador. Frunció el ceño, extrañado. El productor, que era un hombre gordo vestido con una camiseta playera de flores, unos pantalones azules cortos, sandalias y con unos lentes tipo hollywoodense, de nombre Tubbimura era en parte dueño de aquella cadena televisiva. El sobre tenía una hoja de papel pegada y recortes de letra que formaban su nombre.

Tubbimura salió y colocó el pequeño intercomunicador en su oído, no pudiendo notar que había un hombre vestido extraño, como un rapero que estaba tras una puerta del estudio de televisión. Llevaba una gorra de tela que cubría su cabeza plenamente, una camisa blanca holgada con unos números inscritos en dorado 79 algunas estampas verdes; los pantalones color café holgados, acampanados en la punta, con varios bolsillos y cremallera.

-Diga... ¿Qué es lo que quiere?...

-_Soy el Cazador de la Ciudad y tengo rodeado su edificio –_Dijo una voz engrosada y, por supuesto, distorsionada- _Si quiere evitar una masacre, oiga con cuidado mis instrucciones: Alrededor de las once y once de la mañana, usted pondrá la cinta de video que le acabo de enviar, si no lo hace... No dudaré en matar cada uno dentro de este estudio hasta usted, no la parará por nada del mundo y procure que este solo se transmita en CosmosXiaolin, sino lo hace... Mataré a todos aquí, estoy viendo sus movimientos Tubbi, cuide bien lo que va a hacer ¿De acuerdo? _–El rostro descolorado de Tubbimura no tenía precio cuando oyó esa voz fría como hielo. La transmisión se acortó a propósito y Tubbimura se adentró asustado en la cabina para comunicarles a todo el mensaje. Él era un tipo inteligente, lo haría.

Raimundo tomó su celular y marcó un número hasta que cayó la mirada: ¿Kimiko?... La 1º fase del plan está completada, la segunda tendrá que seguir su curso normal y la tercera te encargas tú, ¿De acuerdo?... –Raimundo trancó la llamada y se dedicó a ser un espectador.

Por otra parte, Omi estaba sumido dentro de su centro de investigaciones con Jermaine a su lado. Había dado libre a la mayoría de su personal, Jermaine prefirió quedarse acompañar a su mejor amigo y prendió la televisión en el noticiero de todas las mañanas. Omi entrecruzó los dedos, suspiró. Justamente se oyó un repiqueteo contra la puerta de la SPX. Omi vio por el rabillo del ojo y se fijó que un terremoto estaba por venir. Las puertas se abrieron, Megan salió enfurecida: ¡OMI!... –Rugió. Omi puso los ojos en blanco. Ella avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta donde estaba él. Lo tomó por las solapas de su gabardina, agitándolo.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE CARRIZO ENVIASTE A MIS GUARDAESPALDAS? ¡¿QUIÉN ME AYUDARÁ A CARGAR CON LAS COMPRAS?

-Lo siento si tu padre no te dijo, Megan… –Omi se soltó bruscamente- Pero hoy estamos en día de luto por conmemorar a la muerte de veinte soldados hace años, me temo que tendrás que suspender tu día de comprar hasta el día de mañana cuando todo haya pasado.

-Creo que iré por un poco de limonada para ambos –Rió nerviosamente Jermaine, para huir de la situación. Omi le rogó con gestos que no lo dejara solo con Megan, sin embargo, no lo logró. En ese instante en que el reloj que estaba en lo alto de los monitores. Marcó las once y once de la mañana. Como una emisión se emitió. Repentinamente lo que estaba hablando la presentadora fue interrumpido cuando tocó su intercomunicador para un cambio nuevo.

-Estimados amigos ha habido un cambio de planes recientemente, se les informa que hemos recibido una amenaza de muerte del criminal "Cazador" y nos obliga a transmitir un video alrededor de esta hora, lamentamos mucho, pero debemos cambiar nuestra sintonía... –Justo en ese instante la grabación fue cortada. Poniendo un video de pobre calidad. En el video, se hallaba una silla donde estaba sentado un muchacho pelirrojo con gafas amarillas y una sonrisa tonta. Los transeúntes que circulaban se detuvieron a ver el noticiero en televisores a la venta como en algunas torres electrónicas. La gente que veía desde su casa, se quedó viendo con gran impacto el canal XiaolinTV. Incluso en las oficinas y lugares de servicio. Todos dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para contemplar este hecho inconcebible.

En la SPX, Omi tenía las cejas arqueadas, Megan frunció el ceño, Jermaine tenía la quijada desencajada. Chase, en su casa, estaba con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. En realidad, habían hecho aquella entrevista ante de lo previsto. Kimiko se introdujo con otra apariencia (de las muchas que tenía por tener diversos vestidos y peinados locos) bajo una identificación falsa (ser millonaria tiene sus beneficios), pudo obtener acceso fácil para estar en la celda de Jack y hacerle la entrevista libremente. Lo grabó y lo convirtieron en un video, un confesionario.

-_¿Así que señor Spicer, todo el tiempo usted estuvo vivo? Pero como explicaría que se haya visto en dos lugares a la vez... –_Para proteger su identidad, usó una voz distinta.

-De hecho como soy un genio, creé un robot para que pudiera estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, era el RoboJack y fue quien cayó las escaleras desde el tercer piso en la mansión de Dashi –Contestó Jack- Lamento tanto alboroto por mi culpa, pero nunca hubo peligro, pues que siempre he estado adentro de estas paredes encerrado en medio de un trance por culpa de hechos del pasado, quién hacía toda mis acciones era RoboJack y pido disculpas.

-_¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? ¿Qué hechos del pasado lo metieron adentro de estas paredes?_

_-_Fue en esta misma fecha solo que el año era 1987, para ese entonces pertenecía a la SPX y era un miembro dirigente que obedecía órdenes de mi inmediato superior, Chase Young, el actual fiscal de este pueblo –Sonrió inocentemente- Un día triste y lúgubre como este para ser exactos hubo una reunión entre los dirigentes de la SPX y dos agentes; Chase que era el líder en aquel entonces; le dio una misión secreta a esos dos para que viajaran al centro de operaciones secretas, era la fuente del ataque terrorista "Heylin" en contra de actividades políticas y beneficiosas para el pueblo del presidente Dashi, sin embargo, estos terroristas eran amigos nuestros y fueron contratados temporalmente por el Sr. Young para asesinar a los veintiún soldados que enviamos y aparentando que solo fueron los mismos terroristas en un acto de defensa propia; Young lo había hecho porque bien sabía que uno de esos agentes tenían la prueba en sus manos de inculparlo, él ya había tenido antecedentes criminales ya que tuvo una notable aportación en los golpes de estado dirigidos por el fallecido Hannibal Roy Bean... Cometió secuestros, incendios, robos, falsificación, estafa y asesinatos... –Dijo él- A decir verdad entre otros delitos y podría decir que fue el causante de varias masacres, la prueba de todo esto estaba asegurada en mis manos porque era el "confidente" de Young y creo que en estos instantes estará llegando en manos de la policía... –Jack mostró el diario y algunos otros sobres- Lamento ser el indicado en informarle al pueblo, pero Chase Young los ha estado utilizado para llegar al poder y cuidando su imagen como fiscal, he decido ser honesto y voy a confesar toda la verdad sobre este hombre...

Inmediatamente Jack empezó a hablar sobre sus días oscuros y absolutamente de cada cosa que les resumió el maestro Fung en el otro día, detalladamente. La verdad estaba expuesta en la televisión y el testigo era todo el mundo. Omi apretó los puños puesto que Jack estaba revelando la organización SPX a todos en CosmosXiaolin, tenía que ir a ese estudio rápido y detener esa transmisión. Ordenó a Jermaine conducir y llevarlos a XiaolinTV. Megan lo siguió de cerca por mucho que Omi trataba de alejarla. Él ordenó al chófer de Megan que la llevaran sana y a salva a su casa, la gente haría un barullo y protestar en la calle mientras se dirigía a toda costa a casa de Young y no era seguro estar afuera. No obstante, Megan quiso acompañar a Omi y a Jermaine. Montando en el auto marcharon hacia XiaolinTV. Kimiko llegó con una apariencia muy distinta a las oficinas del departamento de policía y entregó las pruebas que estaban en manos de Jack Spicer a los oficiales que supuestamente se había "encargado de borrar".

Tal como dijo, Young sería sometido a una investigación y tendría prohibido la salida de la ciudad, pero mientras tanto por conservar la integridad de su comunidad tenían que detener esa grabación cuánto antes. Clay y un grupo de oficiales montaron sobre patrullas hacia el estudio de televisión acuciosamente.

Chase veía atónito y con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, la confesión de Jack Spicer. Esta vez su reputación se iría abajo con todo lo que había logrado, tenía que evitar que la gente siga viendo eso y peor aún, con eso garantizaba una posible detención. De la rabia, Chase apretó la copa fuertemente hasta que los pedazos de vidrio salieran volando. La sangre se deslizó por su brazo y cayó como dos gotitas de sangre dentro de la tina. Ladeó la cabeza y lamió la sangre. Volvió a fijar su vista en la televisión. "Tengo que detenerlos", un acto de locura se apoderó de su mente y destruyó su televisión al lanzar un champú. Chase salió de su bañera y se colocó rápidamente una ropa cómoda que distinguiera su posición social y como fuera a una fiesta. Chase montó sobre su coche y condujo a toda marcha a XiaolinTV, violando las leyes de tránsito, sin importa a quien tenía por el medio. Provocando que varios coches se estrellaran para evitar chocar al loco conductor. En su mirada de reptil solo había espacio para el odio y rencor contra los que se habían metido con él.

Omi pudo llegar primero que todos al estudio de televisión, desmontó del auto y junto con Jermaine y Megan fueron hacia la cabina de producción. Guardias le cerraron el paso. Omi fue por el lado pacífico y mostró su identificación de la SPX. Obligatoriamente tenían que dejarles el paso porque caminaba una persona importante: él. Por supuesto que nadie cedió. Jermaine tuvo que abrir espacio. Omi, Megan y Jermaine llegaron a la cabina. Omi se tiró sobre Tubbimura, agarrándolo por las solapas de su camisa bruscamente.

-¡DETENGAN ESA TRANSMISIÓN INMEDIATAMENTE, ES UNA ORDEN!

-¡Un momento, usted no puede entrar así y darme órdenes! –Gritó Tubbimura- ¡Hemos sido amenazados de muerte por el Cazador de la Ciudad, tenemos que seguir con la transmisión al aire o nos matarán a todos! ¡Los rating de audiencias nunca habían tan altos...!

-¡Me importa una pendejada los niveles de audiencia! ¡Mierda, sácalo fuera del aire! –Gritó frustrado Omi. Megan se dirigió hacia los cables, aprovechando que Jermaine mantenía la calma entre los guardias y los empleados. La chica desenchufó los cables y todo el canal se quedó fuera del aire. Las luces titilaron un poco antes de quedarse intactas.

-¿Esto es lo que querías? ¿Feliz? ¿Ya puedo tener a mis guardaespaldas?... Descubrí que en cierto punto me hacen popular, ¿Sabes? –Megan giró el cable infantilmente. Raimundo vio la escena con atención. "_La tercera parte ha sido ejecutada, Rai", _comunicó el celular. Él trancó la llamada y pensó: _Ahora la cuarta... Seguirá su curso normal, solo falta la quinta y la venganza será consumada, padre, ya verás._

Chase Young fue divisado por las cámaras de seguridad de la televisión. Iba sin control y se estrelló fulminantemente contra una de las paredes del estudio. Chase salió, desgarrado en gran parte por el impacto. Su traje estaba destrozado y las partes de su cuerpo desangraban. Él oprimió el botón de una gaveta compacta y sacó un pequeño revólver cargado que ocultó bajo su chaqueta, guindada en su brazo. Chase corrió apresuradamente por las escaleras. Y llegó a la cabina, donde encontró a Omi, Megan, Tubbimura y Jermaine.

-¡TÚ! –Rugió él amargadamente- ¡SABÍA QUE TENÍAS QUE VER CON TODO ESTO, MALDITO, VAS A PAGAR CON TU VIDA ESTE ACTO DEPRAVADO! Me disculpo a todos por mi disturbio y ahora aceptad este pequeño regalo de disculpas –Chase se despojó de su chaqueta, mostrando el revólver y disparó tres veces en contra de Jermaine. Omi puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, agachó a Megan, empujándola para que no fuera alcanzada por una bala perdida. Omi se lanzó para salvar a su amigo, lo derrumbó y recibió la bala en su lugar. Chase arqueó las cejas. Jermaine desencajó la mirada. Megan se reintegró. Raimundo rechinó los dientes. La gente dentro del estudio comenzó a gritar y correr, mientras veía la sangre roja esparcirse. El cuerpo del pequeño se desplomó contra el piso. Su cara perdió el color, todo lo veía borroso y sentía un interminable frío que podía compararlo con la fiebre.

-¡OMI! ¡OMI RESISTE, OMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –Chilló Megan- Llamen una ambulancia.

Chase se volteó hacia donde estaba Jermaine, pálido del horror, no tenía ni la menor idea de que esto ocurriera y había perdido el valor de sacar su revólver y disparar contra Chase.

-Maldito hijo de tu madre, te escapaste, pero no a la segunda... La segunda es a la vencida –Chase disparó contra Jermaine. La bala se situó en el cráneo, el agente cayó hincado y llevó una mano a su cabeza, escupió sangre. Clavó la mirada hacia su asesino, se cayó de lado. Y las luces se fueron para siempre. Se oyeron a lo lejos unas sirenas que venían rápidamente. Chase tenía que huir, a borbotones se tiró sobre una ventana de vidrio cerrada. Rodó por el piso. Pero el esfuerzo fue en vano porque el cuerpo policial lo encerró y lo apuntó con su arma para que no intentara ningún movimiento. Clay salió y ordenó, usando un megáfono, su arresto inmediato. Los que estaba tras de él, lo obligaron a ponerse rodillas mientras ponían sus esposas y lo llevaban adentro del auto. Chase miró con odio hacia la ventana, un grupo de personas se habían atumultuado para verlo metido preso, entre ellas, Raimundo.

* * *

Al pasar tres días. Omi había sido internado en una clínica. Solo fue herido por una bala. Y como su sanación había sido tan rápida y _milagrosa_, le daría de alto dentro de muy poco. Él se sentía un poco mal por la muerte de un querido amigo. Había sido bien atendido y tenía la compañía diaria del maestro Fung, Clay Bailey se pasaba de vez en cuando y Megan que se pasó por sentirse mal ya que Omi "se sacrificó por ella". Tenía un parche, por así decirlo, en su pecho. Unas flores a un lado. Un televisor a la esquina y una habitación amueblada y bien atendida. Megan entró en la habitación, por primera vez con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Megan?... ¿Es que estoy soñando, qué haces aquí?

-¡Ay, cosito, no te me pongas así, mira que pronto vas a salir de aquí a respirar aire fresco! –Sonrió Megan, sentándose en una silla a su lado- Es que... Me sentí mal por lo que te pasó, actuaste tan valiente en esos minutos, ningún un hombre había sacrificado su vida por mí...

-Bueno, nuestro deber como agentes especiales de la SPX, es proteger a los ciudadanos de CosmosXiaolin como a la familia de nuestro presidente y su vida es como una joya, yo he sido entrenado desde muy joven para este tipo de misión... No hace falta que me agradezcas porque sé que estuve fabuloso, aunque duele.

-Explícame eso de la SPX.

-Es una entidad secreta que pone sus servicios a favor de CosmosXiaolin, como actual líder de la SPX, mi deber es llevar el control y ordenar a mis subordinados a diferentes misiones para mantener la paz en nuestra ciudad, -Omi notó que Megan estaba muy cerca de él y con los ojos entrecerrados, mirada soñadora, se aclaró la garganta- La mayor parte de mí tiempo la paso entrenando para no desmejorar mis perfectas actitudes de líder tanto en lo mental y físicamente, aunque para contrarrestar la tensión...

-Ven... Deja que contrarreste tu tensión –Megan tomó su rostro entre sus manos, se acercó y presionó sus labios sobre los suyos. Omi puso los ojos desorbitados. Megan se separó, le sonrió: Deberíamos salir algún día, anoté mi número en tu brazo mientras dormías, cabecita de algodón –Sonrió, sacó un bolígrafo. Omi estaba demasiado tenso como para ver el brazo y solo mantuvo una expresión vacía. Su rostro adquirió un color rojo como olla de presión en un minuto y se descoloró al siguiente minuto. Clay entró, vestido formalmente.

-Ah, veo que estás ocupado Omi, mejor me voy de aquí...

-¡No, Clay, estábamos terminando! Me decías... –Omi volvió a su juicio, sacudió la cabeza y se volteó alegremente hacia su amigo. Megan soltó un bufido.

-Hoy es el juicio de Young, serás un elemento sorpresa, vamos –Añadió Clay. Omi asintió.

* * *

Era el día del juicio de Chase Young, traído desde la cárcel. Sería un evento privado. Había mucha gente que asistió en la sala del tribunal esperando que se iniciaran las operaciones judiciales, incluso Raimundo Pedrosa y Kimiko Tohomiko bajo una nueva apariencia. Dos guardias se colocaron lado a lado de Chase para que no intentara algo. El juez había llegado y tenía en sus manos un documento que relataba todas las ocasiones en que el juzgado tenía problemas con la ley, habían sido entregados por correo anónimo a la policía.

-Nos encontraremos ante un criminal fugitivo –Explicó- Comenzaremos el juicio en el caso de crímenes actuales como el extraño caso en que su ex estaba en un estado de demencia, el asesinato del Sr. Jermaine Marsden, disturbio en el estudio de televisión XiaolinTV como responsable de su destrucción y el intento de asesinato contra el Sr. Omi Fung.

-Para empezar me gustaría remarcar, -Bajó la cabeza- Que todo lo que hice fue por proteger mis propios intereses, para proteger la paz y el orden en CosmosXiaolin, por lo cual, yo me declaro no culpable y me defenderé a mí mismo sin deshonor.

-El Sr. Bailey demostrará que la ex esposa del acusado, Wuya, intentó asesinar al acusado y quedarse con su fortuna y que el Sr. Young irrumpió con la tranquilidad de CosmosXiaolin al invadir el estudio de televisión XiaolinTV, incriminó al Sr. Omi Fung y trató de matarlo como lo hizo con el Sr. Jermaine Marsden, quizá para que no delatar un crimen suyo como lo hizo el Sr. Jack Spicer, que está actualmente protegido contra sus ataques malsanos con el pretexto de prevalecer su cargo como fiscal de CosmosXiaolin.

-¡PROTESTO! –Chase palideció- La SPX es una fuente de problemas para CosmosXiaolin, por no hablar que todo esto ha sido inventado por el Cazador (otra fuente de problemas) de manera perjudicial contra mí persona y nadie ha tenido la certeza que este criminal sea un espía –En la sala hubieron bisbiseos, el juez frunció el entrecejo- Digo esto como un oficial leal ante sus responsabilidades, ¡Pido el arresto inmediato de ese canalla y el Sr. Omi Fung!

Raimundo mantuvo su expresión calmada y tiesa, Kimiko acarició su mano con un pulgar.

-La verdad no entiendo cuál es el vínculo del Cazador y el Sr. Omi Fung con usted, y me gustaría llamar a un confidente que tiene relación con el pasado del acusado –Dijo Clay.

Más murmuraciones e intercambios de miradas, el ruido del reloj y los latidos del corazón de Chase eran un quebranto de lo que pasaría. Unos guardias hicieron pasar una figura con batas y cabeza resplandeciente ante la luz artificial. Chase apretó los nudillos hasta resonar.

-¡Silencio! –El juez golpeó su mazo contra la mesa- ¿Quién es ese confidente?

-Omi Fung, señoría –Respondió pausadamente- Aunque eso es solo un nombre.

-El confidente contestará las cuestiones con seriedad.

-A decir verdad no conozco cuál es mi verdadero nombre porque solo recuerdo que así me llamaban todos, fui abandonado cuando apenas era un recién nacido y crecí en un "templo", tras salir de allí dediqué mi vida enterar para ser un agente de la SPX.

-¿Y qué relevancia tiene esto con el caso? –La risa de Chase pareció ser un ladrido.

-Una gran relevancia, he venido a revelar el secreto de mi nacimiento -Giró sobre sí mismo.

-¡No me hagas reír, eres un enviado de ellos! ¡¿Quién te contrató, cazador, verdad?

-Orden en la sala –Pidió el juez, martillando otra vez- Continúe con su testimonio.

-Nací en una casa rentada en un barrio apartado de CosmosXiaolin –Contó, Chase puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas- Y fue enterrado en el momento en que nací dentro de una pequeña caja, mi papá debió caer preso de pánico –Chase sintió que su corazón detonó- No podía ser que un fiscal, con todo un futuro por delante, permitiera a su amante dar a luz un hijo... Por ello escondió a mí madre en esa casa rentada de las que hablé –Omi lucía muy tranquilo.

-¡Señoría, ¿Podría pedir un aplazamiento? –Inquirió Chase, sobresaltado.

-Acusado, conteneos –Chase frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Omi.

-¡No eres más que una marioneta controlada por alguien! ¡Confiesa cuánto te pagaron!

-Que descortés –Por primera vez en mucho tiempo en esa corte, Omi abrió los ojos, miró a Chase- Ahora que volvemos a reencontrarnos tras diecinueve años me trata así.

-Aquí tengo los análisis de ADN del acusado y del confidente, como prueba –Añadió Clay en pleno momento de tensión, se las hizo pasar al juez. Así como también un detalle de más que se trataba de una caja negra pequeña, vieja, polvorienta y destrozada por el tiempo. El fiscal tuvo que ser sujetado por sus dos guardias para impedir que golpeara a Omi.

-¿Y eso es...?

-Una caja negra, mis padres en vez de darme cuna, me dieron un ataúd... La joven preñada murió al dar a luz, pero para mí fortuna, un hombre que había visto todo colocó una piedra en mí lugar, salvó mi vida... Es una casualidad que aquel hombre se llamara Jermaine y que ahora esté muerto a manos de papá –Relató Omi con una sonrisa macabra, se volteó hacia Chase- ¿No es así, papá? Tú me metiste en una caja.

-¡Jermaine era un don nadie, un drogado que perteneció a un grupo de terroristas, cualquier cosa que te haya dicho es un cuento de él en su estado de sobredosis! –Rugió Chase.

-Papá... No digas esas cosas tan terribles de tu mejor amigo –Musitó Omi. Chase buscó con la mirada hasta visualizar al cazador en medio de la multitud. Se aferró a su barandilla para evitar saltar sobre él. Rechinó los dientes, dudó un poco y comenzó a reír desenfrenado.

-¡Es cosa de él! –Acusó al público, pero como su dedo estaba tembloroso, no distinguieron a lo que apuntaba- ¡¿Es cosa de él, verdad? Señoría, ese hombre preparó todo, estoy en lo cierto... Ese niño murió enterrado bajo tierra, no es posible que estuviera a... –Chase mordió su lengua cuando se enteró de lo que había dicho. Omi sonrió inocentemente. Raimundo se quedó intacto, como si nada. El juez ya había captado eso al igual que Clay.

-Señoría, que conste que fue un acto de declaración –Chase trató de defenderse, pero el juez lo mandó a callar, martillando otra vez. "Señoría, no...". "¡Orden en la sala".

-¡Es una trampa! –Chase saltó sobre la barandilla y corrió hasta llegar a Omi, lo cacheteó- ¡Es un maldito impostor! –Omi se volteó grácilmente con una sonrisa en sus labios, Chase conservó una expresión invadida por el terror. Sus pupilas temblaban. Omi sacó un jirón y lo mostró ante el público.

-Este es un jirón de ropa que salvó mi vida, quizás me arropaste con él para que no me diera frío, que en verdad si te importé padre... Es como un tesoro del recuerdo de mi nacimiento porque era lo único que me conectaba contigo, papá... Quería ser como tú, quería conocerte, perdóname... –La mandíbula de Chase temblaba del frío que a medida que se acercaba, él reculaba para atrás. "¿De verdad eres...? ¡ALÉJATE, EGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!", rugió cuando Omi extendió los brazos. Su vista se nubló como si su cerebro drenara una sustancia que le hacía padecer alucinaciones. Exclusivamente eran rostros negros y solo podía ver el de Raimundo. Se dirigió hacia toda la sociedad de CosmosXiaolin en tono altivo y gritando mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y reía con una mirada llena de locura: ¡QUITAD ESAS CARAS DE REPULSIÓN, SUS GESTOS ME ENFERMAN! ¡AL IGUAL QUE TODOS, SON UNAS BESTIAS PORQUE BAJO ESAS HERMOSAS MÁSCARAS QUE USAN, ESCONDE SU VERDADERA NATURALEZA! ¡TÚ, TÚ Y TÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ! –Chase acusó con su dedo a Raimundo, echando una carcajada malévola y psicópata. Al juez le llegaron los documentos que había traído consigo el confidente: El contrato de la casa rentada, el certificado de la muerte de la madre de Omi y la declaración del médico que asistió el parto y atestiguó que Chase Young era su padre. Nadie pudo dudar de las palabras de Omi ante el tribunal, una vez comprobado la autenticidad de los documentos en contra de Chase Young.

Rápidamente se arrojó sobre el público en contra de su enemigo, la orden era detenerlo _vivo o muerto. _La policía recibió las órdenes de su líder y rodeó el edificio para que no pudiera escapar_. _Raimundo tenía su revólver escondido debajo de su abrigo, lo quitó de su regazo y disparó en un costado. Chase fue alcanzado por la bala. Raimundo tomó la mano de Kimiko y trataron de salir, pero la policía les impidió el paso, y aún más cuando entró ruidosamente al quebrar las ventanas. Columpiándose en cuerdas. La gente huía por una puerta salida al ser conducidos por Clay Bailey, incluso Omi. Raimundo y Kimiko sabían que aquel lugar sería polvo en cuestión de minutos. Chase estaba demasiado herido como para avanzar. Él solo acusó a Raimundo y a Kimiko, cuando la policía rodeó al peligroso criminal.

-¡Ahí! ¡Ese hombre es el Cazador de la Ciudad! –Indicó Chase. Pero los policías no oyeron y al igual que hace veinticuatro años. Los policías dispararon las metralletas contra Chase. El cuerpo del hombre tembló antes de caer en el suelo por todas las balas que se metieron dentro de su cuerpo. Su último movimiento fue caer en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, inerte y sin vida. Le cerraron los ojos y finalmente se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Chase. Afuera la policía acogió a la gente que había salido, _mas solo faltaban dos personas. _Las puertas fueron cerradas para que aquellos individuos no escaparan. Omi apenas se volteó, sabía que Chase a estas alturas debía estar muerto y que faltaba gente, se dirigió hacia Clay.

-¡¿Qué hace, Sr. Bailey? ¡Ahí hay personas que no han salido, las matarás! –Vociferó Omi mientras Megan se abrazaba a él- ¡Abre las puertas porque voy a rescatarlos!

-Lo siento Omi, pero ahí está el cazador y el cómplice que lo ayudó a escapar, no vamos a dejar que se salgan con la suya... Hemos conseguido dar con el paradero de esta pareja y no derrocharemos esta oportunidad –Gruñó Clay. Cuantiosos policías comenzaron a disparar desde todas las direcciones hacia el interior. Raimundo y Kimiko se escondieron detrás de la tribuna para protegerse de los tiros, no cabía duda que esta vez los tenían rodeados.

-Kimiko, perdóname, te traje hasta aquí por mí culpa...

-¡Cállate, Rai! Si vine aquí es por voluntad propia, estaba cansada de los malos tratos y por también estar enamorada de ti, dejé la alta sociedad a la que pertenecía y, armada, comencé a cometer crimines para estar contigo... Se supone que debería saberlo bien.

-Crimines no, -Rió entre dientes Raimundo- Lo único que hiciste "realmente aterrador" fue que robaste una entidad comercial para buscar comida para Guan y para mí.

-¡Lo que sea! Sabía bien sus consecuencias y que podría morir, pero no me importó porque te seguí hasta aquí porque te prometí estar atada junto a ti, incluso aunque fuera el fin de la tierra... Y así será -Kimiko se irguió al igual que Raimundo, mirándose a los ojos fijamente, los de ella brillaban como chispas de fuego y colgó sus manos sobre sus hombros- Te amo, Rai... Y siempre te amaré –Raimundo le sonrió y llevó una mano a la altura de la cintura de la chica. En medio de la lluvia de bala que destruiría por completo el tribunal. Raimundo y Kimiko se besaron apasionadamente, arrojando sus armas blancas al suelo. "Le hemos dado en el blanco", masculló Clay cuando recibió un mensaje en el intercomunicador. El cuerpo policial entró en el tribunal, inspeccionando cada rincón en busca de los cadáveres. Clay se volvió a colocar la mano en la oreja para recibir su segundo mensaje: Okey, entendido.

-¿Qué pasó? –Indagó Omi.

-El cazador y su cómplice... Han huido –Confirmó con tono lúgubre. Omi dejó escapar un suspiro. Megan intercambió miradas con él. Clay bajó la cabeza. Las últimas imágenes del cuerpo policial acerca de la pareja de criminales comunicadas al jefe policial Clay Bailey y el líder de la SPX, Omi. Fue ver a _Raimundo Pedrosa_ y a _Kimiko Tohomiko_ escapar en una motocicleta, vestidos de negro y con lentes oscuros, yendo juntos por la avenida.

* * *

**A/N: Eso fue tan romántico... Amé como me quedó esa parte. Lo que dije con nombre y apellido para el final es que "CosmosXiaolin" supieron la identidad del "cazador y su cómplice". Hablando de lindura, creo que me pareció cómico la escena de Megan y Omi, su relación está a su imaginación, lectores. Hablando de Omi, originalmente iba a poner que él dijera lo que dijo Chase en su lapsus de loco, pero no quería excederme con los psicópatas ya que Omi iba a ser el asesino a su padre, esa escenita está medio basada en el Conde de Montecristo. Y lo del estudio de TV, tal vez te recordé a Death Note. Lo que viene será un epílogo de lo que pasó al final con cada personaje para dar un final menos inconcluso y qué pasará con el destino de CosmosXiaolin.**

**El capi que viene es el final e inspirado en la canción: We Were Lovers. Podría alargarlo más, pero no quiero abrumarlos así como no quise hondar más el tema sobre los crímenes de Chase para no enredarlos a ustedes ni a mí. Un hipopótamo (una colega) me dijo que tardaría tres meses leerse mi historia porque era muy rara y no la entendía (yo tuve que explicarle el primer capi). Yo no sé, pero ustedes han leído un capi en un día, literalmente, y para que hayan llegado hasta aquí, deben haberla entendido. En cualquier caso hablen.**

**Aclaro que Ashley es Katnappe en la serie que apareció por primera vez en el episodio del mismo nombre y Tubbimura es el ninja gordo contratado por Jack en el episodio Shen Yi Bu. Creo que más nada falta por aclarar. Previos: ¿Habrá un buen futuro para Omi, tendrá Megan algo que ver en ese futuro? ¿Clay será el nuevo alcalde de CosmosXiaolin? ¿Guan conocerá lo que es la tranquilidad después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué pasa con Keiko y con el maestro Fung? ¿Raimundo y Kimiko, después de tanto tiempo juntos y luchando por su amor, tendrá un final feliz? En el capi que viene. No olviden dejar reviews, comentar es la mejor manera de pedir actualización. ¡Disfruten del capi corazones!**

**PST: A veces no me entiendo a mí misma. Ya no me acuerdo si las iniciales de posdata eran PST o PD, ay Dios... Aclaro que las groserías que dicen en mis fics, las dice el personaje, no yo... (Uf, me quito un peso de encima xD) **


	12. Cuando éramos amantes

**12º**

_**Cuando éramos amantes**_

_Dos años después_

Dos años habían pasado desde que el cazador y su cómplice huyeron en una motocicleta y se alejaron. No se supo más de ellos en lo que restaba de tiempo en CosmosXiaolin. El Sr. Tohomiko pudo tener una esperanza cuando pudo volver desde su terrible estado de coma y al año siguiente pudo volver a caminar, tambaleante, fue atendido por algunos familiares y otros sirvientes de confianza. El dinero que el cazador le había dado, fue de gran utilidad en aquel período en que la empresa trataba de levantarse y pronto Empresas Tohomiko volvió a recuperar su brillo mágico. Guan... Había desaparecido, decidió regresar a China junto a su amigo el maestro Fung para prevalecer lo que sabían de las artes marciales. Se podría decir que en cierta forma encontró la paz en su interior, un pequeño rayito de felicidad y que podía dedicarse a lo que le gustaba en realidad, _una vez que supo que Raimundo estaba sano y a salvo. _Las cosas no pudieron ir mejor cuando fueron enviados no solo de la SPX si no de todo el mundo. Hablando de "mundo", los daños fueron reparados en el tribunal y fue un tiempo próspero para los habitantes de CosmosXiaolin, quienes comenzaban una nueva vida al lado de su nuevo alcalde: Clay Bailey. La gran ciudad disfrutaba de esa "época de paz" contemporáneamente. Se le dio un funeral decente al agente del FBI Jermaine, pero su alma había encontrado la paz cuando amigos acudieron a su entierro. Murió con honor y la venganza de su muerte había sido completada. Y los muertos: Hannibal Roy Bean, Wuya y Chase Young tuvieron su sepulcro como dios manda, quizá allá arriba se compadecieran de sus almas. Como dijo en sus discursos Clay Bailey, siempre yendo hacia adelante.

Dashi, el presidente, decidió alejarse un poco de los negocios y pasar más tiempo con su hija porque allí es donde se encontraba su verdadera felicidad. Tuvo unas leves vacaciones y después planificó un horario para tener tiempo para hacer las dos cosas que amaba en la vida: El trabajo y divertirse al lado de sus amigos y familia. Pero nunca olvidó sus sueños.

La SPX decidió después revelarse ante el mundo, el impacto fue un poco duro al principio, pero no eterno. Pronto se les empezaba a tratar con el mismo respeto que el de antes y a ser más queridos por quienes les rodeaban. Era una sociedad con las puertas abiertas para todo el mundo. El líder de la SPX, Omi había estado saliendo con la hija del presidente que para sorpresa de algunos paparazis y la sensación del momento. Pero al fin del cuenta, Omi fue quien se llevó la sorpresa, Megan no era tan "mala amiga". Era solo un poco maniática, con buenos sentimientos. Solo el destino podía afirmar si en el futuro serían algo más que una simple amistad. La vida es una ruleta que gira sin cesar e inconstante.

Hablando de vida, quizás la vida si otorgue oportunidades nuevas. Tras dos años, Jack salió de la cárcel con una maleta y una expresión vacía. Los guardias y el juez determinaron que la condena de Jack había terminado y su cambio (supervisado por psiquiatras) fue un éxito. Jack por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentir la luz del sol y a sonreír mientras su caminar era acompañado por los niños del parque, las avecillas a su entorno y un día lleno de prosperidad. Jack sabía que había perdido mucho y tenía que trabajar para recuperarlo, y lo que restaba de vida era el tiempo suficiente para cambiar todo. Era mejor volver a iniciar.

Iniciar... Era la palabra perfecta para describir el comienzo de una nueva vida para Keiko y Dojo. Keiko tenía un gran talento tocando el piano y Dojo era muy buen amigo. Juntos los dos hicieron una gira (Keiko es la artista y Dojo es el manager), recorriendo todo el mundo, aclamando a la gente. Tuvieron un gran éxito y después de dos años de ganar fama, dinero y éxito, volvieron a donde eran oriundos para compartir el éxito con todo su gente al asistir a una entrevista en el canal más popular: XiaolinTV para presentar su nuevo disco.

* * *

_Se dijeron duras palabras y se contaron mentiras_

_Sabes que nunca he querido hacerte llorar_

_Que el amor nos hace débiles, pero también fuertes_

_Y antes que pudieras darte cuenta ya estaba enamorado de ti_

_Cautivado por ti, asombrado de ti, aturdido por ti..._

_Nada puede ir mal..._

_Nada puede ir mal..._

_Nada puede ir mal..._

* * *

Keiko tanteaba las teclas del piano y por sí solas entonaban una celestial música en las que todos se paraban para admirarla en los televisores electrónicos y los que estaban en venta. Las palabras salían de su boca. Mágicamente parecía las letras de una canción. Una sombra observaba a la pianista y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el cementerio. Nadie pudo reconocerlo. Tenía un traje que pasaba desapercibido. Un saco negro, pantalón negro con arrugas que indicaban que estaba hecho a la medida, una camiseta blanca y zapatos de amarrar con el tipo calzado de un hombre de negocio que combinaba con su sombrero. Fue a una floristería y pidió cuatro ramos de flores específicos antes de ir a su destino. Tenía la suerte que no había nadie. La silueta llegó hasta estar al frente de tres lápidas. A lo lejos se había hecho una instalación especial para enterrar objetos personales que representaban a veinte soldados, conmemorándolos por su acto de valentía, según ordenó Omi. La figura se agachó mientras miraba la foto de los tres sepulcros: Chase Young, Hannibal Bean y Wuya.

-_Sé que soy el menos indicado para esto, pero gracias... He aprendido a conocer a la vida y personas maravillosas se han cruzado en mi vida, ustedes han hecho de mí un hombre y estoy seguro que ustedes no fueron lo que fueron... La vida de un villano es trágica porque es quien ha sufrido más y solo quiere transmitir su dolor, no conoce la felicidad y son unas criaturas que han sido tratadas injustamente, mientras buscaba la venganza, he perdido mi alma para siempre... Ustedes son los únicos que pueden perdonarme, sé que la vida puede resumirse en dos palabras: confiar y esperar, son las lecciones más valiosas que he llevado conmigo durante todo este tiempo... Y simplemente, gracias –_Raimundo colocó un ramo de gladiolos en la tumba de Hannibal, unas rosas en donde estaba Wuya y unas azucenas en la de Chase. Raimundo se levantó, asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su padre. Era hora de despedirse y comenzar rehacer su vida en serio. Raimundo abrió la mini portezuela y entró. Dirigiéndose a la mayor lápida, dedicada porque perteneció a uno de los mejores agentes de la SPX y al padre de uno de sus más honrados ex agentes. El muchacho se inclinó en una rodilla y colocó las flores, le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos: Hola papá, si ya sé, no era la venganza que querías ni una gran conclusión heroica al huir... Pero soy un muchacho enamorado, solo vine a decir adiós, pero sé que siempre has estado dentro de mi corazón y lo estarás para guiarme y apoyarme en cada momento... Tú vives en mí, ¿Qué se hace? Un humano siempre es propenso a cometer errores, saluda a mí madre de mí parte…

-Rai –Él se volteó viendo a su encantadora esposa. Estaba como un sol en medio de aquella tormenta melancólica del cementerio. Raimundo sonrió, se acercó y depositó un dulce beso en los labios de la chica. Para pasar los años, no había cambiado ella ni su amor. Sus ojos aún rebosaban de luz flameante. La única diferencia es que la ex agente de la SPX tenía una enorme barriga. Raimundo acarició el vientre de su esposa, sintió una palmadita. Kimiko lo miró con dulzura. Intercambiaron miradas mientras rozaban sus narices. Miró a la tumba.

-Apuesto que hubiera sido un abuelo genial.

-Descuida, amor, tú serás un padre excepcional... Lo sé, es cosa de mujeres, vámonos.

* * *

_Así que en esta noche cantaré_

_Para todos mis amigos_

_También para los que conocí y los que nunca volveré a ver_

_Solo rezo en esta noche para me ames más de lo que juraste hoy_

_Rías conmigo, llores conmigo y ames conmigo_

_Pases estos ratos de silencio conmigo_

_Ámame aún más_

_Ámame aún más_

* * *

Raimundo y Kimiko salieron de la tumba, pero fueron inmediatamente sorprendidos por los oficiales de CosmosXiaolin, debían ser reportados al departamento de la comisaría. Kimiko estaba convencida que si hablaba con el jefe de la policía podría explicarle que no habían hecho ningún mal. Fueron montados dentro de un coche negro. Conducidos hasta el interior de un edificio viejo. Los obligaron a presionar el piso de planta baja. Ellos obedecieron las indicaciones, pero cuando avanzaron. Les resultó reconocido, como si los hubiera llevado algún lugar dentro de su mente que había ido. Para cuando pasaron a una habitación blanca ventilada, llena de tecnología. Fue cuando recibido calurosamente por Omi y los demás agentes y amigos. Raimundo soltó un bufido: Esa broma no fue graciosa, Omi –Kimiko dio un codazo en su brazo. Los dos abrazaron a Omi y a su "amiga" que daba saltitos y besos por todo el rostro a Raimundo. Omi y Kimiko se echaron a reír por la escena.

-Aún sigo pensando que hubiéramos hecho una buena pareja, no importa, ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja –Elogió Megan, para después tomar el brazo de Omi. Los guardaespaldas se hicieron a un lado mientras el alcalde Clay pasaba. Había contratado esos guardias para jugar la broma, puede que es el alcalde, pero los policías lo seguían tratando como un viejo amigo. Ahora que era el alcalde, no lo dejaban en paz esos señores. Pero no son nadie para evitar que visite a viejos amigos. Estrechó las manos de Raimundo y Kimiko, sonriente.

Ellos preguntaron si la ley que los condenaba a pasar años de prisión seguía en pie. Clay no lo confirmó, pues habían pasado dos años y sus crimines fueron perdonados debido que él y Omi lo disuadieron. El maestro Fung y Guan estaban al lado de éste. Guan abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. "Qué bueno verte, hijo mío", él saludó a Kimiko así como también saludaron al monje maestro de Omi. Keiko (ya que el programa que pasaban era grabado) abrió paso.

-¡Nena, no te voy a perdonar que nunca hayas vuelto hablar con tu mejor amiga! –Kimiko se le quedó mirando- Solo bromeaba... ¡Ven aquí! –Las 2 se abrazaron y después al esposo de su amiga. Le preguntó cuándo se habían casado. Ellos contestaron que fue hace dos años y pasaron su luna de miel en Toberejo (la ciudad oriundo del brasileño), donde Raimundo le enseñó a surfear. Keiko indagó si sabía si el bebé era un niño o una niña. Kimiko alzó los hombros, mientras naciera sano... Pero preferiblemente quería que fuera varón, idéntico al padre, le gustaría llamarlo como él. Raimundo, opinaba lo contrario, quería que fuera niña para que le diera cariños todo el tiempo, luego que vengan los varones... Quería que la niña fuera el retrato fijo de su madre. Keiko rió, si fuera mellizos es porque Dios los oyó. Luego de que la pequeña reunión estuviera finalizando. Hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado en CosmosXiaolin últimamente desde su partida. Y que Kimiko estuviera hablando un rato a solas con Keiko, la esposa del alcalde Clay y Megan. Raimundo estaba platicando con el alcalde Clay, Omi, el maestro Fung y su padre Guan. Omi oprimió una tecla, abriendo una compuerta donde se hallaban los carnets de Raimundo y Kimiko como agentes especiales.

-Sería una pena que dos agentes tan buenos como ustedes se nos fueran, ustedes conforman un dueto formidable, me gustaría que se quedaran... Comencemos otra vez, sus puestos son irremplazables y están disponibles, ¿Los quieren? –Raimundo dejó la copa a un extremo y frotó la cintura de su esposa. Suspiraron sonrientes, pero tenían la misma decisión.

-Omi... Eres un gran líder y un maravilloso amigo, pero lamentamos decepcionarte; Kimiko y yo decidimos establecernos en Toberejo en una tienda para vender tablas de surf y esas cosas que no comprenderías, aunque contamos con el resguardo de las Empresas Tohomiko y no perdemos contacto pues que Kim, tarde o temprano, tendrá que encargarse para poder reclamar su herencia y nos volveremos a mudar, aparte que sería un lío… –Dijo Raimundo- Pero somos felices así como estamos, "pobres", pero juntos... Y queremos mantenerlo así, criar a nuestro hijo/hija alejado de nuestras vidas pasadas, vivir humildemente como familia feliz, ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?...

-Bueno... Es una tristeza la verdad, pero es su decisión y nosotros los respetamos, supongo que han vuelto a recoger algunas cosas en la ciudad así como completar otros quehaceres y despedirse de sus amigos –Contestó Omi- Pero saben que aquí en CosmosXiaolin, habrá un hogar siempre, estamos para lo que necesiten y... Buen viaje –Los ojos de él se empañaron de lágrimas. Se abrazaron fuertemente para despedirse. Así como con él, se despidieron de todos. Era el adiós por el momento, pero uno nunca sabe hasta cuándo se prolongará aquel fin. Ya era el crepúsculo cuando unas siluetas negras extendieron la mano, despidiéndose.

Megan con su carácter fuerte y explosivo, lo hacía del modo exagerado con una sonrisa. Su "amigo" Omi, sonriendo y en sus ojos se podía apreciar una expresión de candor, empero con una pose de modo arrogante. Clay hizo un ademán con su sombrero, su esposa lo hizo un sutilmente con un adiós y después besó la mejilla de su esposo. Keiko llevó dos dedos a su sien y lo separó, un saludo a la marina con una sonrisita pícara. El maestro Fung prefirió una reverencia. Guan se despidió con su antiguo saludo militar, normalmente. Raimundo y Kimiko los miraron por encima del hombro y les contestaron el adiós de la misma forma, para seguir con su camino.

* * *

_Tú y yo fuimos amantes_

_Nuestros sueños no fueron amargados por la vida_

_Y entonces mis amigos me traicionaron_

_Haciendo que fuera imposible que fueras mí esposa_

_Se dijeron duras palabras y se contaron mentiras_

_Sabes que nunca he querido hacerte llorar_

_Que el amor nos hace débiles, pero también fuertes_

_Y antes que pudieras darte cuenta ya estaba enamorado de ti_

_Cautivado por ti, asombrado de ti, aturdido por ti..._

_Nada puede ir mal..._

_Nada puede ir mal..._

_Nada puede ir mal..._

* * *

Raimundo llevó su mano a la altura de la cintura de su esposa y ella apoyó su mejilla contra su hombro, sonrientes mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto. Caminando bajo un atardecer con una gloria sublime. El sol poniéndose detrás las colinas. Los autos pasar rápidamente a gran velocidad. Y ellos caminando por la cera. Raimundo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor? –Inquirió dulcemente Kimiko.

-Ya todo terminó, es hora de volver a casa, no hay más peligro y seremos felices de verdad.

-En nuestra vida siempre hay peligro, no te sientas mal, después tendrás un compañerito al cual jugarás todo el tiempo y le enseñarás todo lo que sabes –Rió Kimiko- Pero pienso que nuestra historia de amor recién comienza, Sr. Pedrosa, aún le falta concluir esa historia –Le dijo. Raimundo rió entre dientes y le sonrió, estando frente a frente. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te amo, Sra. Pedrosa, es un hecho... –Apartó el mechón de cabello que tapaba su rostro de muñeca japonesa, Kimiko tomó su mano con amor- Lo que más amo de esta ciudad fue que ella me permitió conocerte a ti, aquí nos juramos amor eterno, ¿Te acuerdas? –Ella asintió- Será duro decir adiós, pero mientras estés conmigo, todo irá bien.

-Yo también te amo, Rai –Sonrió, colgó sus brazos de su cuello. Él colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que se arqueara junto a su cuerpo. Pese que estaban muy unidos, no lo sentían así. Al unísono presionaron sus labios, prolongando un beso en que se podían transmitir los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro. Un beso más cálido que una brisa veraniega y más apasionado que el deseo de venganza, era de los instantes en que se dejaba de respirar, la pareja se inclinó un poco para atrás. Mientras el sombrero del joven salía volando por una brisa amistosa. El sombrero dio unas cabriolas, dejando un hermoso panorama de la vista de un atardecer de tonos naranja, amarillo y violeta.

_Odio, venganza, dolor... Son todos destruidos por el amor,_

_En esta guerra por la justicia, el único triunfador es su amor_

_Es lo que hemos aprendido de vosotros._

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**A/N: Me entraron ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice. El final está basado en el anime de Romeo x Julieta, pero al mismo tiempo del dorama Una Joya En El Palacio como en la canción de las que les hablé. Me gustó como quedó. Totalmente épico. No hay nada más que aclarar. El capi salió corto. Preferí más narración en vez de diálogo, es cierto que la parte final fue un poco de telenovela. Pero espero que esta historia y su final, te haya gustado tanto como a mí. **

**Solo me queda agradecer. A Dios por iluminar mi camino. A mis padres por apoyarme y estar ahí para mí, aunque sean fastidiosos =P. Y a ti, amigo lector, su interés en tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic es una verdadera motivación (seguro que pensarás que soy una empalagosa ahora XD). Muchas gracias a Selene-A y a los que dejarán más review en el camino, se los agradezco de corazón. ¡Disfruten del capi, corazones! **

**PST: ¿Te gusta mi avatar? ¡A mí sí, obvio! Quizá nos veremos a encontrar en otra historia, ¡Hasta luego! **


End file.
